


Unexpected journey

by pony_bot



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), The Last of Us
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2014, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_bot/pseuds/pony_bot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После ужасной биологической катастрофы все изменилось. И, к сожалению, гамбургеры не стали расти на деревьях. Раньше ты просыпался каждую среду и бежал в магазин за комиксами, теперь – читаешь даже выпуски в рисовке Диллона, если удастся их подобрать. Раньше ты выпрашивал у мамки PS4, теперь – у тебя нет мамки, а Санта пытался тебя съесть.<br/>Каждый новый день – это новая битва за выживание, и, увы, это никак не связано с черной пятницей и рождественскими распродажами.<br/>Доктор Питер Паркер – мастер выживания, несмотря на то, что доктор. В его загашнике всегда найдется припасенная банка содовой и бесценный шоколадный батончик с просроченным сроком годности. Но когда в его жизни появляется Уэйд, приходится попрощаться с любыми продуктовыми запасами и тихими временами. Этого чудовищно болтливого и зверски голодного наемника угораздило не только подцепить зомби вирус, но и запасть на хорошенького доктора.<br/>Их несложное задание оборачивается смертельно опасным путешествием, которому сопутствует не только воровство чужих порножурналов и объедание добродушных подростков, но и что-то куда более серьезное... © <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfish/pseuds/swordfish">swordfish</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected journey

Переполох в медицинском отсеке привлек внимание Питера Паркера лишь постольку поскольку. Он уже собрал свои немногочисленные пожитки и был готов отбыть с базы обратно в резервацию. Едва ли исследовательской базе нужен исследователь, когда она перестает быть таковой. С тех пор, как доктор Бэннер испытал свою вакцину на себе и через некоторое время сбежал, проломив стену, а доктора Рида укусил один из образцов, исследования по изучению зомби-вируса решили прикрыть.  
— Доктор Паркер! — воззвала к нему Престон, как только тот сунул нос в лазарет. Раньше Престон была военной и, хоть немного утратила физическую форму, медперсонал позвал ее, чтобы решить проблему силой: дробовика или характера, что обычно удавалось ей с одинаковым успехом. — Хотя бы вы попытайтесь объяснить им, что нам больше не нужны образцы!  
Питер нехотя переступил порог лазарета, откуда доносились вопли инфицированного и ругань персонала. По его мнению, если кто-то не послушался Эмили Престон, то он помочь уж точно был бессилен.  
— Громила никого не слушает. Утверждает, что это его друг и он очень важен для исследований, — проинформировала Престон. — Я хотела его пристрелить, но этот мистер заверил, что тогда «всех тут переубивает».  
— Кого пристрелить, громилу или образец? — поинтересовался Питер, осматривая посторонних. «Громила», державший зараженного, был мужчиной лет сорока, полностью седым, с одним сохранившимся глазом. Ему требовалась помощь с огнестрельным ранением левой руки, но он был слишком занят тем, чтобы держать зараженного и угрожать персоналу. Питеру было отлично известно, кто это и какого черта он здесь. Сопровождавшую его женщину с черными волосами Питер видел впервые.  
— Мистер Саммерс, исследовательская база закрыта, образцы нам больше не нужны. Смею заверить вас, что этот ничем не отличается от всех остальных, кроме, вероятно, дружеских с вами отношений, что увы…  
— Хоть ты-то, Паркер, можешь послушать?  
Питер приподнял брови и вместо того, чтобы отступить от зараженного, скрестил руки на груди. Он довольно хорошо был знаком с лидером повстанцев и знал, что тот не упустит зомби, попади ему пуля хоть в каждое предплечье.  
— Просто подождите и все, — вмешалась женщина, заметно порадовавшись, что с приходом Питера все угомонились, включая даже зараженного, с воплей перешедшего на тихое и довольно жалостливое подвывание.  
— Через пятнадцать минут будет грузовик в резервацию, и ждать следующего две недели я не намерен, — спокойно ответил Питер. Поведение образца стало его даже занимать: вокруг было полно народу — груда съедобного мяса за спиной и кусок прямо перед носом, но зараженный только медленно моргал и тихо выл. Куда тише и жалобнее, чем обычно это делали зараженные в первой стадии, оставаясь в полном одиночестве.  
— И не придется, — уверила его женщина, когда до Питера стало доходить, что зараженные не моргают для увлажнения глаз.  
— Он не до конца мутировал. Когда его укусили?  
— Три месяца назад, — ответил Саммерс.  
— Во всяком случае, так он нам сказал, — бросила в сторону женщина, но Питер ее не услышал, как она, в общем-то, и рассчитывала.  
— И он с тех пор в таком состоянии? Никаких признаков разрастания кордицепса, кроме поверхностных дефектов кожи, даже глаза в полном порядке… — тут Питер, наконец, отпрянул, никак не ожидая, что зараженный способен на вымученную улыбку в ответ «собеседнику».  
— Да, мои глаза в полном порядке, baby boy, — улыбка с лица образца быстро сползла. — А ты отпусти меня, железная лапа, это вы меня пристрелили, — возмутился он, выпутываясь из хватки Саммерса. — Это точно ты, Нина, потому что я нашел тот курятник, а у тебя с этим какие-то проблемы! Тебе даже наплевать, что мы нормально поели впервые недели за две.  
— Ты подстрелил Нейта, — тут же взвилась Нина, подойдя к «зараженному».  
— У тебя проблемы, дорогуша, проблемы! Тебе нужен психиатр: я раза три извинился перед тобой за то, что нам пришлось есть курятину, но ты все равно меня застрелила!  
Поняв, что не дождется объяснений, если будет продолжать глазеть на происходящее, как все присутствующие, Питер вопросительно посмотрел на Саммерса, так и не найдя слов.  
— Было же лучше, правда? — отреагировал тот.  
— Он… Излечился? От кордицепса и огнестрельного ранения?  
— И хватит говорить обо мне так, будто меня нет в комнате! — Питер не очень-то хотел навлечь на себя внимание «образца», но только что невольно вызвал это. Получив Фордовский «finger of doom» прямо перед лицом.  
— Прошу прощения, кажется, вы были немного не в себе, — извинился Питер. «Образец» вдруг доверительно взял его за плечи и посмотрел прямо в лицо. С таким нарушением личного пространства было заметно, что отметины на его коже — следы от укусов зараженных.  
— Я ненавижу, когда меня убивают, — сообщил он и практически сразу утратил к Питеру всякий интерес, озаботившись тем, куда пропала его бейсболка.  
— Затыкался бы почаще, — огрызнулся Саммерс, когда в пропаже бейсболки обвинили его. Чудесно исцелившегося по-прежнему пытались сторониться, а к главе сопротивления, наконец, смогла пробраться врач.  
— Черт, это же феноменально. Почему вы не отвели его к своим? Изучение его мозга может… Да вы и так знаете, — Питер скинул с плеча рюкзак и прошелся по лазарету, совершенно забыв про эвакуационный грузовик.  
— До вас было ближе всего, — ответила Нина, — Нейта сильно потрепало по дороге из Джерси.  
— Вы шли из Джерси?  
— Мы нашли его в Джерси. Уэйд, куда ты намылился? — окликнула Уэйда Нина, заметив, что он уверенно отправился к выходу из лазарета. Он не ответил, но столкнулся там с Престон, затеяв с ней игру в Балрога и Гэндальфа.  
— Мы думали что найдем тут Беннера и Рида, оборудование… А у вас только курятник да пара сараев, — продолжил Саммерс. При ближайшем рассмотрении стало понятно, что одним огнестрельным ранением предплечья его увечья не ограничиваются: у него была кровоточащая рана на бедре, перевязан бок.  
— Думаю, ни доктора Беннера, ни доктора Рида, мы уже не найдем… — невесело ответил Питер, — В случае с первым… Впрочем, не важно. Исследовательскую базу расформировали, а оборудование увезли. Что-то забрали федералы, что-то — ваши.  
— Уэйд, ты можешь не донимать персонал? — повысил голос Саммерс, услышав возмущение Престон.  
— Мне не пять лет! Господи, за каким чертом я только с вами пошел, — Престон не успела вздохнуть с облегчением, понадеявшись, что общительный зомби от нее отвлекся, как ее тут же снова избрали своим слушателем. — Присцилла стреляет в меня по любому поводу: я же все равно оживу. Сегодня к нему присоединяется и эта припадочная с боязнью куриного гриппа.  
— Не очень своевременно теперь опасаться куриного гриппа, — согласилась Престон.  
— Именно что.  
— Вы ведь не заразны? — совершенно справедливо усомнилась Престон, отодвигаясь от Уэйда. Тот скривился и отвернулся от нее, но обнаружил, что остальная комната также полна людей, на которых он смертельно обижен. Впрочем, обиды на того симпатичного ботаника у него не было, но, как и все ученые, он наверняка был скучным до зубовного скрежета.  
Питер заметил у «образца» заинтересованность к своей персоне и неожиданно решил, что в лазарете собралось слишком много народу.  
— Отличный повод это выяснить, — Питер подошел к Уэйду и кивнул ему на выход. — У меня осталось некоторое личное оборудование, вы не против сдать анализ крови?  
— Meh, — Уэйд поморщился.  
— Это займет совсем немного времени. Пойдемте в лабораторию.  
— Ugh, — Уэйд отвернулся, делая вид, будто вовсе не ему тридцать секунд назад больше всего хотелось сбежать. Нина сама подошла к ним и вытолкала Уэйда за дверь, остановившись там с ним в ожидании, когда Питер вспомнит про свой рюкзак.  
— Как это с вами случилось? — Питер не без труда поборол желание обратиться к Нине, но вежливость ему этого сделать не позволила. Да, Уэйд был странным и нервозным малым, но посмотрел бы он на любого другого человека, только что восставшего из мертвых.  
— Что? — буркнул Уэйд. Он демонстративно отошел от Нины и шел за Питером по правую руку, хотя, судя по тону, Питер тоже уже успел ему чем-то насолить.  
— Связаться с двумя няньками можно по невнимательности или из желания завести друзей, а как научиться восставать из мертвых я вот не в курсе, — ответил Питер. Хоть Уэйд и был странным, невменяемым он не казался, так что тотальный контроль, который над ним установили Саммерс и Нина немного раздражал даже Питера. Он повернул ключ в замке лаборатории, которую покинул десять минут назад с целью больше туда не возвращаться и впустил Уэйда и Нину внутрь. Нина выглядела уставшей и сразу прислонилась к стене, скрестив руки на груди, а Уэйд стал осматривать помещение с недоверием бывалого бездомного пса.  
— Не знаю, — Уэйд как-то машинально сел перед Питером на стол, когда тот зажег лампу, и начал готовить инструменты для сбора анализа крови. — Меня просто покусали, и, в общем-то, довольно сильно… что довольно заметно, — Уэйд закатал рукав красной замызганной толстовки с карманом кенгуру и посмотрел на свою руку, покрытую кое-где припухшими шрамами от укусов зараженных. — А потом я почему-то очнулся and here we are. И да, каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь меня убьет, — Уэйд неодобрительно зыркнул в сторону Нины. — Я становлюсь бегуном.  
— Бегуном? — Питер надел перчатки и смочил спиртом ватный тампон. Уэйд от всех этих манипуляций поежился.  
— Когда тебя только укусили, ты становишься бегуном. Когда дня через четыре мозги у тебя уже заплывают, и ты начинаешь прятаться за углами и тупить, пока кто-нибудь не пройдет, то ты уже сталкер; когда от башки ничего не остается, и ты только щелкаешь, как дурак — это называется щелкун, — Уэйд остался доволен своей лекцией и даже не заметил, что Питер успел за это время взять у него кровь на анализ.  
— А как в твоей классификации называется четвертая стадия? — Питер, не мешкая, стал готовить из крови препарат для рассмотрения под микроскопом.  
— Какая еще такая четвертая стадия? — Уэйд потер место, куда Питер втыкал иглу, но ранка затянулась еще до того, как он успел донести руку до локтевого сгиба.  
— Когда зараженного раздувает от разросшегося внутри кордицепса, его становится почти невозможно убить из-за покрывающего кожный покров грибкового панциря. И он начинает, не останавливаясь, производить споры.  
— В Джерси они до такого не доживали, — авторитетно сообщил Уэйд.  
— В Джерси какой-то особенный воздух? — склонившись над микроскопом, спросил Питер, решив пока умолчать о своих знаниях, почерпнутых когда-то о Джерси из мультсериала.  
— Просто я жил в Джерси! Ненавижу это место.  
— В крови никаких признаков заражения, — выпрямившись, резюмировал Питер. Взяв со стола еще одну стекляшку для препарата, он поднес ее к лицу Уэйда и скомандовал: лизни. Уэйд повел бровями, точнее тем, что от них осталось, и послушно лизнул. Питер накрыл стекляшку еще более тонким квадратиком стекла и поместил образец под микроскоп.  
— И в слюне — тоже. Было бы интересно получить анализы в состоянии смерти, но… — Питер не успел договорить, потому что его прервал звук выстрела. Быстро выпрямившись, он обернулся, заметив, как Уэйд медленно сползает со стола. Нина тоже напряглась от неожиданности — на пороге лаборатории стоял Саммерс. Он убрал пистолет за пояс и, подволакивая перебинтованную ногу, подошел к Уэйду, поднимая того с пола, чтобы зафиксировать перед тем, как тот «придет в себя».  
— Какого хрена вы вытворяете?!  
— Вам нужны анализы, советую их взять, — как ни в чем не бывало, ответил Саммерс. Питер был настолько зол, что почувствовал за собой потребность съездить лидеру сопротивления по лицу его же собственным костылем, который тот прислонил к стене. Что не дало ему осуществить это намерение — воспитание или истошный вопль Уэйда, он так и не понял.  
— Какие к черту анализы, вы хоть представляете, что чувствует зараженный на первой стадии?!  
Нина скривилась и вышла из лаборатории.  
— Человек находится в сознании, но не может контролировать себя. Люди нападают на других, даже того не желая, но просто не могут остановиться и вы вот так просто заставляете живого человека снова это пережить?!  
Уэйд особенно ловко извернулся и чуть не укусил Саммерса, но тот держал крепко.  
— У нас нет времени на разглагольствования о морали, доктор Паркер.  
— Еще как есть, — Питер снял перчатки и бросил их в мусорную корзину, давая понять, что не собирается выполнять не устраивающие его условия. — И если вы еще хоть раз в моем присутствии выстрелите в человека… — Питер отвлекся от составления плана своей угрозы, которого, по сути, у него и не было, поскольку заметил, что Уэйд следит за ним. Он был совершенно спокоен, хотя взгляд все еще не приобрел осмысленности, и движения были дерганными, как у всех зараженных, но Уэйд просто смотрел на него и даже не пытался вырваться.  
— Если вы не… — начал было что-то напыщенное Саммерс.  
— Тсс, — Питер поднял руку, прервав его на полуслове. Уэйд дернулся, вскрикнул, но тут же снова успокоился, как только все замолчали.  
— Ты меня понимаешь. Понимаешь и помнишь меня? Некоторые образцы первые сутки после заражения могли демонстрировать такое поведение по отношению к своим родственникам и друзьям.  
Уэйд спокойно смотрел на него, но Питер чувствовал себя так, будто дикое животное из леса просто по какой-то причине решило не нападать. И ты никогда не узнаешь наверняка, когда и почему его решение изменится. Саммерс стоял у Уэйда за спиной, скрутив ему руки и никаких душевных терзаний по поводу состояния своего же приятеля, похоже, не испытывал.  
— Послушайте, доктор Паркер, я понимаю ваши моральные установки, но мы даже не знаем, сколько еще времени он пробудет в таком состоянии. Если завтра он проснется и уже перестанет быть таким мастером слова, то толку от него будет столько же, сколько от всех ваших предыдущих образцов.  
— А вы всегда сначала делаете, а потом думаете? — Питер отвел взгляд от Уэйда. Зараженные на первой стадии были самыми тяжелыми образцами, Питеру всегда казалось, что они просят о помощи, а он совершенно бессилен им помочь. Он повернулся к столу и начал складывать в рюкзак свои инструменты. — Сейчас я могу сказать только, заразен он или нет, держу пари, вы в любом случае не хотели бы, чтобы он вас укусил. У нас нет даже холодильника, чтобы транспортировать его анализы к вашей исследовательской базе.  
Питер достал из рюкзака бейсболку, надел было, и собрался уйти, но замешкался и нахлобучил её на бритую голову Уэйда, вспомнив, как тот горевал о своей утрате, как только очнулся. Уэйд мотнул головой в сторону его руки, но вскоре совсем утратил интерес к добыче, уставившись себе под ноги.  
— Удачи, — бросил Питер и вышел. Ключ лаборатории можно будет отдать Престон, если Саммерс так и собирается тут торчать. Еще оставался шанс, что грузовик не уехал без него. Уэйд действительно был надеждой человечества, но ученые сопротивления отлично справятся и без помощи Питера Паркера.

***

Грузовик должен был прибыть уже десять минут как, но Питер все еще стоял на территории базы, обнесенной тюремным забором. Чуть поодаль шумел лес, куда убежал доктор Беннер, испытав на себе собственную вакцину. Боги в помощь тем, кто его встретит.  
— Эй! Эй, Питер! Эй!  
Питер обернулся. От базы, махая рукой, к нему быстро шел Уэйд. Под мышкой он держал живую курицу.  
— Зомбиапокалипсис же, автобусы не ходят, — подойдя к нему, сообщил Уэйд.  
— А я-то думаю, чего его так долго нет, — с сарказмом отозвался Питер, поправив рюкзак на плече. — Зачем тебе курица?  
— Это Боб, — представил курицу Уэйд. — Представляешь, моя бейсболка нашлась, только на ней почему-то сменилась команда!  
— Это потому что ты из Джерси переехал в Нью-Йорк.  
— А ты что, уезжаешь? — Уэйд взял курицу обеими руками и стал ее раскачивать, наблюдая, как ее голова при этом практически не двигается относительно земли.  
— На этой курице, похоже, держится земная ось, — тоже заинтересовавшись этим феноменом, произнес Питер.  
— Это Боб, — поправил его Уэйд. — Не уезжай.  
— Почему же?  
— Пойдем со мной к тем чувакам, что придумывают лекарство от зомбивируса.  
— Твои приятели с тобой пойдут, я вам на что?  
Уэйд перестал мучить Боба и перехватил его поудобнее, как кота или щенка.  
— Нина не пойдет с Бобби, а Нейта я подстрелил. То есть пф! Я не нарочно! Я просто плохо стреляю с левой руки, а правую мне к тому времени отгрызли.  
— Да если бы и нарочно… — в сторону произнес Питер. — Стой. Ты можешь регенерировать целые части тела?  
— Да, но, к сожалению, они отрастают такими же уродливыми, какими и были, — Уэйд повертел перед лицом искусанной кистью руки, критично ее оглядев. — Так пойдешь со мной к тем ребятам? Я могу и один дойти, но в это почему-то никто не верит.  
— Уэйд, я не очень-то… — Питер поднял на него глаза. Уэйд был выше примерно на полголовы, но, не смотря на это, вызывал у него покровительственное отношение. Он старался показаться беззаботным, но смотрел на Питера с тем самым выражением, которое появлялось у человека при первых признаках заражения. Все эти люди безмолвно просили помочь, но Питеру так ни разу и не удалось этого сделать.  
Пока Питер предавался экзистенциальному ужасу, к ним подошла Престон.  
— Ради всего святого, парень, зачем ты похитил Матильду? — обратилась она к Уэйду, уперев руку в бок.  
— Это Боб, — Уэйд уже устал поправлять, но был очень терпелив, отстаивая право нового друга называться так, как тому будет угодно.  
— Никакой это не Боб, — осталась при своем Престон, но курицу отбирать не стала. — Доктор Паркер, поступила информация, что будет проверка, поэтому грузовик задерживается. Я бы посоветовала вашим друзьям из сопротивления спрятаться или, как можно быстрее, покинуть базу.  
— Но я подстрелил Нейта, он не может быстро ходить, — забеспокоился Уэйд. Престон наградила его долгим взглядом, исполненным невербального осуждения. — Я не нарочно, я целился в зомби!  
— Перепутал с зараженным в четвертой стадии, — Питер явно все еще был не в духе. — Уэйд.  
— Чего? — Уэйд так встрепенулся, будто уже давно забыл, о чем шла речь, и начал скучать. Отметив его реакцию, Питер сделал вывод, что, вероятно, у него все же может быть нарушена память, что при его общем состоянии никого бы не удивило.  
— Где находится ближайшая база повстанцев?  
— Мне-то это откуда знать? Я протестую только против отмены телевидения, но на мои письма никто так и не ответил за последнюю пару лет.  
— Ты пришел с повстанцами, — напомнила Престон, тоже отметив, что Уэйд ведет себя так, будто он появился здесь только что и совершенно не понимает, как это вышло. — Сюда. Около получаса назад, — для верности она решила уточнить.  
— Да? — Уэйд нахмурился. — Я что, похож на идиота? Я помню, куда и с кем я пришел!  
Престон, прищурившись, посмотрела ему в лицо.  
— Доктор Паркер, это по вашей части, — резюмировала она свои наблюдения и, развернувшись, отправилась к базе. Питер только кивнул головой, чтобы Уэйд следовал за ним, и пошел за Престон.  
— Ох, ты еще об этом пожалеешь, Паркер… — пробормотал он, но, как оказалось, у Уэйда был отменный слух.  
— Ты тоже говоришь сам с собой? Я часто говорю сам с собой. Чаще всего я начинаю разговор сам, и, бывает, нет настроения отвечать, но когда оно есть — мы довольно долго болтаем.  
— Многие теперь любят поболтать сами с собой.  
Вернувшись на базу, Питер отправился прямиком в медицинское крыло. Уэйд так и тащил с собой курицу, но никто почему-то не пытался этому воспрепятствовать, включая саму курицу.  
Саммерс как раз собирался уходить, но Питер проигнорировал его, как кандидата в собеседники, и подошел к Нине:  
— Нас так и не представили, — Питер протянул ей руку. — Питер Паркер.  
— Я в курсе, — отозвалась Нина, отвечая на рукопожатие. — Нина Турман.  
Питер кивнул.  
— Недалеко отсюда был лагерь мародеров, три дня назад туда отправилась группа ваших ребят, думаю за боеприпасами. Вы сейчас туда?  
— Мы собирались в Олбани, — сказал Саммерс, пытаясь застегнуть бронежилет здоровой рукой.  
— Как бы ты хромой дошел отсюда до Олбани? — непосредственно спросил Уэйд, подбросив курицу в воздух. Бобби захлопал крыльями и недовольно закудахтал, успокоившись, только когда Уэйд поймал его. Нина старалась держаться от них подальше. — А мы, кстати, где?  
— Недалеко от Уэстфилда, — ответил Питер. — Без машины до Олбани вы не доберетесь. До лагеря я вас провожу. Военные не полезут в лес, но здесь будут с минуты на минуту.  
— Но Бобби в лесу не выживет, там звери, — запереживал Уэйд. — Олени, зайцы, белки…  
— Доктор Беннер, — вполголоса продолжил список Питер. — Бобби не сможет с нами пойти, Уэйд, он очень привязан к Престон, а она — очень привязана к нему. Настолько, что зовет его Матильдой.  
— Вы, похоже, нашли с ним общий язык, — предположила Нина. Выходя из лазарета, она очень осторожно обогнула Уэйда, будто у курицы было какое-то особое поле, в которое она не намерена была попасть.  
Питер подумал, что для того, чтобы находить со всеми общий язык, достаточно просто по-человечески относиться к людям, какими бы странностями они не страдали, но вслух ничего говорить не стал.  
Увидев Престон, Уэйд обогнал всех и подошел к ней. Питеру было не слышно, о чем они говорят, но доверительное выражение лица Уэйда при передаче курицы и осознание ответственности, которое Престон изобразила на лице, так его умилили, что он даже улыбнулся. Ощущение, будто и Престон, и Матильду он видит в последний раз, Питер отогнал, даже не обратив на него особого внимания. Когда все это только началось, все люди стали жить с этим чувством.  


***

Когда в ближайшем лагере еще была охотничья база, а не логово мародеров, Питер преодолевал этот путь за полчаса налегке и за пятьдесят минут на обратном пути, запасшись кое-какой провизией. Хромой предводитель сопротивления весом под два центнера увеличил время пути уже больше, чем вдвое. Уэйд сначала помогал Саммерсу идти без нареканий, но тропинка закончилась, и трудности в передвижении поубавили у него энтузиазма в помощи товарищу.  
— Нет, а вы еще все время жалуетесь, что это я постоянно прошу есть, — Уэйд опять чуть не споткнулся, едва не упав вместе с Саммерсом. — Кстати, еще не пора поесть? Не тебе, жиртрест! — уточнил он, обращаясь Саммерсу. Тот ничего не ответил.  
— Мы могли бы остановиться на привал, если бы двигались быстрее, — сообщил Питер. Ему пришлось немного вернуться назад, чтобы не повышать голос. Нина осталась ждать впереди.  
— Ты попробуй быстрее этот мешок с песком тащить! Я, правда, очень хочу есть, вы не представляете, как.  
— Скорее всего, у тебя ускоренный метаболизм, — предположил Питер.  
— Это бы многое объяснило, — Саммерс рад был бы идти быстрее, но повязка у него на бедре и так уже пропиталась кровью.  
— Мы скоро придем?  
— Отсюда один я дошел бы минут за пятнадцать, — Питер подставил Саммерсу плечо, но большого прогресса в скорости от своей помощи не увидел.  
— Кажется, где-то на этом месте ты должен был сказать «Бросьте меня, спасайтесь сами!», — подсказал Саммерсу Уэйд. — Мы бы, конечно, не бросили тебя, Нина бы наверняка подстрелила дюжину каких-нибудь подонков, и все закончилось бы хорошо, но с твоей стороны это было бы вежливо, — Уэйд немного подождал реакции, но ее не последовало. Поэтому он просто продолжил. Питер сделал вывод, что звук собственного голоса его успокаивает. — Всем своим новым знакомым я всегда задаю один и тот же вопрос. «По чему вы больше всего скучаете из нормальной жизни, и чего нет в зомбиапокалипсисе?» Лично я больше всего скучаю по интернету, передаче про щенков по Discovery иии… мексиканскому фаст-фуду.  
— Я скучаю по холодной кока-коле, — ответил Питер, хотя собирался поберечь силы и избежать разговоров. — Иногда еще попадается невыпотрошенный холодильник, но в этом году еще ни разу. Да и вкус уже какой-то странный.  
— Черт, я позавчера выпил свою банку колы, прости… — Уэйд, похоже, искренне расстроился. — Кто-нибудь мог бы и предвидеть будущее!  
— Ну, извините, — буркнул Саммерс, потому что именно его по какой-то причине пихнули локтем.  
— А ты доктор, да? — не унимался Уэйд.  
— Да, — Питера охватило неясное предчувствие, но он решил ему не поддаваться и ограничился коротким ответом.  
— Доктор Кто? — предчувствия его не обманули.  
— Просто Доктор, — не удержался Питер, улыбнувшись уже второй раз за день. А ведь бывали дни, когда такого совсем не случалось.  
— Мы спасены, — резюмировал Уэйд.  
Тут к ним внезапно вернулась Нина, настойчиво жестикулируя, чтобы все быстро заткнулись.  
— Там патруль — мародеры, я заметила четверых, — она протянула Уэйду пистолет и кивнула, чтобы он шел за ней, но Питер их остановил.  
— Вы собираетесь пальбу тут устроить?  
Нина нахмурилась и помахала пистолетом, демонстрируя глушитель. Питер поморщился.  
— У тебя есть варианты получше?  
— Он Доктор, — похоже, уверенный в том, что варианты все-таки есть, уточнил Уэйд.  
— Доктор кто? — переспросила Нина и чертыхнулась, когда Уэйд показал ей большой палец, довольный тем, что шутка сработала второй раз.  
— Уэйд, может не сейчас? — поскольку Саммерса все бросили, тот с трудом держался на ногах, но тоже уже успел вооружиться.  
— Кто из вас лучше стреляет? — Питер обращался только к Уэйду и Нине, вычеркнув Саммерса из списка сразу, рассудив, что от потери крови у него как минимум трясутся руки.  
— Нина.  
— Уэйд.  
Одновременно ответили те. Питер поднял брови и, покачав головой, пошел вперед сам, сняв с плеча свою винтовку. Уэйд хотел заметить, что видел такую в передаче про львов, но Саммерс и Нина очень уж слаженно помахали рукой на уровне шеи со зверскими рожами, пришлось помолчать.  
— Без моей команды не стрелять, — Питер лег за поваленное дерево и прицелился. Уэйд лег в траву рядом и только уверился, что видел такую винтовку в передаче про львов. Когда Питер выстрелил, мародер упал не сразу, а схватился за шею и начал медленно оседать по дереву, у которого стоял. Когда к нему подошел его приятель, Питер уже успел перезарядиться.  
— Два есть.  
— И ради чего ты усыпляешь этих отморозков? Чтобы они потом убивали и ели менее удачливых? — спросил Саммерс, но, очевидно, поскольку у руля сейчас был Питер, своих правил диктовать не стал, хоть это у него в привычке и водилось.  
— Три, — Питер снова перезарядился. — И четыре. Нина, ты видела только четверых?  
— Да.  
Питер снова перезарядил ружье и тихо поднялся, повернувшись к Саммерсу. Уэйд так и остался на земле, только сел и вернул пистолет Нине. Свое оружие он потерял в начале дня, после того, как случайно подстрелил товарища, и перед тем, как побыл зомби.  
— А ради чего мы будем бегать друг за другом с пушками, когда людей каждый день и так становится еще на сотню меньше?  
— Их все равно тут сожрут.  
— Даже если бы на патрулируемой территории откуда-то взялись зараженные, то они все равно не видят неподвижные цели. Только на первой стадии, — Питер повесил винтовку на плечо. — Пошли, еще максимум десять минут пути.  
— Ну и сколько у тебя с собой этого зелья? — скептически спросил Саммерс. Уэйд поднялся и снова подставил ему плечо, а вот место Питера пришлось занять Нине.  
— На обратную дорогу хватит.  
— Это та-а-а-а-ак круто, — вполголоса протянул Уэйд, пытаясь привлечь внимание Нины, когда Питер уже ушел вперед, проверяя дорогу.  
— Кто сейчас без странностей, — отозвалась она.  
— Как в кино. Как какой-нибудь супергерой! О, точно… Еще я скучаю по онгоингам в комиксах, хотя можете себе представить, я до сих пор не прочитал всего, что написали за то время, пока всех не съели. Люди начинают топить печи книгами и сейчас поиск хоть какого-нибудь задрипанного журнала может сравниться только с поисками в 2010 году оригинального выпуска авторства Стена Ли. Такое варварство.  
Нина вздохнула, то ли разделив его печаль, то ли погрузившись в свою собственную. От того, что последним, что она услышит в своей жизни, рано или поздно, станет нечто подобное. Уэйд затыкался только когда был мертв, но, поскольку он уже минут через пять после своей смерти, как и многие мертвецы в это непростое время, начинал больше всего на свете хотеть сожрать все живое, пожалуй, мертвым он был еще более надоедливым. То ли он был сумасшедшим, то ли, напротив, таким образом пытался уберечь свою психику, но Нина никогда не находила адекватными беседы о комиксах и кока-коле, когда вас в любую минуту могут застрелить или сожрать. Уэйд очень хорошо дрался и стрелял, но каждый раз, когда она или Нейтан пытались выпытать у него, откуда ему известны все эти приемы, он просто пожимал плечами и начинал рассказывать, как он когда-то работал лесорубом, дальнобойщиком, борцом сумо, учителем физкультуры, переводчиком… в зависимости от его настроения. Он знал несколько языков, но мог легко забыть, что было пятнадцать минут назад. Или делал вид, что забыл. По всей вероятности, когда-то он работал в спецслужбах или на верхушку мафии. Но в чем был смысл теперь это скрывать?  
Питер успел добраться до лагеря, оценить обстановку и возвращался к своим спутникам. Мародеры, похоже, расправились с группой повстанцев или же пришли с ними к какому-то соглашению, но красных повязок сопротивления на рукавах он ни у кого из них не рассмотрел. Положение казалось безвыходным, но у Питера был запасной вариант, иначе он и вовсе не ввязался бы в это.  
По возвращении Питер обнаружил, что Саммерс совсем плох. Уэйд и Нина оставили попытки его тащить и прислонили к дереву. Нина чистила пистолет, а Уэйд походил на собаку, волнующуюся сразу за двух людей. Когда он увидел Питера, то даже пошел ему навстречу.  
— Мы уронили Нейта и нам теперь жалко его поднимать! — сообщил он, сократив расстояние до того, чтобы не повышать голос.  
Саммерс попытался встать, скривился от боли, но Питер сразу подошел к нему и не дал тому продолжить попытки.  
— Сиди, — он снял с плеча рюкзак, и принялся там копаться. Потом снова перетянул его ногу бинтом поверх промокшей от крови повязки и без предупреждения вкатил Саммерсу дозу обезболивающего. — Ваших там, похоже, нет, но у меня есть пара знакомых среди охотников, которых мародеры не перебили. Я сейчас снова пойду туда и попытаюсь все устроить. Повязки только снимите, — Питер показал на красную повязку повстанца на рукаве у Саммерса. — Федералы вас тут не найдут, сможете переждать. Пока сидите здесь.  
Саммерсу и правда было хуже от потери крови, Нина, похоже, сочла план Питера допустимым и решила не выражать своего мнения по поводу некоторых его недостатков. И только Уэйд не мог оставить свои идеи при себе.  
— Можно я пойду с тобой?  
— Зачем? — спросил Питер, оценивающе оглядывая Уэйда. Тот не выглядел опасно или подозрительно для такой вылазки, у него не было оружия, только небольшой рюкзак. Его плачевный внешний вид можно было списать на любое несчастье, от пожара, до нападения диких животных. Бейсболку Питера он сдвинул на самый затылок, отчего выглядел придурковато, как студент, попавший в колледж за спортивные достижения.  
— А вдруг что-нибудь случится, и ты будешь совсем один?  
Питер пожал плечами. Он отчего-то не ожидал от Уэйда совершенно серьезного ответа на свой вопрос, более того, настолько исполненного беспокойства за чужое благополучие.  
— Ладно. Только не натвори глупостей.  
— О, если бы его это когда-то останавливало, — прокомментировала Нина.  
— А вы никогда не просили меня не делать глупостей, — парировал Уэйд.  
— Я серьезно, — предупредил Питер, встал и зашагал обратно к лагерю. Уэйд, несколько раз обернувшись, пошел за ним.  
— Ты знаком с мародерами? — догнав его, спросил он. — Они едят людей!  
— Эти — не едят, — заверил его Питер. — Когда подойдем к ограде, держи руки на виду и молчи. Лучше вообще все время молчи, разговаривать буду я.  
— Вот и ты туда же, — обиделся Уэйд.  
Он состроил такую разочарованную физиономию, что Питер не удержался и толкнул его в плечо.  
— Да что ты надулся? Когда разберемся, можешь болтать сколько хочешь, они просто не любят новичков.  
— Я всегда мечтал стать подружкой Доктора.  
Питер посмотрел на него и не нашелся, что ответить. Хорошо, что хоть чьи-то желания до сих пор сбываются.  
— Все, тихо, — Питер замедлил шаг и вышел из тени деревьев к ограде лагеря. Уэйд последовал его примеру, обеими руками взявшись за лямки рюкзака. У лагеря не было ни смотровой вышки, ни приличной охраны. Питер постучал в ворота. Открылось небольшое окошечко на двери, откуда его довольно-таки неучтиво спросили, какой черт его сюда принес.  
— Мне нужно поговорить с Томпсоном. Питер Паркер плюс один.  
— Шуткуешь еще, какой такой Паркер?  
Питер состроил такое лицо, что Уэйду показалось, что он сейчас с удовольствием засунул бы руку в это окошечко и взял бы сидящего там хмыря за шею в воспитательных целях. Но не успел он насладиться этой фантазией (Питер выглядел очень круто), как им все-таки открыли.  
— А это что за упырь? — спросил охранник, показав на Уэйда дулом ружья.  
— Это плюс один. Мы с исследовательской базы, с медикаментами.  
— Он не заразный? — медикаменты явно не входили в список интересов охранника.  
— А что, похоже, что я собираюсь съесть твое лицо? Да я, будучи зомби, не польстился бы!  
Питер сделал жест рукой, который можно было расценить как «вопрос задан — вот и результат».  
— Ладно, идите. И подружка твоя пусть попридержит язык за зубами.  
Уэйд собирался что-то сказать, но сам передумал, неожиданно даже оставшись довольным услышанным.  
— Слышал? Во мне уже стали признавать подружку Доктора.  
— Ты бы предпочел быть Донной?  
— Пока не знаю… зависит от того, захочу я с тобой спариваться или нет.  
— Кхм, — Питер оглядывался по сторонам, следуя через лагерь и от усиленных попыток казаться непринужденным, увы, достигал обратного эффекта. Уэйд, напротив, чувствовал себя в своей тарелке.

***

Территория лагеря представляла собой стоянку трейлеров, ютящихся среди наскоро сколоченных сараев. Всюду сновал какой-то сброд. Уэйд, конечно, делал скидку на то, что приодеться в лесу бывает негде, но сделать менее преступное лицо каждый человек в состоянии и сам. Некто «Томпсон», упомянутый Питером, оказался двухметровым детиной с внешностью героя Америки.  
«Ну, он хотя бы на вид не уголовник», — если уж внутренний голос Уэйда не оказался к парню очень критичен, можно было и дать ему шанс.  
Вместе с ним в оборудованном под штаб сарае был еще один тип такой же комплекции, которого Уэйд тут же прозвал про себя «Грампи Кэт» за его выражение лица. Он как-то странно походил на Питера, но был раза в полтора больше и носил солдатскую стрижку. В углу точила нож очень суровая леди в красной бандане. Сильнее нее появление чужаков не одобрил только Грампи. Но он, похоже, не одобрял в этом мире вообще все.  
— Как дела, Юджин? — поинтересовался Питер, когда они вошли внутрь. «Юджин» в ответ на это почему-то поморщился.  
— Только мама меня так называла, Паркер. Ты тащился через лес только для того, чтобы спросить как у меня дела?  
— Я же дружелюбный сосед, — ответил Питер, подойдя к столу. На столе был расстелен план лагеря с пометками. Одна из пометок была эмблемой сопротивления в виде феникса, восстающего из языков пламени. И, кажется, стояла как раз на этом сарае.  
— Планируем небольшую перестановку, — сообщил ему Томпсон. — Я бы рассказал что как, но… — он многозначительно покосился на Уэйда. Тот закатил глаза и устало вздохнул.  
— Нет, я не шпион, не федерал, я не заразный, очень приятно, Уэйд Уилсон, — представился он, когда на него уставились все, исключая Питера. — Привет, Электра, — добавил он, обращаясь к леди в бандане. Та непонимающе нахмурилась. — Мне лет шесть назад заказывали тебя убить, но я отказался. Не помню почему, то ли решил, что ты была права в той ситуации, то ли побоялся, что ты надерешь мне задницу.  
— И твой приятель вот так просто приводит сюда наемника, Флэш? — Электра встала и тоже подошла к столу.  
— Так зомбиапокалипсис же, — Уэйд развел руками. — Извините, я кажется забыл что я обещал не разговаривать… Или я принял к сведению, но не обещал? Не помню.  
Питер потер рукой лоб, хотя, кажется, хотел сначала смять свое лицо.  
— Я за него ручаюсь, — пообещал Питер и оперся обеими руками на стол. Его внимание на некоторое время привлек план лагеря. Потом он медленно перевел взгляд на Электру. — Пару дней назад вы проходили сюда мимо исследовательской базы, — констатировал он. — Думаю… Думаю, вас может заинтересовать сложившаяся ситуация.  
— О, Господи, — Грампи вдруг не выдержал. — Хватит кругами ходить. Этот — наемник, она — из сопротивления, тебе какого черта надо, Паркер?  
— Вы случайно не братья? — непринужденно спросил Уэйд, помахивая рукой то в сторону Грампи, то в сторону Питера.  
— Нет, — отрезал Грампи.  
— У тебя только лицо, как у Мартина Фримана, — сообщил Уэйд. Грампи показал ему средний палец.  
— Ну, раз мы все так скоропостижно сдружились, я скажу прямо, — Питер перестал опираться на стол и выпрямился. — Вы не могли бы на пару недель приютить у себя лидера сопротивления?  
— Питер, ты большой умелец преподносить важные новости, — отметил Флэш. — «Доктор Бэннер вчера убежал в лес без брюк, вам бы осторожнее охотиться теперь». «Мы нашли лидера сопротивления, но не можем его оставить, можете подержать его у себя?»  
— Типа того, — согласился Питер.  
— А почему нужно бояться доктора Бэннера без брюк? — обескуражено спросил Уэйд.  
— Он три метра ростом теперь и примерно столько же в плечах, — ответил ему Питер.  
— Ауч! — Уэйд поморщился и немного отшатнулся, явно вообразив себе все во всей красе. — А зачем он изначально брюки снял?  
— Да где вы его нашли? — раздраженно спросила Электра.  
— С ним все в порядке, — отмахнулся Питер. Едва ли он так считал, но раздражение от того, что все относятся к Уэйду снисходительно только на основании того, что у него нервное расстройство, было сильнее сомнений.  
— В общем, Питер, — Флэш выглядел так, будто ему было за что-то стыдно. — На самом деле сегодня мы собирались пристрелить Бранта, так что ты немного не вовремя.  
— Да что ж ты оправдываешься-то перед ним, — взвился Грампи.  
— Делайте, что хотите, — было похоже на то, что у Питера неожиданно кончилось терпение. — Уэйд вас отведет, я сваливаю.  
Он поправил рюкзак и развернулся, твердо вознамерившись уйти, но на этот раз Уэйд взял на себя роль Гэндальфа.  
— Нет, ты же обещал, что пойдешь со мной!  
— Я ничего не обещал, — Питер обогнул его и вышел, даже не попрощавшись, но Уэйд увязался за ним, точно как уличный пес, которого Питер имел неосторожность угостить своей провизией.  
— Но ты же мой Доктор, я не могу путешествовать без тебя.  
Питер остановился и повернулся к нему.  
— Уэйд, серьезно? Ты знаешь меня от силы три часа. Я с самого начала всего этого дерьма не уходил дальше границы штата, и ты зовешь меня пойти с тобой просто потому, что я поддержал твою шутку про Доктора Кто?  
Уэйд жалобно поднял брови, состроив такую физиономию, что было трудно понять, притворяется он или действительно настолько расстроен. Но, совершенно неожиданно, это выражение сменилось на сосредоточенное, и Уэйд настойчиво потащил Питера за ближайший трейлер.  
— Смотри, — он указал на группу каких-то вооруженных до зубов уголовников, направляющихся к сараю. — Надо их предупредить!  
— Это и есть Брант, — Питер нахмурился. — Сможешь их отвлечь так, чтобы они тебя не пристрелили?  
Уэйд пожал плечами. Обычно он был просто мастером экспромта, но сейчас вдруг посвятил себя размышлениям о том, что когда Питер хмурится, то выглядит старше, но из-за веснушек у него на носу это немножко смешно.  
— Я… Наверное все же буду Роуз Тайлер, — сообщил Уэйд. — Она блондинка, я — тоже, она была влюблена в Доктора, я… Иди давай! — Уэйд совершенно без предупреждения вышел из-за трейлера и направился прямиком к Бранту с его компанией.  
Питер посмотрел ему вслед, чертыхнулся и, пригибаясь, отправился обратно к «штабу» Флэша, надеясь, что запасной выход, который он заметил изнутри, окажется открыт.  


***

— Эй, чуваки, — Уэйд остановился перед группой вооруженных мародеров, совершенно не представляя, чем же ему их занять. Он мог бы рассказать им одну из своих историй, но Питер просил, чтобы его не подстрелили. Еще он мог бы рассказать им про Питера, но понял, что уже стал относиться к нему тем особенным образом, когда ты вовсе не испытываешь желания хвалиться. Пока он размышлял, как же это вышло, ведь Питер не был ни рыжим, ни обладателем третьего размера груди и даже не являлся ему в облике Санта Муэрте в сопровождении живых мертвецов, когда Уэйд был мертв и растерян, компания уголовников начала терять терпение:  
— Что ему надо?  
Уэйд удивился, что один из компании обратился не к нему, а к главарю, который, видимо, и был вышеозначенным Брантом. «Журналистка была с такой фамилией, криминальную хронику вела», — вспомнил Уэйд, попутно порадовавшись, что есть кто-то на свете, кроме мертвяков, куда страшнее него — полюбопытствовавший парень как будто сунул голову в костер.  
— Так может, спросишь прямо у него, Джек? — с легким раздражением отозвался Брант, поправив на плече дробовик.  
— Чего тебе надо? — послушался Джек, выступив вперед.  
Уэйд понял, что всю эту заминку посвятил тому, что обдумывал верно ли будет сейчас влюбиться, если в загробном мире у него есть подружка.  
«Хотелось бы напомнить, как ты влюбился в Нину за три часа. И что из этого вышло».  
Обычно он не был склонен к таким философствованиям, и желудок, издавший вопль умирающего кита, тут же все прояснил — он просто был очень, очень, очень голоден. Как всегда, после того, как оживешь. А голод всегда негативно сказывался на его моральном благополучии.  
— Господи, парень, я бы на твоем месте хоть носил на голове тыкву, — Уэйд потер нос. Он не нервничал и не собирался врать, просто, взглянув на мародера Джека повнимательнее, очень порадовался, что зомби оставили ему его собственный нос, когда решили сыграть с ним в игру «ложитесь, мистер Президент!». — У вас тут, кажется, охотничья застава или вроде того?  
— Вроде того, — ответил Брант, переглянувшись с остальными. — Тебя кто пропустил-то сюда?  
— У вас на входе очень милый паренек, пожелал мне приятного дня, подарил магнит на холодильник. Так вот. Я только что пришел из леса и…  
— И?  
— Ииии…  
«Там трехметровый доктор без штанов».  
Уэйд любил и ненавидел свой внутренний голос. Вообще-то, их было два. Первый любил поболтать, а второй всегда мог дать нужную подсказку в липкой ситуации. Вроде этой.  
— Там какой-то новый вид зараженных, так что вы бы поосторожнее. Ростом метра три, кидается на все, даже на оленей, и главное — брюк не носит! Ужасающее зрелище, я еле ноги унес, парни. В общем-то, я мог рассказать об этом кому угодно, но почему-то решил рассказать вам, — Уэйд развел руками.  
— Кто это такой? — опять оживился Джек. Уэйд решил, что когда тот совал в костер голову, перепутав ее с картошкой, ему, скорее всего, припекло мозги.  
— Джек, меня зовут Уэйд, приятно познакомиться. Я лесоруб.  
— А больше смахиваешь на дальнобойщика, — почему-то усомнился Джек. Скорее всего, от отсутствия на Уэйде рубашки в клетку.  
Брант в это время кивнул остальным и компания двинулась к сараю.  
— Уэйд, на твою удачу, мы как раз идем к тем парням, которые у нас на охоту и ходят. Вот им сейчас все и расскажешь.  
Брант начинал раздражать. В «прошлой жизни» Уэйд знавал таких типов и брал на них заказы как халтуру на дом. Расправиться с таким «криминальным авторитетом» можно было по дороге за продуктами, даже одежды не испачкав, но их самомнение всегда высилось над «подконтрольным» районом, как Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг. Иного зараженного теперь было жальче отправить на тот свет выстрелом в голову.  
«Лицо попроще сделай».  
«И поешь уже, во имя всех Богов Севера!»  
Уэйд отмотал в голове дискуссию назад и отрицательно замахал руками, снова останавливая всю компанию.  
— Нет-нет-нет, мы туда пойти не можем!  
— И что же там стряслось?  
— Вы наверное знаете того парня, с лицом как у Мартина Фримана? То есть он не похож на него, но просто у него такое же выражение лица.  
— Это Кейн, — уверенно заявил Джек.  
— Вот, точно же? Того и гляди повесит полотенце на шею и пойдет с гномами в Эребор. Так вот, захожу я к ним в сарай, а он и говорит тому белобрысому «Отсоси!» а тот берет и…  
— Бэннет, напомни, почему мы его до сих пор не пристрелили? — спросил кто-то с галерки.  
— И, правда, чего это я.  
Уэйд отрицательно покачал головой, когда Брант потянулся за пистолетом на поясе.  
— Мой будущий бойфренд не любит, когда убивают людей, — серьезно предупредил Уэйд.  
— Ну, видимо придется ему немного погоревать, — Брант снял пистолет с предохранителя.  
— Вот ты жопашник, — не одобрил Уэйд и, выбив пистолет у него из руки, ударил главаря банды в солнечное сплетение. Все это он проделал так быстро, что, когда остальная шайка опомнилась, он уже прикрывался задыхающимся Брантом. Кажется, выбивая у него пистолет, Уэйд сломал ему пару пальцев.  
— А ну отпусти папочку, а не то я вышибу тебе мозги! — заголосил Джек, вместе со всей оравой направив на Уэйда оружие.  
— Иу, — Уэйд даже отступил. — Ребята, это нездорово. Я конечно тоже не эталон… А ну, не хрипи мне тут! — Уэйд сильнее придушил Бранта, продолжая отступать. — Но это уж совсем.  
«Интересно, твои друзья там пьют чай?»  
— Вроде еще не пять, чтобы Мартин, то есть Грампи согнал всех на чаепитие...  
Сделав еще шаг назад, Уэйд на кого-то наткнулся. Этот кто-то спереди был довольно мягким, как будто у него была женская грудь.  
— Давай-ка этого засранца сюда, Уилсон, — кто-то с женской грудью оказался Электрой.  
— Я выяснил, что он отец вон того симпатяги, так что может не будешь его убивать?  
Электра взяла Бранта за шкирку и швырнула на землю, уперев тому колено в спину. Уэйд так и не вспомнил, почему не взялся за этот заказ, но стал склоняться к варианту, что просто не захотел, чтобы она надрала ему зад.  
— Кто-нибудь из вас, хуесосов, вздумает рыпаться — я его пристрелю. Если всем, кроме Джека, на вашего дражайшего босса насрать, эти ребята перестреляют остальных, — указала за спину мародерам Электра, прижимая дуло пистолета к затылку Бранта, который так и не мог откашляться после того, как его обработал Уэйд.  
— Это ты сразу им переводишь на понятный язык? То-то я не мог достичь с ними взаимопонимания!  
— Уилсон, придержи язык.  
Уэйд возмущенно фыркнул, взмахнув руками в воздухе, но этот жест здорово отдавал беспомощностью.  
— Спасибо бы хоть сказали, а, — пробурчал он, наблюдая, как Грампи с американским солдатом вяжут мародеров, которых уже держали на мушке какие-то другие ребята, просочившиеся из толпы. Наверное, те чуваки из сопротивления, о которых говорил Питер в лесу.  
— Спасибо, — сказать по правде, Уэйд не ожидал услышать благодарность. Питер подкрался к нему так же неслышно, как Электра до этого. — Молодец, что догадался, как устроить все без перестрелки, — Питер коротко потянул его за толстовку в сторону. — Пошли отсюда.  
Уэйд от смущения надвинул бейсболку на глаза и сразу после этого снова сдвинул ее на затылок, надел сверху капюшон и поплелся за ним, засунув руки в карман толстовки на животе.  
— Да я просто тут, ну… Подумал…  
— Хорошо, что подумал. Даже Престон не всегда думает перед тем, как стреляет.  
— Да мне и стрелять-то не из чего было… — Уэйд остановился напротив Питера, когда тот встал, облокотившись спиной о какой-то трейлер почти на краю лагеря. Отсюда было видно, что к лагерю ведет почти заросшая дорога, по которой сюда и пригнали эти «дома на колесах».  
Питер молчал, скрестив руки на груди, и выглядел очень уж серьезно.  
— Когда они там закончат, надо Нейта принести, — напомнил Уэйд. — Лучше всего попросить этого здоровяка Грампи и твоего приятеля, а то я немного устал, — желудок Уэйда опять бесцеремонно встрял в разговор печальным криком раненного кита. — Точнее проголодался. А зачем мы сюда ушли?  
— Просто не хочу в этом участвовать, — устало и раздраженно ответил Питер. — Пять лет это дерьмо творится и все пять лет вместо того, чтобы высунуть голову из задницы, все продолжают что-то делить.  
Уэйд пожал плечами. Серьезные разговоры всегда ставили его в тупик, даже если это были разговоры с самим собой.  
— У меня в Джерси никто ничего не делил.  
— Ты жил в резервации?  
— Нет, все жили в резервации без меня, — Уэйд опять пожал плечами. Питер заставлял его чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, и он невольно пытался казаться меньше, что при его комплекции, в сравнении с Питером, было немного затруднительно. — У меня документов не было, когда людей распределяли по резервациям, и я решил, что мне и без них хорошо. Да и электричество у меня было.  
Питер, похоже, заметил, что заставляет его нервничать и немного расслабил позу, даже смягчив выражение лица.  
— Один мой знакомый тоже так живет. Зато нет комендантского часа.  
— Ну да! — Уэйд заметил перемену в его настроении и сразу расслабился сам. — К тому же, знаешь… Джерси. Не хотел бы я сидеть с ними в резервации.  
— Ты бы ни с кем не захотел сидеть в резервации, уж поверь мне… — Питер провел рукой по лбу, убрав волосы. От того, что он часто так делал, когда был в замешательстве или думал о чем-то, его челка задорно торчала вверх. Канадка среди крутых парней не вышла из моды даже в апокалипсис. — Ладно, давай притащим Саммерса сюда, пока он копыта не откинул.  


***

Не очень-то вежливо сформулированное опасение Питера насчет Нейта Саммерса оказалось довольно-таки злободневным. Когда Грампи и Флэш под чутким руководством Уэйда, провозгласившего себя Мучеником Революции, притащили его в лагерь, он едва держался в сознании. Нина от усталости даже не стала интересоваться, что же их так задержало. Попытавшись привлечь ее к составлению дальнейшего плана действий сопротивления, Электра обнаружила, что Нина уснула за столом, подперев голову рукой. Через некоторое время Уэйд снова оказался в ситуации, которая преследовала его всю жизнь. Он ненавидел это чуть ли не больше всего, но часто, куда бы он ни пытался себя приткнуть, оказывался там лишним. Он не хотел мешать Нине спать, потому что знал, что та не спала уже двое суток. Питер болтал со своим приятелем и, послушав этот разговор от силы полминуты, Уэйд с позором бежал, не выдержав даже не на него направленной строгости Питера в отношении силовых методов. Попытавшись найти собеседника в Грампи, Уэйд только удостоверился, что тот был синтезирован из ДНК Питера и Мартина Фримана: Грампи состроил очень суровую рожу и опять показал ему средний палец, так ничего и не сказав. Электра вела себя как генерал армии и, кажется, вогнала бы нож ему между глаз, если бы он решил помешать повстанцам играть в солдатиков. Попытавшись раздобыть пищи, он нашел только чей-то окаменелый протеиновый батончик, который без всякой совести стащил. Пришлось вернуться к Нейту в лазарет, но тот совсем расклеился и беседы не поддержал.  
— ...а ты читал «Хоббита»? Я уверен, что читал. Ну, или смотрел хотя бы, но там все совершенно переврали, — Уэйд сел в скрипучем кресле по-турецки. — Когда мне было лет десять, Бильбо Бэггинс был моим любимым героем. Мы оба любили приключения и поесть. Я и сейчас люблю поесть, еще больше, чем в детстве. Так вот знаешь, почему я очень сильно невзлюбил Торина? — Уэйд замолчал и, наклонив голову, посмотрел на Саммерса, поймав себя на мысли, что следит, вздымается ли еще его грудная клетка.  
— Да никто не умирает от того, что ему ляжку прострелили! Так знаешь, почему? Когда Торин умер, Бильбо так сильно расстроился, что даже плакал. И знаешь, какая у этой истории мораль? На самом деле у всех моих историй есть какая-то мораль, даже если ее никто, кроме меня… Да даже если и я ее не вижу.  
— «Не смей мне тут помереть»?  
Уэйд обернулся к двери. Питер опять подкрался. Наверное, все люди научились передвигаться тише из-за сложившихся обстоятельств, но Питер был в этом просто каким-то гуру.  
— Ты подслушиваешь чужие задушевные беседы!  
— Ты тоже. Я думаю, с ним все будет в порядке. Было бы здорово сделать переливание крови, чтобы быстрее восстановился, но раз уж для этого нет возможности, сойдет и так. Недели через две будет как новый.  
Уэйд оперся руками о сиденье кресла, подавшись вперед.  
— Две недели его теперь ждать? Но мы почему-то очень торопились, когда пытались дойти до Олбани.  
Питер пожал плечами. Он был в курсе, что Саммерс опасался, что Уэйд недолго протянет в своем пограничном состоянии, но доносить эту мысль до самого Уэйда он не собирался.  
— Пойдем со мной, — Уэйд опять начал клянчить.  
— Я, в общем-то, и шел тебе сообщить, что мы завтра выдвигаемся.  
Уэйд даже открыл рот от удивления. Слез с кресла и подошел к Питеру, который так и стоял в дверном проеме, опершись плечом о косяк.  
— Я тебе тоже понравился, правда? — воодушевленно спросил Уэйд. — Из нас отличная команда! Надо подумать, как ее назвать…  
«Amazing Friends».  
— Точно! Наша команда будет называться Amazing Friends в честь нашей дружбы и твоей удивительности.  
— Нина сказала, что должна помочь Электре достать оружие для повстанцев и им с нами немного не по пути. Я знаю, где можно позаимствовать машину, так что… — Питер похлопал Уэйда по плечу, подталкивая его к выходу. Когда тот вышел, он закрыл за ним дверь. — На ближайшие пару дней мы команда.  
— Это будут лучшие дни за весь зомбиапокалипсис! Исключая, может, тот день, когда я нашел холодильник с замороженной пиццей… Или тот день, когда я чуть не перепутал зомби с обдолбанной девчонкой. На самом деле это был паршивый день, и зомби оказался не девчонкой...  
— Я не хочу знать, — Питер поднял руки, идя впереди Уэйда по коридору.  
— А еще было круто, когда я…  
— Давай остановимся на крутости холодильника замороженной пиццы. Думаю, пара дней в моей компании и это — как раз соизмеримые вещи.  


***

Сон был вторым из трех занятий в мире, которыми Уэйд любил заниматься больше всего. Раньше он соперничал только с сексом, но после того, как в мире начались перебои с питанием, а потом Уэйд и вовсе подхватил зомбивирус, еда уверенно вырвалась на первое место. Но в последнее время все три любимых занятия Уэйда либо пропали из его жизни вовсе, либо сократились до такого минимума, что это и жизнью-то назвать было можно с трудом. Вот и теперь еще солнце-то не взошло, а его уже кто-то будил.  
— Да просыпайся же ты, в самом деле, сколько можно?  
— Еще часов шесть, — честно ответил Уэйд. Его пихнули в бок, но он поймал злодея за руку и почти уложил рядом, поскольку сейчас ему было глубоко наплевать на то, кто разделит с ним пропахший костром спальник — хоть красавчик Джек — лишь бы спать дальше. Но план не сработал, злоумышленник оказался сильным малым и, дернув Уэйда за руку, заставил его сесть. Уэйд открыл глаза, недовольно морщась.  
— Питер, ни черта себе… Я вешу килограммов девяносто.  
— Я заметил, — Питер так и не отпустил его руку и встал, так же резко потянув Уэйда за собой. — Давай, взбодрись. У тебя с мозгами проблемы, ты до вечера будешь дрыхнуть, если тебя не будить.  
Уэйд встал и потер глаза свободной рукой. Искать бейсболку в таком состоянии было невозможно, поэтому он просто надел на голову капюшон толстовки, чтобы быстрее вернуться в зону комфорта.  
— Вот сразу надо напоминать?  
— Я к тому, что при поражении нервной системы сонливость — частый симптом.  
— Ты такой умный, — Уэйд попытался сесть обратно на свое, пусть не очень удобное, но теплое спальное место на полу, но выяснил, что Питер все еще держит его за руку чуть выше запястья. Очевидно, сделав это открытие, Уэйд уставился на его руку слишком явно, потому что Питер почти сразу отпустил.  
— Собирайся, пойдем. Если хочешь, можешь зайти к своим, но не надолго. Напутствия в дорогу я выслушивать не намерен.  
— Сэр, есть сэр, — Уэйд отдал честь и зевнул, потягиваясь. — А что если мы, ну знаешь… Тут же недалеко до Олбани, мы же только сходим туда, покажем меня ученым и все, — Уэйд почесал затылок через капюшон толстовки. — Я не люблю ни с кем прощаться, все провожают, как на похороны.  
— Вот за этим я в шесть утра и встал, — понимающе кивнув, сказал Питер.  
— Шесть утра?! Ты безумен, — Уэйд стал сворачивать свой спальный мешок, чтобы затолкать его в рюкзак. Спальник был так потрепан временем, что много места в рюкзаке уже не занимал. За этим занятием он нашел бейсболку Питера и надел ее, стянув капюшон. Сильнее всего в той схватке с зомби, после которой Уэйд почему-то стал иммунным, пострадали его руки и лицо, так что теперь без чего-то, что бросало бы тень на его покрытую шрамами рожу, он чувствовал себя до крайности неуютно. — Я сейчас, — Уэйд достал из рюкзака потрепанный блокнот с привязанной к нему ручкой. Питер заметил, что больше половины блокнота он уже исписал. Усевшись на полу, он стал что-то писать, периодически поднимая глаза к потолку, очевидно, задумавшись над формулировкой. Нечаянно прочитав заголовок «Дорогие Нина и Нейт…» Питер не стал мешать ему писать записку о том, что он отлучится на недельку и, предупредив Уэйда, что подождет снаружи, вышел на улицу. Он собирался дойти пешком до ближайшего городишки, где жил один его давний знакомый, взять у него машину и подбросить Уэйда прямо к Albany Medical Center, куда повстанцы увезли часть оборудования с исследовательской базы, где он работал не так давно. Сам себе это рвение он объяснял тем, что как ученый он все же хотел бы поучаствовать в создании средства, способного спасти человечество. На примере Уэйда было очевидно, что человеческий организм способен вступать с вирусом в симбиоз и без утраты человеческого облика. Потом Питер вспомнил, где в лагере хранилась еда и к тому времени, как Уэйд тоже вышел на улицу, стащил там две банки бобов из множества имевшихся и пакет домашнего печенья, которое в лагере, как это ни странно, до сих пор кто-то пек.  
— Я оставил записку, что мы ушли, — сообщил Уэйд. Питер протянул ему пакет с песочным печеньем, до сих пор недоумевая, где они тут добывают сахар и, поправив рюкзак, зашагал к одному из выходов из лагеря, о которых было известно далеко не всем в нем живущим.  


***

— А этот твой знакомый, — Уэйд с большим трудом, чем Питер, забрался на второй этаж двухэтажного здания с обвалившейся стеной. Пройдя через этаж, можно было выйти из лагеря в лес, не привлекая лишнего внимания. — Почему ты думаешь, что он даст нам машину? Он такой добрый малый? Сейчас все стали очень жадные… — Уэйд почти доел все печенье, а они еще даже не успели выйти из лагеря. Устыдив сам себя, он догнал Питера и протянул ему бумажный пакет, но тот отказался.  
— Я уже позавтракал, — Питер спрыгнул на землю со второго этажа с другой стороны лагеря. — Ну… Я бы не назвал его добрым малым.  
— Тогда почему он даст нам машину? — Уэйд спрыгнул следом. Что его удивило: сам он, в прошлом сержант канадской армии и высокооплачиваемый наемник, приземлился с таким грохотом, будто кто-то бросил со второго этажа мешок с цементом. Питер же, доктор неизвестно каких наук, но все же доктор, передвигался легко и тихо, как какой-нибудь ниндзя.  
— Он мне кое-что задолжал.  
— А ты уверен, что он из Ланнистеров?  
— За Тириона сойдет.  
— В смысле такой же умный или такой же короткий? — Уэйд догнал Питера и пошел с ним рядом, время от времени поглядывая на него. Питеру эта манера снова напомнила о братьях наших меньших: собаки часто вели себя точно так же. От содержания вопроса Питер не сдержал короткого смешка и, не останавливаясь, показал Уэйду приблизительный рост своего товарища — примерно себе по шею.  
— То есть особым умом не блещет, — понял Уэйд.  
— Прямо скажем... — Питер не стал договаривать. — Но долги платит.  
Некоторое время Уэйд молча шел рядом, но по шуршанию бумажного пакета было несложно догадаться, что он молчит только потому, что его рот занят едой. Питер не то, чтобы раздражался от того, что Уэйд слишком часто жаждал поболтать. Скорее, это просто было для него непривычно. Раньше он и сам нечасто замолкал, но после того, как численность человечества резко сократилась на пару миллиардов за несколько недель, люди начали говорить не по делу куда меньше. Прошло уже несколько лет, во многих резервациях начала даже понемногу восстанавливаться индустрия развлечений, но тяга к пустопорожним беседам ни у кого так и не проснулась. А Уэйд как будто все это пропустил. Он болтал о сериалах, которые уже не увидишь просто так, включив телевизор. Его куда больше занимала информация, что кто-то может походить на Тириона Ланнистера, чем то, что он вдвоем с малознакомым типом тащится неизвестно куда через лес без оружия и знания местности. В конце концов, Уэйд восставал из мертвых и тут же пытался завести новых друзей, а не тратил время на то, чтобы прийти в себя.  
— А далеко он живет? — не до конца прожевав, спросил Уэйд, прервав раздумья Питера.  
— Если не будешь копушей, до вечера доберемся.  
— Я не копуша! Нейт копуша, а я даже не отстаю, — он довольно грустно посмотрел в пустой пакет от печенья и, скомкав его, засунул в боковой карман рюкзака. — А он точно не будет в нас стрелять?  
— Зачем бы ему в нас стрелять?  
Уэйд поморщился и засунул руки в карман на животе.  
— В меня постоянно все стреляют. Это ужасно больно. К примеру, когда меня покусали, я отбился от жмуриков и пошел домой умирать. Ну как, пошел… Думаю, тогда я мало чем отличался от зомби. Так меня застрелили! Какой-то умник с вышки взял и снял меня со снайперки, я очнулся ночью и даже не понял, что это было, так меня вдобавок еще чуть крысы не обглодали. Потом я иду в гости к другу. В резервацию меня не пускают, конечно, но пролезть можно. И тут я в первый раз в жизни вижу Нину. Она из дробовика укладывает штук пять бегунов подряд, потому что какой-то паренек, который с ними тогда еще был, всполошил весь квартал. Естественно я стою с открытым ртом — ты ее видел — и тут этот мудила, — Уэйд посмотрел на Питера с целью удостовериться, что тот слушает. К его удивлению тот даже кивнул, встретив его взгляд, показывая, что уяснил первую часть рассказа. — Не Нейт, а тот паренек, который с ними тогда был, берет и стреляет в меня. В меня! Я оглянулся — не было у меня за спиной никого, чтобы так промазать. Благо в тот раз не насмерть, но я бы взял и прострелил ему колено, если бы у Нины патроны не закончились, пришлось не в него стрелять, а в щелкуна. Что самое печальное, все это еще только начало моих злоключений с огнестрельным оружием…  
— А что стало с тем парнем? — Питер, похоже, стал проникаться судьбой персонажей.  
— Да сожрали его, наверное. Когда его укусили, Нейт выпустил ему пулю в лоб.  
Питер набрал воздуха, но ничего так и не сказал, просто посмотрев перед собой.  
— Думаю, пока ты со мной, в нас никто не будет стрелять, — наконец, сообщил он. — У меня несколько иной стиль жизни. Совсем не похожий на GTA V.  
— Ох, я так скучаю по приставке. Я говорил, что у меня было электричество? Мой приятель Уизл помог мне с проводкой за то, что я у него курьером работал. Как он там без меня… — Уэйд немного обогнал Питера и теперь обернулся. — А этот твой друг не даст нам машину, чтобы я потом смог съездить в Джерси? Мне что-то сильно неохота опять пешком тащиться.  
— Мне кажется, мы не обязаны будем возвращать ему машину, так что, если ты найдешь топливо — почему бы и нет?  
— А ты поедешь со мной?  
Питер поднял брови и покачал головой, догоняя его. Одно насчет Уэйда можно было сказать наверняка — ему было очень одиноко.  
— Давай сначала доберемся до Олбани, — Питер обнадеживающе улыбнулся, хотя не имел ни желания, ни намерения ехать в Джерси, когда бы то ни было. Просто у Уэйда был такой грустный собачий взгляд, пусть и выдававший в нем манипулятора, что невольно поддаешься нежеланию его расстраивать.  
Когда Уэйд уже закончил рассказ о том, как за последние три месяца его подстрелили шесть раз, и что это даже на два раза больше, чем за все время, пока он был военным, наемником и «простым парнем, которого не пустили в резервацию», они вышли из леса. По дороге дошли до близлежащего заброшенного городка и даже без происшествий перелезли через ограду, хоть Питеру и пришлось, взобравшись на гараж, искать для Уэйда лестницу, поскольку он оказался отнюдь не так ловок.  
— Где ты всему этому научился? В Университете Повелителей Времени?  
— А такой есть?  
— Не уверен. Но Мастер же где-то учился до того, как сошел с ума.  
Питер пожал плечами.  
— До этого дерьма просто занимался тем, сем… Потом как-то пришлось. Ты просто тяжелее, — заметив, что Уэйд явно расстроен тем, что оплошал, попытался успокоить его Питер.  
— Настолько, что подо мной доска проломилась?  
— Ты же вторым лез.  
Уэйд не стал уточнять, что полез вторым только потому, что хотел посмотреть, как с такого ракурса смотрится задница Питера, поскольку все еще находил свои эмоции на этот счет неуместными. Голоса подсказывали, что это все результат того факта, что все отношения Уэйда за последнее время были воображаемыми. Последняя настоящая девушка, которая проявила к нему свою благосклонность, пренебрегла его крепкой эмоциональной привязанностью и, удовлетворив свои нужды и прихоти, отчалила в Техас, даже его не предупредив. Не сказать, чтобы это времена изменили людей в худшую сторону, поскольку подобные истории случались с Уэйдом на протяжении всей жизни, даже когда его внешность можно было смело использовать в рекламе нижнего белья и журналах для гетеросексуальных женщин и гомосексуальных мужчин. Видимо, что-то все же было не так с его собственным характером.  
— Почти пришли, — сообщил Питер, оторвав его от анализа своих многочисленных социальных фиаско. — Смотри под ноги: могут быть растяжки.  
— Твой приятель не очень-то хорошо следит за территорией, — отметил Уэйд, показывая вперед. Вернувшись из раздумий в реальный мир, он тут же заметил вдалеке медленно покачивающегося сталкера, тупо уставившегося в стену здания, ранее, по всей видимости, бывшего мотелем.  
— Обойдем, — скомандовал Питер. У Уэйда из оружия с собой был только короткий нож и открывашка, так что эта идея пришлась ему по вкусу.  
— Вот у меня в районе никогда такого не было, — похвастался Уэйд, перейдя почти на шепот. — Только если какие-нибудь недоумки на хвосте притащат, и то быстро отстреливал.  
— Знаешь, ты помоложе и постройнее, доложу тебе, — ответил ему Питер, тоже понизив голос.  
— Ты пять минут назад сказал, что я жирный!  
— Ты не жирный, — отмахнулся Питер, лишь бы Уэйд сейчас угомонился, справа от сталкера был забор, на который не забрался бы даже Питер с его ловкостью героя Assassin's Creed. Слева можно было подняться по внешней лестнице на второй этаж мотеля и попытаться проскользнуть мимо зараженного там. Уэйд даже удивился, что под ним не проломилась и не заскрипела ступенька, не обвалились перила и не приземлились пришельцы, когда они с Питером крались по лестнице буквально в каких-то пяти метрах от почти слепого зараженного. На втором этаже Уэйд заметил опору для винтовки и несколько гильз. Питер, проследив за его взглядом, кивнул и приложил палец к губам. Дойдя по общему балкону до другой стороны здания, оба немного расслабились. Увы, ненадолго.  
— О, черт… — произнес Питер, посмотрев вниз за забор мотеля. За этим «О, черт…» сначала последовал взрыв, а затем и вопли зараженных, услышавших этот душераздирающий звук со всех концов квартала. За забором, который они даже не попытались преодолеть, оказался еще один сталкер. И упомянутая Питером растяжка между двумя домами. Попытавшись забиться в этот закуток, уютный и привлекательный для каждого зараженного на второй стадии, сталкер, конечно же, напоролся на растяжку и взрывом гранаты размазал себя по стенам.  
— Самое неприятное то, — заметил Уэйд, уже не пытаясь говорить тише. — Что я слышу, что кто-то из этих гавриков заночевал…  
— Прямо в мотеле! — закончил Питер. Уэйд не успел даже заметить, как тот достал нож и вогнал его зараженному в шею до того, как он успел даже на половину высунуться из окна, чтобы откусить от Уэйда кусок.  
— Впечатляюще, — выдохнул Уэйд. Хоть зараженный и не смог бы причинить ему смертельного вреда при всем рвении, снова терпеть членовредительство в свой адрес в планы Уэйда не входило.  
— Бежим! — Питер добежал до второй лестницы и, перескакивая через ступеньки, стал спускаться.  
— Кто вообще ставит чертовы растяжки?! Взрыв же всю округу соберет нахрен! — Уэйд не отставал от него, но не раскритиковать чужой метод охраны периметра просто не смог.  
— Я же говорил, что он не очень умный, — согласился Питер, стремительно убегая с места происшествия. Зрячие собратья бедолаги, напоровшегося на растяжку, уже заметили улепетывающую добычу и воплями приглашали товарищей присоединиться к погоне за дичью.  
— Куда мы бежим?! — Уэйда порядком взволновало то, что зомби так быстро объявили на них облаву.  
Питер не ответил, только, как показалось Уэйду, прибавив скорости. Завернув за угол, он затормозил у железной двери в какой-то гараж и начал молотить в нее, поминутно оборачиваясь.  
— Логан! Мать твою, открывай, старый идиот! Я тебя за твою сраную растяжку подвешу с балкона этого сраного мотеля!  
Уэйд встал спиной к спине Питера, глядя, как зомби быстро сокращают довольно приличное расстояние до них. Стоило отметить, что страх смерти несколько обогащал лексикон Питера цветистыми выражениями. На моменте, когда старому идиоту Логану обещали засунуть гребаную гранату в его тупую задницу, железная дверь гаража открылась и их втащили внутрь, захлопнув двери едва ли не перед носом у зараженных.  
Уэйд заметил, что в смятении вцепился в руку Питера и тут же его отпустил, когда обратил внимание, что заросший тип в клетчатой рубахе с закатанными рукавами тычет в них дробовиком.  
— Ты же обещал, что в нас не будут стрелять, — пожаловался Уэйд. Тип ему не слишком понравился с первого взгляда.  
— Здорово, Паркер, — не опуская дробовика сказал тип. — Это кто? — он ткнул дулом Уэйду в грудь, отчего сразу заработал еще десять очков к антипатии. Еще пятьдесят Уэйд накинул сразу, как только начал дышать носом. Он, конечно, сам не мылся дня три, и от него воняло костром и подгоревшей фасолью, но чтобы так пренебрегать водными процедурами!  
— Привет, я Уэйд Уилсон. Дальнобойщик, — представился Уэйд, учтя предыдущие замечания.  
— Да хоть лесоруб. Какого хрена ты его притащил, Паркер?  
— Дробовик-то убери, — посоветовал Питер в ответ.  
— Этот засранец выглядит так, будто через минуту станет гребаным зомби, — ответил Логан, и не думая отвести от Уэйда дуло. — Зная тебя, ты из жалости и мертвяка погреться притащишь.  
— При всем уважении, я, напротив, померз бы на улице, у меня, кажется, сейчас начнут слезиться глаза. К тому же середина июня.  
Питер толкнул Уэйда локтем.  
— Он не заразный, — сказал Питер и, взяв за дуло дробовик, попытался со всей доступной учтивостью изъять его у Логана, но тот дробовик не отдал, а повесил за спину, тут же скрестив на груди покрытые густой черной шерстью руки.  
Ранее высказанное замечание Питера было верным: Уэйду в его возрасте и физической форме следить за порядком вокруг своего жилья было куда легче. Логану на вид было лет пятьдесят, его отросшие патлы были подернуты сединой, лицо несло печать алкоголизма, картину довершал пивной живот. Уэйд не стал протягивать ему руку, чтобы поздороваться, поскольку испытал неодолимое ощущение, что он ее либо сломает, либо в нее плюнет. Молчание, во время которого Логан оценивающе разглядывал Уэйда, сильно затянулось. Даже Питер стал чувствовать себя неуютно.  
— А где Скотт? — спросил он, попытавшись растопить лед отчуждения.  
— Уехал, — лед не тронулся.  
Уэйд сглотнул, огляделся по сторонам, сам заметив, что вышло слегка воровато, и тоже предпринял попытку наладить отношения:  
— Растяжка кстати мастерски была поставлена, он ее едва задел, и уже все на воздух взлетело, — к сожалению, вовремя остановиться Уэйд мог очень и очень редко. И не сейчас. — Вот только, честно говоря, ставить растяжки в двух шагах от собственного дома на противника, главная система оповещения у которого — звук, это немного… Несколько… Ммм… Недальнови… — под взглядом Логана окончание застряло у Уэйда в горле. На его памяти, это произошло с ним второй раз в жизни. И до этого ему казалось, что заткнуть его силой мысли было под силу только людям, которые ему очень сильно нравятся. Как оказалось, это работало и в обратную сторону.  
Питер вздохнул, как-то сумев выразить в этом вздохе всю свою скорбь и недовольство.  
— Может, мы пройдем уже внутрь или так и будем тут торчать? Мы шли с самого утра, а потом нас чуть не сожрали.  
— Не поперлись бы — не сожрали б, — справедливо заметил Логан и, развернувшись, двинулся вглубь гаража, где скрывалась дверь в его жилище.  
Когда он повернулся к ним спиной, Уэйд попытался изобразить на лице непередаваемое страдание, помогая себе драматической жестикуляцией, но Питер наигранно нахмурился и дал ему подзатыльник, прежде чем последовать за Логаном в дом. Уэйд пошел за ним, как за матушкой гусыней. Не будь его рядом, он совершенно точно остался бы в гараже и дождался, когда оттуда выветрится запах его хозяина.  
— Кстати, Питер… — догнав его, вполголоса начал Уэйд. — Там в гараже нет никакой машины.  
— Ну, может она невидимая. Уэйд, ты, правда, думаешь, что я не заметил?  
— Да я сам чуть не ослеп, мало ли!  
— Я более стойкий малый, чем ты, — заверил его Питер.  
А вот дом Логана был куда лучше, чем его способы охраны близлежащей территории. Не то, чтобы в нем царил уют и порядок, но окна были добротно укреплены, имелась кухня, подобие оружейного склада и лестница на второй этаж, которую Уэйд тут же решил обследовать.  
— Не вздумай там ничего трогать, — предупредил его хозяин дома, но на удивление проявил гостеприимство и предоставил гостям возможность расположиться и отдохнуть. Питер все еще мялся со своей просьбой и завел с Логаном какую-то пустопорожнюю беседу о соседях, которые раньше у него, Логана, были в наличии. Живых соседях, а не тех, что пытались их съесть. Уэйд быстро заскучал и отправился на второй этаж. Хоть ему не приходилось жаловаться на жилищные условия в Джерси, свой собственный дом он уже окрестил халупой. На втором этаже у Логана было светло, в спальне даже была нормальная двуспальная кровать и симпатичные занавесочки. А дома у Уэйда стоял только диван и рождественская гирлянда висела на карнизе вместо ночника...  
Напротив спальни он обнаружил ванную. Предположив, что найдет ее в руинах, Уэйд зажег свет и не поверил своим глазам — все было в относительном порядке. Даже кусок зеркала висел на стене над раковиной, чтобы можно было в случае чего побриться. Едва ли, конечно, Логан нашел бы для этого случай, но все-таки… Сам Уэйд не прибегал к услугам бритья с тех пор, как его покусали: выйдя из дома в тот день гладко выбритым, как на свидание, роста волос на лице с тех пор он не замечал более никогда. Очевидно, что после воскрешения его организм рассудил, что их там быть не должно, раз до смерти не было. Как и половины правой брови. И довольно-таки большого клока волос на виске, где зомби содрали лоскут кожи, из-за которого Уэйд и сбрил свои белокурые локоны ко всем чертям, щеголяя теперь, как новобранец армии. Отвернувшись от зеркала, вселявшего скорбные мысли о былой привлекательности, Уэйд обратил внимание на ванну. Она была целой.  
— Чел, да у тебя даже душ есть, в чем проблема? — крикнул он и покрутил кран, честно ожидая, что оттуда посыплется песок, ржавые гвозди, польются сточные воды или кровь младенцев, но из крана потекла обычная вода. От нее, конечно, несло рекой, как от всей воды в последние годы, но, быстро обнаружив, что Логан оборудовал свою ванную котлом для нагревания, Уэйд уже через две секунды стоял под горячим душем. Одна секунда потребовалась на то, чтобы раздеться и еще одна — чтобы достать припасенное в рюкзаке мыло.  
— Там что, есть горячая вода?! — Питеру, похоже, тоже наскучили светские беседы или он поднялся на второй этаж поискать Уэйда, но заорал из-за двери так, будто от этого зависело не то, чтобы там спасение человечества. Существование вселенной, как минимум.  
— Да! Прикинь! Вот уж где ее найти не ожида…— Уэйд очень вовремя перехватил мыло удобнее, чтобы не попасть в неловкую ситуацию.  
— А ну подвинься, — Питер тоже решил не медлить и уж совсем не стал церемониться. Когда он оттер Уэйда в сторону от потока горячей воды из душа и подставил под нее лицо, Уэйд, хоть и подавил порыв тут же сократить и без того маленькое расстояние между ними до нуля, но в удовольствии уставиться на Питера себе не отказал.  
— Do-o-own boy… — протянул Уэйд, опустив взгляд. Конечно, для того, чтобы заработать непредвиденный стояк ему сейчас не хватало…  
«Да всего тебе хватает. Вот он сейчас развернется, чтобы волосы намочить, заденет тебя и все».  
Скорее всего, это действительно было все. Еще час назад он думал, что способен совладать со своими чувствами, но не когда твоя новая влюбленность стоит в 10 сантиметрах от тебя без одежды. У Питера был легкий загар, выдававший, что в первые солнечные дни лета он ходил по улице в майке. На плече белел шрам, по форме напоминавший ранение от стрелы.  
— Какая у тебя клевая задница, — Уэйд озвучил вслух свое следующее наблюдение, так и продолжив прижиматься спиной к облупившейся кафельной плитке на стене обшарпанной ванной.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Питер, вообще не обратив внимания на то, что он сказал, забрал у него мыло и стал намыливать волосы.  
— Можно мне ее потрогать?  
— Ты собираешься мыться? Вода закончится сейчас, — Питер всучил мыло обратно ему в руки и начал смывать пену с волос. Уэйд, не отрывая от него взгляда, безучастно поводил мылом по груди. Питер, закончив с волосами, опять отобрал у него злосчастное мыло, быстро намылился сам и, совсем заняв место под душем, наконец, удосужился обратить на Уэйда внимание.  
— Что с тобой?  
— Тебе нравится Скарлетт Йохансен?  
— Да, — спокойно ответил Питер, но все же приподнял брови в этой своей неповторимой манере, как будто говорящей «какими же сказочными кретинами окружила меня судьба».  
— Так вот, я чувствую себя так, будто ко мне в душ зашла Скарлетт Йохансен.  
— Да вы осатанели там?! — из-за двери раздался даже не крик. Это было рычание.  
— Кто не успел, тот опоздал! — немедленно отозвался Питер и, намылив руки, потер сначала слегка обросшую солдатским «ежиком» голову Уэйда, потом его шею и плечи…  
— Хватит, — сглотнув, взмолился тот.  
— Я и не собирался продолжать, — вручив ему мыло, заверил Питер. — Не маленький, — под забористую ругань из-за двери он вылез из ванны. Горячая вода стала быстро иссякать. Впрочем, холодный душ это было как раз то, что Уэйду сейчас требовалось сильнее всего.  
Уэйд вылез из душа только когда стало совсем холодно. Возможно, количество воды было ограниченным и старику Логану теперь придется еще месяца три собирать в бак дождевую воду.  
— Надо мыслить логически, — размышления всегда приводили Уэйда в настроение поговорить с самим собой. Он мог дать себе дельный совет или хотя бы попытаться отвлечь и повеселить! Голоса в голове появились у него еще давным-давно, после тяжелого приступа амнезии, когда его едва не застрелили в голову на миссии. Складывалось ощущение, что он просто так и не вспомнил, как… «держать себя вместе». Хотя мог бы не вспоминать и других вещей, вроде того инцидента в школе, когда его матери было лень постирать белье и она просто одолжила сыну свое, а с него в этот день стащили брюки. Правда, после этого случая у него появилась первая подружка, так что можно было передать маме спасибо за то, что она больше любила смотреть телевизор, чем вести хозяйство.  
«Я не назвал бы мысли о женском белье логическими».  
— Оно красивое, но неудобное, увы.  
«Это потому, что ты не женщина».  
— Между прочим, это многое бы упростило!  
Уэйд вытряхнул содержимое своего рюкзака на пол в надежде найти там чистую майку. Ведь оставалась же. Пусть «чистые» вещи в походе и пахли речной водой и разогретыми консервами, это все же лучше, чем уподобляться хозяину этого жилища.  
«Чем же это?»  
— Я бы ненавидел мужчин еще больше и не влюбился бы в Доктора.  
«Ты весь в маманю».  
— Хотел бы отметить, что я еще ни разу не стрелял в своего мужа из дробовика.  
«Так у тебя еще ни разу и не было мужа».  
«К тому же, она всего один раз выстрелила. Твердая рука была у нее…»  
Уэйд нашел майку, надел ее и сел на пол.  
— Почему мы вообще затеяли разговор о родителях?  
«Потому что твоя потребность в признании и любви идет именно оттуда».  
Нет, сегодняшний сеанс был явно бесцельной тратой времени. Уэйд только соскучился по благам цивилизации и маминым блинам, которые научился готовить сам, так где же теперь к ним кленовый сироп достанешь! Он даже нашел среди своих вещей пару чистых носков, затолкал грязную одежду в рюкзак и стал натягивать джинсы.  
«Неплохой повод постирать».  
— В Олбани постираю, у них там, наверное, вообще Диснейленд.  
«Ну, весь в мамашу».  
«Лучше быть ленивым психопатом, чем злобным алкоголиком».  
Уэйд закончил одеваться и вышел из ванной. Питер с Логаном о чем-то спорили на первом этаже. Уэйд спустился к ним но, заметив книжную полку, так и не стал вслушиваться в разговор. Правда, читал Логан какое-то окололитературное уныние и порнографические журналы…  
— Эй ты, чистюля, — Уэйд обернулся, как раз взяв в руки одно из сомнительных изданий в мягкой обложке. — Не трогай там ничего.  
— Да, ок! Я просто немного прибрался на твоей полке.  
— Чтобы на глазах у меня всегда был теперь, — Логан показал на него двумя короткими пальцами и угрожающе кивнул.  
Уэйд поморщился, подошел к столу, рядом с которым стоял Питер, опираясь рукой о столешницу, и сел на стул, поджав под него ноги.  
— Короче, Паркер, — сказал Логан, в продолжение прерванного разговора. — Я помогу вам найти тачку на ходу, и вы проваливаете. И больше ты сюда свой нос не суешь и друзей своих сюда не таскаешь, — Логан опять так зыркнул на Уэйда из-под бровей, что тот не выдержал.  
— Да что я сделал-то, Господи!  
— Ты истратил всю мою горячую воду, недоумок!  
— Ты все равно ей не пользовался!  
— К тому же я тоже принимал в этом непосредственное участие, — внес уточнение Питер, сделав примирительный жест руками. — И чем быстрее мы отсюда уберемся, тем скорее никто больше не будет тратить твою горячую воду.  
Уэйд подпер голову руками и поднял на Питера глаза. Тот переоделся в джинсовую рубаху поверх белой майки и из-за закатанных до локтя рукавов тоже теперь походил на лесоруба. На лесоруба из фантазий шестнадцатилетних школьниц, уставших от навязывания им образа сладенького принца… Уэйд вспомнил, что в последний раз так в душу ему запал какой-то скандинав с прекрасной прической, но, как только тот открыл рот, вся влюбленность улетучилась, настолько он оказался непроходимо глуп. Или просто плохо знал английский? С Питером это лекарство не срабатывало, чем больше он говорил, тем круче, умнее и привлекательнее казался.  
— Ладно, — заверения, что гости скоро уберутся, действовали на Логана очень благотворно. — Можем хоть сейчас двигать. Или вам надо еще марафет навести? — обращаясь конкретно к Уэйду, спросил Логан.  
— В мытье нет ничего плохого! Может, поедим перед выходом?  
— Правильно, парни. Ворвитесь ко мне в дом, заберите мою тачку, съешьте мою еду, почему бы и нет!  
— Я не думаю, что потеря еды как-то сильно на тебе скажется… — заметил Уэйд, поглядывая, как рубашка Логана с трудом выдерживает напор его пуза.  
— Ты поговори мне, говнюк, — Логан так наклонился к Уэйду, что тот зажмурился и отпрянул, картинно изображая крайнюю степень испуга и смятения. — Где ты нашел его?  
— Подобрал, — пожал плечами Питер. — Сидел в коробке с надписью «Возьми меня домой», — очевидно, Питер уже заметил за собой суперспособность ладить с Уэйдом совершенно не испытывая при этом спектр эмоций, который демонстрировали чуть ли не все, кто с ним сталкивался. И, судя по его выражению лица, воспринимал это как повод для легкого глумления над окружающими. К тому же, Уэйд только что понял, что у Питера, похоже, заложен нос, и не такой уж он стойкий парень, каким пытался себя представить.  
— Серьезно, лучше вернуть его туда же, где ты его взял. Где оружие побросали, шутники? — спросил Логан, припомнив, что гости заявились к нему даже без самого захудалого пистолета.  
— Я, честно говоря, не знаю, как тот город назывался, — ответил Уэйд. — Думаю, это не несет особого значения для сюжета в любом случае.  
Логан вопросительно посмотрел на Питера.  
— Да не было у нас оружия, — прояснил тот его недоумение.  
— А это что за пукалка? — спросил Логан, показывая на ружье Питера из передачи про львов, которое тот положил на стол в гостиной вместе со своим рюкзаком.  
— Винтовка со снотворным.  
— Ебанутые, — констатировал Логан и, будто бы лишившись надежды на будущее человечества, куда-то ушел, оставив Питера и Уэйда в гостиной.  
— Он всегда такой, — покачав головой, сказал Питер, заметив, с каким выражением лица Уэйд проследил за тем, как Логан выходил из комнаты. Вербальному описанию оно не поддавалось.  
— Нет, это я и так понял… Он уборщиком работал в твоем научном институте? Или как ты с ним вообще мог познакомиться?  
— Долгая история, — отмахнулся Питер. Тем более, Логан уже плелся обратно в гостиную с двумя дробовиками.  
— Держи, академик, — он протянул один дробовик Питеру. — Ну и ты… Извини, брелочка с пони не нашлось.  
— Жалко, — Уэйд как будто искренне расстроился, машинально проверил, заряжено ли оружие, и встал.  
— Скотт забрал машину и свалил, так что придется поискать что-то, — надевая видавшую виды ковбойскую шляпу, сообщил Логан. — Недавно тут поблизости тачка военных разбилась, я еще не смотрел, но, скорее всего, там годный аккумулятор, сначала пойдем туда.  
— Можно мне внести… — Уэйд поднял руку. — Точнее уточнить… Точнее просто сказать?  
— Нет, — отрезал Логан и, дождавшись, когда его спутники нацепят на себя все пожитки, открыл дверь из своей крепости в гараж.  
— Что ты хотел уточнить? — подтолкнув Уэйда вперед к двери, спросил Питер.  
— Не то, чтобы мне что-то мешало уточнить, если бы я хотел, командует всегда глава отряда, но… Вам не кажется, что дробовик это слишком громко? Ну, то есть, я-то могу выбраться из этого, даже если буду раскидывать вокруг себя гранаты, распевая рождественские гимны, но вы-то нет, и…  
— Ты откуда взялся такой умный? — перебил его Логан.  
— Из Канады, — обескуражено ответил Уэйд. Похоже, ему отнюдь не казалось, что умом людей наделяет географическое положение места их рождения.  
— Так вот почему у вас одинаковый акцент, — заметил Питер.  
— У меня нет акцента.  
— Да чтоб вам всем, — подытожил Логан и открыл дверь гаража. — Идете только за мной, вперед никто не лезет.  
— Ты вон им это скажи, — Уэйд указал на кучку зараженных, собравшихся в стороне. Их заинтересовала возня, устроенная одичавшими псами, но когда один из бегунов попытался напасть на собак, те моментально убежали, прихватив скудные куски какой-то добычи с собой. Логан покопался в кармане рюкзака, достал оттуда какой-то сверток и, подкравшись поближе к зараженным, кинул его в их сторону. Те заинтересованно столпились вокруг свертка, дав ему достаточно времени, чтобы детонировать и рвануть гвоздями, мелочью и прочим мелким металлом, расквасив головы бедолагам.  
— Браво. Еще громче, давайте устроим вечеринку, — Уэйд похлопал в ладоши, скептически прищурившись.  
— Хлебало завали. Двигайте за мной, — Логан протиснулся в прореху в заборе рядом со своим домом и уверенно зашагал прочь. Питер последовал его примеру, потом обнаружил, что Уэйда что-то задержало, просунул руку в дыру между досками и потянул его за лямку рюкзака.  
— Простите, я задумался, — объяснился Уэйд. На самом деле, он пересчитывал совершенно слепых щелкунов, собравшихся на звук взрыва, зная, что пока он стоит тихо, они его ни за что не почуют.  
— Чаще так делай, — посоветовал ему Логан. — Может, потеряешься где.  


***

За то время, пока Логан вел их какими-то подворотнями к месту крушения военного автомобиля, Питер успел сделать вывод, что Уэйд действительно был несносным человеком. Просто вся его несносность каким-то волшебным образом обходила Питера стороной по непонятной причине. У него на все было свое мнение, которое непременно нужно было высказать не в самой корректной форме, он имел привычку указывать людям на их недостатки и считал себя непогрешимо правым во всех областях. Но все это как рукой снимало, как только к нему обращался Питер: Уэйд цеплял на лицо то выражение, которое Питер сам использовал иногда с собеседниками, которых очень трудно не воображать себе, когда принимаешь душ, и превращался в милого, слегка закомплексованного парня.  
Когда они дошли до здания, ранее служившего школой, Питер решил все же не делать поспешных выводов: вести себя с Логаном как-то иначе, чем быть засранцем, было нелегко.  
Машина военных врезалась в стену школы, пробив ее. Похоже, на них напала толпа зараженных: вокруг валялись обглоданные человеческие тела. Логан невозмутимо перешагнул через один из трупов и подошел к машине.  
— Бак пробили, недоумки, не могли нормально припарковаться? — пробурчал он, заметив лужу бензина. Обойдя машину, он открыл капот и стал отсоединять аккумулятор. — Теперь найдем вам тачку, и можете проваливать. Заначка бензина у меня есть на окраине, если конечно Скотт и ее не спер.  
— Кто этот злодей Скотт, забирающий все твои вещи? — спросил Уэйд. О своей последней ссоре с Логаном о методах защиты от зараженных он уже успел забыть, поэтому задал вопрос со всем свойственным ему дружелюбием.  
— Он нормальный вообще? — Логан о ссоре явно не забыл.  
— У него стресс, — ответил Питер. Он сам начинал испытывать стресс оттого, что ответственность за Уэйда как-то автоматически переносилась на него, а быть ему кем-то вроде Саммерса он не намеревался. Какой бы стресс не испытывал тридцатилетний детина под центнер весом, он всегда сам в праве отвечать за себя.  
— Нет у меня не стресс. Хотя возможно… Последний час точно.  
— Двигаем, — скомандовал Логан, доверив Уэйду тащить аккумулятор самому.

***

— О чем задумался? — заметив, что Уэйд притих, Питер не сразу понял, что это вселяет в него беспокойство.  
— Ни о чем, — Уэйд шел замыкающим, то и дело перехватывая поудобнее автомобильный аккумулятор. — Просто опасаюсь, что этот старпер нас угробит, и держусь начеку.  
Логан их слышал, но не отреагировал на слова Уэйда, молча следуя к окраине города. Старик был отнюдь не так плох, как Уэйд пытался его представить, но если он считал нужным помолчать, грех было его отговаривать. Домов становилось меньше, на смену им стали чаще попадаться пустыри и сараи и, к слову, ни одной машины, которая выглядела бы рабочей. Логан придирчиво осматривал каждую развалюху, которая могла бы завестись, поставь ей новый аккумулятор, но ему так ничего и не понравилось.  
— Вон там нормальная во дворе, — неожиданно произнес Уэйд, показывая рукой в сторону одноэтажного дома, стоящего недалеко от городской электростанции. Питер прищурился. Со времени лазерной коррекции зрения уже минуло лет восемь, а попасть на прием к окулисту в последние годы было достаточно затруднительно.  
— Это моя тачка, — мрачно сообщил Логан, направляясь в указанную сторону.  
Уэйд обогнал его и до того, как Логан доковылял до двора, поставил аккумулятор на капот машины и зашел в дом. Питер, не особенно понимая этой спешки, последовал за ним.  
— Вот дерьмо, мне не показалось… — услышал он, зайдя в дом. Миновав прихожую, Питер нашел Уэйда, стоящим на пороге гостиной. На крюке от люстры в центре гостиной висел труп. На вид ему было недели две, что можно было сказать и по запаху.  
— Твою мать, — проговорил Питер, остановившись рядом с Уэйдом.  
— Через окно было видно, — продолжил Уэйд.  
— Твою мать… — Питер явно еще не оправился от потрясения. — Твою же гребаную мать… это же Скотт.  
Уэйд перевел взгляд на Питера, напряженно нахмурившись.  
— Тот Скотт, который забирает все вещи старины Логана?  
— Да, именно тот Скотт.  
— А почему он мертв? — Уэйд спросил это с таким искренним, сочувствующим выражением, что Питер даже не огрызнулся на идиотский вопрос, только наградив Уэйда долгим взглядом.  
— Рот на замке держи, — наконец, произнес Питер, ткнув пальцем Уэйду в грудь, и вышел из дома. Уэйд огляделся. По его наблюдениям, накопленным на жизненном пути, покойники часто оставляли после себя предсмертные записки, в которых можно было получить ответы на вопрос, который Питер почему-то проигнорировал. Конечно, большинство этих наблюдений было сделано им за игрой в видеоигры или чтением детективных историй, но на этот раз удача ему благоволила: на столе валялся какой-то засаленный листок.  
«Ну что, Джеймс…» — прочитал Уэйд, взяв листок со стола.  
«А кто такой Джеймс?»  
— Тихо.  
«Ну что, Джеймс…  
Сомневаюсь, что ты когда-нибудь найдешь эту записку, тебе же лень вытащить свою задницу из дома, а уж тем более дотащить ее до этой части города.  
Но если по какой-то причине ты все же прочтешь, я бы хотел, чтобы ты знал, что ты меня заебал. Меня заебал этот дерьмовый город и твое “все-будет-по-моему” поведение, твои дешевые сигары, Бог знает, почему они до сих пор не закончились. Даже со всем этим дерьмом вокруг это не та жизнь, с которой я могу мириться.  
Но в чем-то ты был прав, Джеймс: попытка сбежать отсюда меня и убила. Все равно лучше, чем хоть еще один день проторчать с тобой в одной хате.  
Скотт».  
«Этот Скотт был не очень приятным малым».  
«А почему он мертв так и не написали…»  
«Да заразили его, дубина, вот и повесился».  
Уэйд еще раз взглянул на труп, покачал головой и вышел. На улице Питер, прислонившись к стене дома, наблюдал за тем, как Логан пытается завести машину. Уэйд протянул Питеру листок. Тот едва успел пробежаться глазами по тексту, как послышалось сухое рычание двигателя и машина, наконец, завелась. Логан, ни слова не говоря, вылез из машины и пошел к пристройке у дома.  
— Ты ему сказал? — вполголоса спросил Уэйд.  
— Угу, — Питер хотел еще что-то добавить, но вернулся Логан с двумя канистрами бензина и погрузил их в кузов машины. — Логан… В общем, я думаю, это для тебя, — Питер протянул ему листок. Логан, сдвинув косматые брови, прочел там написанное и, скомкав бумагу, бросил записку на землю.  
— Вот значит, как тебе жилось, говнюк, туда тебе и дорога, — резюмировал он и тут же обратил свое раздражение с мертвых на живых. — А вы че встали со скорбными рожами? Еще принесите мне свои соболезнования. Тачку получили? Вот и катитесь.  
Питер откашлялся.  
— Джеймс, спасибо, я очень…  
— Ой, да на хрен пошел, — Логан повесил дробовик на плечо и, развернувшись, пошел к выходу из двора.  
— Тебя подвести может? — немного повысив голос, спросил Питер.  
— Обойдусь, — Логан остановился и обернулся. — Только запомни, что больше ничего я тебе не должен. И если ты еще хоть раз сюда заявишься, я пристрелю и тебя, и твоих недоумков-приятелей.  
— Окей, — просто отозвался Питер.  
— Спасибо за тачку, — добавил Уэйд и нерешительно помахал рукой. Логан, сплюнув, пошел дальше.  
Питер еще некоторое время молча смотрел ему вслед, а потом пошел к машине. Уэйд поплелся за ним. Во второй раз двигатель завелся сразу. Уэйд отодвинул переднее сидение на максимум, чтобы устроиться там с комфортом, и достал из рюкзака пачку журналов.  
Глянув на него, Питер улыбнулся чему-то своему и, свернув на дорогу, задвинул в проигрыватель торчавшую оттуда кассету.  
— А это у тебя, что за хренотня? — спросил Питер, заметив, с каким неподдельным ужасом на лице Уэйд изучает один из журналов. Дорога занимала его куда больше, так что содержание обложки от него ускользнуло.  
— Боже, так вообще бывает? Это я у твоего дружка позаимствовал!  
— Что? — Питер опять посмотрел в его сторону, — О Господи, Жеребцы MAX, что за черт?  
— Я взял всю пачку, там сверху был National Geographic! — Уэйд, тем не менее, повернул журнал, чтобы, очевидно, получше рассмотреть разворот. По движению его глаз казалось, что он пытается найти конец пожарного шланга.  
— Избавься от этого, — посоветовал Питер.  
— Тут страницы слиплись, — сообщил Уэйд.  
— О чем я и говорю. Выброси на хрен!  
Уэйд засмеялся и, открыв окно, выкинул туда максимальных жеребцов со словами «Пока, неудачники!»  
— Спорим, он его скоро хватится?  
Питер неожиданно заметил, что смеется сам, и это было… странновато, нечего сказать. В последнее время у него в привычке водилось смеяться только над собственным сарказмом.  
— Точно совершенно.  
Скоро они миновали указатель на Олбани. Из динамиков старого Хаммера доносилось кантри, исполнители которого умерли еще до зомбиапокалипсиса, и все складывалось как-то слишком… нормально.  


***

Последние несколько часов дороги Питер спал, отдав руль Уэйду. Теперь, когда они добрались до въезда в город, наглухо забитого брошенными автомобилями, выйдя из машины, он обнаружил, что спал так крепко, что даже не заметил, как Уэйд переехал кого-то: бампер был изрядно заляпан кровью.  
— Надеюсь, это был не олень, — только пробормотал Питер, еще не отойдя ото сна.  
— Совершенно не олень, — заверил его Уэйд. — Оленя я бы не преследовал пару миль, чтобы переехать пару раз. Я люблю оленей. И собак. И кроликов. Я не очень люблю птиц, но, по сравнению с Ниной, я просто орнитолог. А ты все это время спал, как ангел.  
Питер посмотрел в его сторону, приподняв брови, и зевнул.  
— Может, попробуем найти объезд? — предложил Уэйд. Он сам сейчас выглядел, как пес, которого привезли в незнакомые места, озирался по сторонам, приподняв голову, и едва не тянул носом воздух. Поперек переносицы у него был шрам, на вид более старый, чем от укусов зараженных, который становился заметнее, когда он так щурился и морщил нос от светившего в глаза солнца.  
— Не найдем, — спокойно ответил Питер, наконец перестав зевать. Он бывал здесь раньше, и с тех пор ничего не поменялось: военные считали Олбани заброшенным сектором, а повстанцам расчищать подъезды от брошенного транспорта не было никакого резона, только внимание к себе привлекать. — Пойдем пешком. Если не будем разбрасывать вокруг себя гранаты, без приключений доберемся.  
— Ты никогда не преподавал в школе? — спросил Уэйд, доставая из машины свой рюкзак и презентованный Логаном дробовик. Питер свои пожитки уже забрал и ждал его немного в стороне, тоже решив немного осмотреться.  
— Года два в молодости, а что?  
— Будто сейчас ты не в молодости, — Уэйд захлопнул дверцу машины и с тоской посмотрел на старенький Хаммер, на котором было так уютно, хорошенько разогнавшись, сбивать отбившихся от группы щелкунов по дороге. — Ты любишь покомандовать, но на военного не похож.  
— Я люблю покомандовать? — удивился Питер. — Пошли.  
— Вот! — Уэйд подошел к нему, указывая рукой в его сторону.  
— Что «вот»? Ты же не знаешь куда идти, я обещал тебя отвести, а ты сразу приписал мне диктаторские замашки!  
— Я не говорил что ты диктатор, я сказал, что ты любишь покомандовать, — Уэйд улыбнулся. Не смотря на то, что его лицо было достаточно сильно изуродовано, он все равно выглядел обаятельным, если не сказать симпатичным малым. Питера это почему-то настораживало. Вероятно потому, что о таком парне начинаешь думать, как о своем друге через день знакомства, еще толком не зная, кто он такой.  
— А ты, значит, был вроде как… наемником? — раз уж речь зашла о том, чтобы узнать друг друга получше, поинтересовался Питер, постаравшись сделать свой тон непринужденным.  
— С чего ты взял? — спросил Уэйд, но глянув Питеру в лицо, быстро избавился от намерения рассказать очередную историю из мира своих воображаемых профессий. — Но вообще, вроде как да. Я типа как парень из боевиков, вроде Стэтхэма.  
— Вроде Райана Рейнолдса, — осторожно обходя машины, спустил его с небес Питер.  
— Э-э-эй, — протянул Уэйд с неподдельным разочарованием. — Это обидно.  
— Но у тебя такой же акцент и актерские способности на том же уровне. К тому же, я видел тебя голым.  
— Понравилось?  
— Боюсь, мои комментарии заведут разговор в нежелательное русло, — ответил Питер, ненадолго обернувшись, чем оставил Уэйда в совершенно обескураженном состоянии. На что и рассчитывал. Он уже заметил, что, когда Уэйд был обескуражен, он молчал, а когда он молчал, можно было спокойно подумать, не начиная невольно слушать его болтовню. Питер еще не решил, хочет ли он остаться в исследовательской группе, когда доставит Уэйда на место, а решить это нужно было максимум за час, если они будут продвигаться совсем неторопливо. Впрочем, он тут же начал думать о чем угодно, кроме этого. Когда он в последний раз забирался так далеко и насколько хороша сегодня погода. Питер не заметил, как мысли о достоинствах лета снова привели его к размышлениям о своем спутнике, но тут он вдруг понял, что совершенно не понимает, почему Уэйд все это делает. Не было заметно, будто он озабочен судьбой человечества или очень переживает о сложившейся ситуации на планете. Все путешествие он воспринимал как что-то, что нужно поскорее закончить, чтобы вернуться обратно к своим делам: проведать своих друзей в Джерси, поиграть в приставку — к чему-то такому.  
— Я все понял, — Уэйд вдруг прервал его размышления. Питер бы не удивился, если бы он все это время размышлял над его бессмысленным комментарием.  
— Что ты понял?  
— Смотри: когда ты убиваешь зараженного, то тебе нужно либо перерезать сонную артерию, либо повредить мозг. То есть их убивают точно так же, как простых людей, а значит, когда они умирают, они умирают насовсем, а не восстают из мертвых, как зомби из сериала Ходячие Мертвецы, а значит, я ни разу не умирал, а просто терял сознание или вроде того, пока все не заживет! А это значит, что, когда я вроде как мертв, я просто галлюцинирую, и значит у меня в загробном мире вовсе нет подружки! И с одной стороны, это очень досадно, потому что мы с ней, вроде как, best buddies, но с другой стороны, это значит, что если я тебя поцелую, это не будет считаться изменой, потому что я не могу изменить самому себе! С третьей стороны, это выставляет меня полным козлом, но с этим впечатлением о себе я не могу справиться уже многие годы, так что, вероятно, оно даже правдиво...  
Питер удивился, как Уэйд сумел непринужденно совместить здравую мысль черт знает с чем, при этом, кажется, даже не сделав перерыва на вдох.  
— Ты прав, кордицепс паразитирует только на живых тканях. А ты — первый случай перехода от паразитического образа его существования к симбиотическому. Возможно… возможно, чтобы вылечить человечество, всем людям когда-то придется стать, как ты, — Питер в свою очередь так же непринужденно проигнорировал все остальные пункты его умозаключений.  
— Господи, это было бы ужасно.  
— Люди на протяжении всей истории пытались изобрести лекарство от смерти, — Питер пожал плечами. — Почему ты решил… — он немного замялся, не зная как выразиться. — Всем помочь?  
— Но мне же не трудно, я все равно ничем не занят. К тому же, когда я на это подписался, я очень хотел понравиться Нине. Потом я передумал. Она клевая, но мы не сошлись с ней характерами. Я слишком люблю острые крылышки из KFC, — Уэйд ненадолго задумался и посмотрел вперед, щурясь на солнце. — Питер, я опять галлюцинирую или там, на заборе, сидит обезьяна?  
Питер тоже прищурился, посмотрев в сторону, куда указывал Уэйд. Там определенно что-то было, но его легкая близорукость не позволяла сказать наверняка. Уэйд, тем временем, подобрал с земли камень и бросил в сторону предполагаемой обезьяны. «Что-то» немедленно сорвалось с места и быстрыми скачками скрылось из виду.  
— Это обезьяна?  
— Думаю, да, — подтвердил Питер, уже подыскивая варианты объяснения наличию обезьяны в северном штате. Подопытные шимпанзе были в институте, но кому бы пришло в голову выпустить на свободу зараженную обезьяну? Они не проявляли агрессии и были обычными переносчиками, но из банального сострадания лучше было бы оставить их под присмотром в клетках, лето в Олбани длится не вечно.  
— Я ненавижу обезьян! Они такие козлы! — раздосадовался Уэйд.  
— У тебя с ними что-то личное? — Питер ускорил шаг. До исследовательского центра оставалось всего ничего, и теперь его начало охватывать смутное беспокойство — чем они там заняты, если распускают подопытные образцы. Уэйд не ответил, только сердито проворчал под нос пару ругательств и подобрал еще один камень, готовясь к встрече с врагом.  
Albany Medical Center еще с тех времен, когда город еще не был объявлен закрытой зоной, был обнесен вокруг палатками для помощи пострадавшим. Теперь они прохудились, порвались от времени и производили удручающее впечатление военного госпиталя на поле проигранного боя. Группа из трех шимпанзе встретила их обеспокоенным перекрикиванием и скрылась бегством, когда Уэйд запустил в них булыжник. Питер не осуждал его поведения, потому что ему вовсе не хотелось бы быть укушенным зараженным шимпанзе. Он сам не вполне доверял обезьянам.  
Не высказывая вслух дурных предчувствий, Питер подошел к главному входу в исследовательский центр и потянул за ручку. Дверь оказалась не заперта. Он заглянул внутрь, осмотрел холл. На первом этаже никогда никого не было, так что рано было делать какие-то выводы. Питер вошел, позвав Уэйда за собой. Тот заметно напрягся, оказавшись внутри, и остановился рядом с Питером, давая глазам привыкнуть к легкому полумраку после яркого солнца.  
— Тут стремно, — сообщил Уэйд, перейдя на шепот.  
— Тут всегда было стремно, — заверил его Питер. Еще раз осмотревшись, он направился к лестнице, и Уэйд последовал за ним, готовый в любой момент снять с плеча дробовик. Еще минут десять назад ему казалось, что здесь должно быть милое место с автоматами по выдаче жвачки, работающими без монеток. Но обезьяны все испортили. Питер поднялся на второй этаж и остановился. Место не выглядело заброшенным, на столах не скопилась пыль, кое-где стояло оборудование, но клетки, где раньше держались подопытные животные, были пусты и кроме ветра, проникавшего через открытое окно, не доносилось никаких звуков. Питер подошел к одному из столов и попытался зажечь лампу: электричества в здании тоже не было.  
— Что-то у меня дурное предчувствие, — заметил Уэйд.  
— Мда? — скептически спросил Питер и пошел к лабораториям.  
— Может, все просто ушли на обед? — решил внести немного оптимизма Уэйд.  
— Я бы сказал, что в последнее время обед стал главной темой у многих, — ответил Питер, осторожно ступив в затянутый полиэтиленом коридор, ведущий к лаборатории по изучению вируса. По идее, здесь нужно было надеть защитный костюм, но в исследовательском центре в Уэстфилде это никого не спасло, когда как Питер, пренебрегавший этим правилом чаще всех, остался единственным из команды ученых, с которым не случилось неприятной истории.  
В лабораториях, конечно же, никого не оказалось. Теперь Питер хотел просто добраться до кабинета доктора Т’Чаллы, с которым ему доводилось недолго работать, чтобы посмотреть, не оставил ли он хоть какие-то записи об успехах, которых ученые из Олбани могли достичь. Уэйд плелся за ним, и его взгляд при виде лабораторного оборудования становился почему-то все более затравленным.  
— Надо мной же не будут ставить болезненных опытов? Мне стыдно было признаться, но я очень боюсь врачей! И, как я сейчас выяснил, ученых тоже…  
— И меня тоже, tougth guy?  
— Ну, ты… — Уэйд похоже не нашелся что возразить. — Ты не будешь меня мучить.  
Питер обернулся, посмотрел на него и, покачав головой, пошел дальше.  
— Пока все ушли на обед, никто не будет, — заверил его Питер.  
— Ты проследи, пожалуйста, чтобы и потом не начали!  
— Обязательно, — пройдя сквозь главную лабораторию, Питер подошел к двери, на которой висела табличка с именем доктора Т’Чаллы, и потянул за ручку. — Да твою же мать! — выругался Питер, когда из кабинета ученого светила ему в нос ударил запах разложения. Зажав рукой рот и нос, Питер вошел в кабинет и подошел к столу, за которым сидел труп доктора Т’Чаллы, уронив голову на столешницу. Под его головой была лужа засохшей крови, которая пропитала бумаги и халат доктора на коленях. Уэйд остановился на пороге кабинета, тоже закрыв рукой нижнюю часть лица. Доктор пах еще хуже вероломного суицидального приятеля старика Логана. Питер, неодобрительно хмурясь, оглядывал его стол, подсвечивая себе карманным фонариком. Обнаружив рядом с рукой доктора диктофон, он осторожно взял его двумя пальцами за присоединенный к нему шнурок, за который можно было вешать диктофон на шею и, бегло осмотрев остальной кабинет, быстро вышел, вытолкав Уэйда из дверного проема настойчивым тычком в ребра. Захлопнув дверь, Питер перехватил диктофон так, чтобы не касаться засохших пятен крови и нажал на кнопку воспроизведения.  
«Если вы разыскиваете повстанцев, то они ушли. Я мертв…»  
— Yeah, no shit, — прокомментировал Уэйд начало записи.  
«Или скоро буду. Нужно время подготовиться… Я посвятил всего себя борьбе за человеческие жизни, но теперь у меня уже нет сил дожидаться, чтобы увидеть, чем закончится главная битва».  
— Как же вы заебали-то меня, — тихо произнес Питер и нажал на перемотку. Уэйд заметил, что теперь он сердится like really, насколько уставшим от этого казалось его лицо, и даже немного разозлился на мертвого доктора, совсем как злился в детстве на Торина, за то, что тот расстроил Бильбо.  
«...годы я чувствовал, что мы были на пороге…» — Питер снова безжалостно нажал кнопку перемотки вперед, — «...все выглядело просто как чертова трата времени…» — Питер уже начинал выглядеть так, будто после следующей порции суицидальных жалоб пойдет и набьет морду мертвому доктору, — «...я просто больше не могу…»  
— Да, Господи, — раздраженно произнес Питер и снова нажал на «rewind». Когда он хмурился так, это совсем не выглядело милым. Так он выглядел старше. Как будто Доктор, который знает, что доживает последнюю инкарнацию.  
«...Если вы добрались сюда в поисках остальных, то они все вернулись в Госпиталь Святой Марии, в Солт-Лейк-Сити. Вы найдете их там, все еще пытающихся спасти мир. Что ж, удачи им в этом».  
— Да это же на другом конце страны…  
Питер хотел что-то ответить, но поскольку он стоял лицом к окну, увиденное там сбило его с мысли. Кто-то светил фонарем в их сторону. Он едва успел пригнуться, потянув Уэйда за собой, как выстрел разбил стекло у того за спиной.  
— Fuck! Что за черт! — Уэйд выглядел скорее возмущенным, чем удивленным или испуганным.  
— Сраные мародеры…  
— Отсюда есть еще выход? — прервал его Уэйд. Посмотрев на него, Питер заметил то же выражение, как и когда они путешествовали с Логаном: концентрации и сосредоточенности на происходящем. Один раз, обратив на это внимание, уже невозможно было продолжать верить, что Уэйд какой-то полудурок, не способный о себе позаботиться. Хотя именно этот ярлык на него почему-то все и клеили.  
— Из южного крыла, — Питер глубоко вдохнул, кивнул, чтобы Уэйд следовал за ним, и, пригнувшись, пошел в сторону южного крыла института. Не сказать, чтобы он часто попадал в такие ситуации. Последние несколько лет жизни научили Питера тихо передвигаться, неплохо стрелять, делать оружие из чего угодно и быстро соображать в стрессовых ситуациях. Едва ли он мог себе представить, что все это понадобится ему, когда он за пару лет до появления вируса защищал докторскую диссертацию. Но если совладать с нападением зараженных он мог совершенно хладнокровно, стычки между людьми все еще немного выбивали его из колеи. Питер начинал злиться. То, что люди нападали друг на друга добровольно и с готовностью вместо того, чтобы объединиться, не поддавалось его пониманию. Добравшись до коридора, не имевшего окон, Питер выпрямился и снова зажег фонарь. Когда он быстрым шагом преодолел уже половину расстояния, луч фонаря выхватил из темноты баррикаду из лабораторных столов и железных шкафов для оборудования, преграждавшую путь.  
— Вот дерьмо! Разворачиваемся.  
— На первом этаже есть спуск в подвал, — сообщил Уэйд. Питер даже немного удивился его наблюдательности. — Может там есть выход или что-то типа входа на подземную парковку?  
— Есть. Но там закрыто.  
— Ты видел эти мускулы? — улыбнулся Уэйд, сгибая руку в локте, как хвастливый атлет. Уэйд снял с плеча дробовик и, судя по его выражению лица, наконец-то был полностью доволен происходящим, как гончая на охоте. Питер мотнул головой и строго наказал себе завязать с собачьими метафорами прямо сейчас.  
— Да, точно, я забыл, что ты весишь достаточно много, чтобы можно было ломать тобой вещи.  
Уэйд состроил ему рожу и теперь сам возглавил их малочисленный отряд, направившись к лестнице. Внизу уже дежурил какой-то парень, но Уэйд быстро вырубил его ударом приклада, тихо спустившись вниз. Питер еще спускался по лестнице, а Уэйд уже успел обшарить его карманы и забрал у мародера пистолет, заткнув его за пояс. Дверь в подвал действительно оказалась заперта, и пока Питер проверял, был ли выставлен патруль на улице, Уэйд, увы, не преуспел в том, чтобы как-то решить эту проблему.  
— Боюсь, тут нужен кто-то еще более жирный, чем я, — сообщил он, когда Питер подошел. К сожалению и у него не было хороших новостей: на улице перед входом в здание стояла машина, в которой Питер насчитал четверых мародеров, карауливших вход. Питер даже не стал пытаться помочь ему выбить железную дверь, только снял рюкзак и принялся шарить в его карманах, вспомнив кое о чем.  
— Отойди-ка, — Питер не только любил командовать, но и нередко снабжал свои команды подбадривающими тычками. Уэйд не был против того, чтобы его будущий парень касался его почаще, но можно было делать это как-то нежнее! Даже не заметив его возмущения, Питер стал ковыряться в замке одной из отмычек, связку которых извлек из рюкзака.  
— Ни черта себе, ты как Элизабет! — заметив, чем он занят, восхитился Уэйд.  
— Твоя очередная знакомая?  
— Моя очередная знакомая из Bioshock Infinite… — не без разочарования уточнил Уэйд.  
— Блин, я так и не успел поиграть, — Питер сменил отмычку и на этот раз в замке послышался вселяющий надежду на успех щелчок механизма. — Все время забываю, что стащил этих ребят! — потряс набором отмычек Питер и открыл дверь, жестом пригласив Уэйда войти.  
— Мало того, что у тебя есть набор профессионального медвежатника, так ты его еще и спер! — в тоне Уэйда не было упрека. — Маску надевай, живо. Тут споры, — его одобрительный тон моментально сменился серьезным.  
Питер быстро снял респиратор с рюкзака и надел на лицо, закрывая за собой дверь. Было немного дико смотреть, как Уэйд озирается в помещении, воздух которого наполнен желто-зелеными спорами, как густым туманом, с каждым вдохом заполняя легкие этой дрянью, и не чувствует никакого дискомфорта. Любой другой человек на его месте уже закашлялся бы, а через пятнадцать-двадцать минут кидался бы на своих товарищей с целью их съесть. Видимость была практически нулевая. Уэйд тоже достал фонарь и, включив его, пошел вглубь подвала. Питер последовал за ним, аккуратно ступая на пол. Кое-где под ногами хлюпали, разрываясь, несозревшие мешочки со спорами, которыми заросло все помещение. Когда кордицепс не паразитировал в человеческом мозгу, он мог разрастаться в причудливые грибницы на любой поверхности, защищенной от солнечного света. Уэйд тщетно пытался отыскать знак «выход», шаря лучом фонаря по сторонам, но сквозь густой, похожий на суп из спор, воздух, свет даже не дотягивался до стен.  
— Дерьмище сраное, — прокомментировал Уэйд, не повышая голоса. Он едва не наткнулся на стоявший поперек подвала железный стеллаж. Но, выглянув между полок, не пошел дальше и даже потушил фонарь, давая Питеру знак сделать то же самое.  
Питер послушался и подошел к нему, тоже всматриваясь в полумрак через стекла газовой маски, которая отнюдь не улучшала видимость. В другом конце помещения (а, скорее всего, гораздо ближе) тоже виднелся луч фонаря. Уэйд достал из-за пояса пистолет, но Питер дернул его за рукав и отрицательно покачал головой. В ответ Уэйд пожал плечами и, указав пистолетом в сторону, где горел свет, после чего пальцем левой руки показал на ухо. Питер не мог выражением лица передать, что ни черта не понял и развел руками. Тогда Уэйд снова ткнул дулом в сторону потенциального противника, немного замешкался и неуклюже изобразил зомби, после чего опять показал на ухо, но при этом, сложив ладонь «ковшиком», намекая, что надо прислушаться. Или большое ухо. Нельзя было сказать наверняка.  
Когда до Питера стало доходить, о чем речь, кто-то с фонарем в другом конце помещения, кажется, наступил в ведро со швабрами — послышался грохот, потом ругань и уже следом за этим трескучий вопль щелкуна, которого Уэйд и пытался изобразить, очевидно, успев услышать или увидеть зараженного, пока Питер шел позади. Уэйд зажег фонарь и быстро пошел на шум, держа пистолет наготове, Питер не отставал от него.  
Когда они подоспели на место, щелкун уже повалил на пол обладателя фонаря, который еще отбивался, однако его оружие и валялось в нескольких метрах от потасовки. Уэйд прицелился и пустил несколько пуль в обезображенную голову зараженного — тот моментально прекратил издавать нечеловеческие звуки и обмяк. Мародер немедленно потянулся за пистолетом, но не успел его схватить — Питер наступил на оружие и отрицательно покачал головой.  
— О, черт, парень, мне жаль… — произнес Уэйд, когда рассмотрел, что опоздал с подмогой. Щелкун содрал с парня респиратор и тот уже с первым глубоким вдохом получил достаточную порцию спор.  
— Чего тебе жаль, мудила? — огрызнулся тот, тут же закашлявшись.  
Уэйд поморщился, но ничего не ответил. В конце концов, человек на пороге смерти, скорее всего приятель тех не слишком любезных ребят, что в них стреляли, может и не выражать свои мысли достаточно вежливо. Самым гуманным и правильным решением было бы его застрелить, но Уэйд почему-то медлил. Никому не захочется стрелять в заходящегося кашлем бедолагу, даже не способного уже встать на ноги. Питер чувствовал себя не лучше, но, тем не менее, наклонился, подобрал пистолет и выстрелил, почти не медля.  
— Пошли, — даже не посмотрев на тело, сказал он. Такой безжизненной интонации Уэйду от него еще слышать не приходилось. Выход из подвала действительно вел на подземную парковку, где воздух становился немного чище, но не до такой степени, чтобы можно было избавиться от респиратора.  
— Прости, я… растерялся, наверное. Я тот еще тормоз, знаешь! — почему-то чувствуя себя виноватым, Уэйд догнал его и пошел рядом.  
— Не думаю, что тебе часто приходилось стрелять в людей, которые не сопротивляются. Мне — приходилось. Приятного мало, но быстро привыкаешь, — Питер ненадолго замолчал. — Когда споры попадают в мозг, даже на первой стадии начинаются необратимые изменения, так что… Всех тех людей, которые уже больны, мы не сможем вылечить? даже если ты действительно, — Питер опять замолчал. — На хрен этот разговор.  
— Что-то посасывает быть ученым в зомбиапокалипсис…  
— Еще как.  
Приятелей бедолаги из подвала видно не было. До тех пор, пока они не покинули подземную парковку.  
— Подождем, когда уедут, — прячась за машиной вместе с Питером, предложил Уэйд. Питер снял маску и жадно глотал свежий воздух. План был удачным, потому что был единственным: местность рядом с исследовательским центром очень хорошо просматривалась с точки, где мародеры остановили свой автомобиль. Но идея быстро провалилась, когда из главного входа вдруг вывалилась пара людей, следом за которыми, целясь в них из ружей, вышли двое мародеров. Не было слышно о чем они говорят, но ситуация была ясна и без уточнений — мародеры никогда не оставляли никого в живых, даже если у них нечем было поживиться. Питер не успел среагировать, когда Уэйд уже выпрямился и, сняв с плеча дробовик Логана, не скрываясь, направился прямо к вооруженной компании из шести человек.  
— Эй, парни! — окликнул он своим дружелюбным тоном. Питер смотрел ему в спину, но был уверен, что сейчас он улыбается, во всю демонстрируя свое обаяние и хорошие зубы. — Что у вас за дела?  
Один из мародеров, не утруждая себя ответом, повернулся к нему и выстрелил. Уэйд успел отследить его движение и отпрянул в сторону, но пуля все же попала ему в плечо.  
— Почему 90% людей, которых я встречаю, оказывается жопашниками? — спросил Уэйд, будто даже не заметив, что его ранили, и выстрелил в мародера, оказавшегося самым «жопашником» из всех — того отбросило назад? и он упал на землю. Но судя по воплям, был еще жив: Уэйд просто вернул ему должок, хоть и ущерб от дробовика был куда значительнее.  
— Вот дерьмо! — крикнул кто-то из мародеров и тут же отправился следом за своим товарищем в болезненный нокаут.  
— Живо, живо отсюда! — прикрикнул Уэйд на заложников, оказавшихся еще совсем подростками. Те послушались и, спотыкаясь, убрались обратно в здание исследовательского центра. Эффект неожиданности прошел, так что Уэйду, чтобы не потерять самообладание, пришлось спрятаться за бетонное ограждение дорожки для передвижения каталок у входа в институт. Поменяв дробовик на пистолет, он ненадолго высунулся, целясь в правое плечо другому мародеру, но тот почему-то упал до того, как он нажал на курок. Заметив торчащий у него из шеи желтый дротик из ружья Питера для львов, он снова спрятался за ограждение и посмотрел в сторону, где они cкрывались, только покинув подземную парковку. Питер из-за машины показал ему ружье и отрицательно покачал головой. Похоже, волшебное зелье у него все-таки закончилось. Уэйд принятым у военных сигналом заверил его, что все в норме и, снова высунувшись из укрытия, вывел из строя еще одного, быстро прострелив ему правое предплечье и колено.  
— Я бы на вашем месте сваливал! — крикнул Уэйд, стараясь перекричать выстрелы и вопли раненных. Особенно надрывался тот, которому Уэйд только что на викинговский манер сделал предложение в колено. Звук заводящегося мотора намекнул, что ребята послушались. — Сваливайте, неудачники, и найдите кого-нибудь своего размера! — Уэйд подбодрил удирающую компанию несколькими выстрелами, намеренно целясь рядом, чтобы напугать, если не повезет — задеть, но сильно не ранить. Высовываясь из укрытия, Уэйд заметил, что его поддержка с тыла выстрелом выбила у одного из парней пистолет из рук. Покидав раненных в кузов машины, мародеры все-таки ушли в отступление.  
— На хуй Клиффа! — донеслось до Уэйда вместе со скрежетом шин по асфальту. Видимо, мародеры вспомнили о своем приятеле из подвала, которому не так повезло. Выглянув из укрытия, Уэйд дождался, когда машина скроется из виду, и только тогда выпрямился, махнув рукой Питеру. Тот быстро подошел и сразу осторожно тронул его за предплечье.  
— Ты как? — его тон нельзя было назвать обеспокоенным. Скорее строгим. Уэйд от этого растерялся, забыв, что его вообще ранили, хотя плечо еще немного кровоточило.  
— Я? Я — нормально. А что?  
— Ты больной, — так же строго произнес Питер, потянув за ручку двери института.  
— Вот что я сразу больной-то? — обиделся Уэйд.  
— А если бы тебя застрелили?  
— Ну, покусал бы этих обмудков, жалеть их что ли!  
— А я потом ловил бы тебя по всему Олбани? Или, быть может, бегал от тебя по всему Олбани? Почему ты так уверен, что в любом случае придешь в себя?  
— Я просто хотел помочь тем детишкам, окей? Чего ты завелся?  
Питер не ответил, оглядывая холл, который они не так давно покинули.  
— Эй, ребята! С вами все ок? — крикнул Уэйд. — Я пойму, если вы считаете нас мудаками, но мы вас не тронем! Зачем бы мы вас спасали? Нет, конечно, мы можем оказаться какими-нибудь извращенцами, как Губернатор из комикса Walking Dead, и втираться в доверие к выжившим, чтобы потом заманить их на арену с зомби для удовлетворения своих…  
— Уэйд, заткнись, — Питер, конечно, был прав, но Уэйд все еще был на него обижен. И теперь обиделся еще сильнее.  
— Слушай, что не так? — опять не выдержал он. С одной стороны, ему хотелось замять эту тему, но с другой — было ужасно обидно оттого, что и Питер начинает вести себя… как все. — Я, может, впервые за год сделал что-то действительно стоящее и тут же попал в немилость! Я вообще-то мог и с исходной точки всех снять так, что они понять бы не успели, что случилось, только проблема в том, что в живых бы вряд ли кто-то остался!  
— Очень ценю твою трепетную заботу о моих личных убеждениях! — огрызнулся Питер, повернувшись к нему.  
— Эй, чуваки… — от ресепшена раздался голос. Оба повернулись, увидев, как из-за стойки вылез один из бывших заложников, отряхнул штаны и взял рюкзак у второго парня, чтобы тому было проще выползти из-под завала лабораторной мебели.  
— Не надо из-за нас ссориться, — сказал второй парень. На вид ему было лет девятнадцать, на шее был намотан старый армейский платок, черные волосы были в пыли и штукатурке, как и у его белобрысого приятеля. Тот был то ли постарше, то ли просто крупнее. — Спасибо.  
— Хотя это было самоубийство, но за это даже вдвойне спасибо, — добавил его приятель.  
Оба как будто не были уверены, что поступили правильно, обнаружив себя, и теперь изо всех сил пытались эту неуверенность скрыть. К тому же, они смотрели на Уэйда так, что ему стало неловко — будто он и вправду доставил всем слишком много беспокойства.  
— Чувак, ты как? — спросил тот, что был постарше. — Билли учился на врача, он тебя подлатает.  
Уэйд уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но одному из его внутренних голосов не понравилось то, что он собирался быть чересчур прямолинейным. Поэтому Уэйд только издал неловкий звук, но ничего не сказал. Со второй попытки вышло лучше:  
— Да этот козлина промазал со страху, — Уэйд махнул рукой и оттянул ворот футболки, показывая, что его плечо не ранено. Это было действительно так, но оно все было в крови, как и майка, и толстовка на том месте, где в него попали. — Видите? Все ок.  
— А откуда тогда кровь? — недоверчиво спросил парень, учившийся на врача.  
— Я очень неаккуратный, — ответил Уэйд и скрестил руки на груди. Питер сжалился над ним, как и его воображаемый друг, понимая, что совсем не стоит на каждом углу трезвонить о том, что тебя укусили зараженные и ты стал бессмертным.  
— Что вы тут делаете? — спросил Питер. Теперь, правда, строгость на его лице была смешана скорее с растерянностью, чем с досадой.  
— Что за воспитание! — воскликнул Уэйд. — А еще Доктор! Даже не представил нас. Я Уэйд. А это Доктор, почти как ты, чел, только более Доктор. Совсем Доктор. Его еще для конспирации можно называть Питер.  
— Круто, — одобрил не-совсем-доктор. — Мы искали тут какие-нибудь медикаменты: из ближайших аптек уже все растащили, а забираться слишком далеко нам не больно-то хочется. Меня, кстати, зовут Билли.  
— Нашли, но тут и нас сразу нашли эти ребята. Я Тедди, если вдруг что.  
— Вы тут одни? У вас что-то серьезное?  
— Он не всегда такой, — показав на Питера большим пальцем, заявил Уэйд. В отличие от Питера, он по выражению лиц и тону новых знакомых быстро понял, что ничего серьезного, кроме недавней неудачи, у них не случилось. — Просто за меня переживает.  
Питер глубоко вздохнул, будто про себя считая до десяти, и зверски посмотрел на него, чем совершенно утвердил Уэйда в его умозаключениях.  
—Лукас опять простудился, — подтвердил ощущения Уэйда Тедди. — Он вообще-то вроде как с севера, — он показал пальцами в воздухе кавычки. — Но простужается уже второй раз за лето.  
— Toldya, — Уэйд немного подтолкнул Питера локтем. Тот не отреагировал.  
Билли внимательно посмотрел на них обоих, набрал воздуха, но так ничего и не сказал. Уэйд ответил внимательным взглядом, склонив голову на бок. Билли вздохнул.  
— Слушайте, нам очень неудобно и у нас, конечно, есть пушка и все такие дела, но нормально стреляют у нас только Кейт и Америка, и, короче, вы не могли бы нас довести до нашего убежища, а? Всего один квартал.  
— Тут можно было пикники устраивать до того, как эти обмудки объявились, — подхватил Тедди. — А вы, вроде как, покруче этих парней, на случай, если они еще где-то…  
— Конечно, мы пойдем с вами, — ответил Питер.  
— Приключения! — Уэйд похоже действительно обрадовался. Все собравшиеся посмотрели на него, не очень-то разделяя его эмоций. — Да чего вы? Я уже расстроился, что мы едем домой.  
— А что нам еще остается? — спросил Питер и, развернувшись, пошел к выходу.  
— Что значит «что нам еще остается»?  
— Вы-то сами, что здесь делали? — спросил Тедди. Сначала они с Билли шли следом, но потом вышли вперед, показывая дорогу.  
— Друзей искали, — ответил Уэйд.  
— Повстанцев? Они еще весной ушли. Сюда часто заезжают федералы, а если вы занимаете целый институт, трудно оставить это в тайне, — Билли чуть сбавил шаг, чтобы идти рядом.  
— Я пойму, если вы скажете, что это не наше дело. Почему вы не в резервации?  
— Например, я не в резервации, потому что преступник, — разрядил обстановку Уэйд.  
— Мы так и подумали, что не продавец зелени, — сказал Тедди, глянув на своего приятеля так, будто, если им на этот вопрос и отвечать, то это точно его очередь. Билли понял намек.  
— Мой дед — государственный преступник. Так что с регистрацией возникли большие сложности. А у Лукаса не было документов… К тому же, здесь нет комендантского часа!  
— Питер, ты, похоже, единственный приличный человек в собравшейся компании, — заметил Уэйд.  
— А я как же? — подхватил разговор Тедди. — Я с ними по собственной доброй воле!  
— Вон там мы живем, — Билли остановился и показал рукой через дорогу, на многоэтажное здание отеля. Он помахал рукой и показал большой палец. — Это на случай, если Лукас следит со снайперки. Чтобы он не подумал, что вы взяли нас в плен.  
Подростки обосновались на шестом этаже, заняв несколько номеров. В целом их жилище здорово напоминало коммуну хиппи, если бы не крепления для снайперской винтовки у окон и укрепленная дверь с лестницы. Около всех окон, кроме одного, стояли ящики со съедобными растениями. Была даже грядка с огурцами, но, в отличие от зелени, выглядели они неважно. Виновник приключения с медикаментами, Лукас, оказался еще младше Тедди и Билли. Уэйд не дал бы пацану и семнадцати.  
— Это что за дела? — с порога спросил он, показывая в сторону гостей. Голос у него был гнусавым от насморка, нос красным и опухшим, а в снайперском гнезде у окна, не задействованного под огород, было полно бумажных салфеток.  
— Это Питер и Уэйд, — ответил Билли. — Они спасли наши задницы.  
— Ммм, — протянул Лукас, — Может быть, просто стоило послушать меня и одному из вас пойти с Кейт, а другому — с Америкой, чтобы обе команды могли сами спасти свои задницы?  
— А парень-то сечет фишку, — сказал Уэйд, оглядываясь.  
— Парень мнит себя великим стратегом. Еду искать труднее — у девчонок лучше получается. Кейт бы потащила Тедди, если бы он себе ногу свернул?  
— У Кейт сильные руки, — значительно произнес Лукас.  
— А Тедди весит центнер, — парировал Билли. Видимо, ему таскать Тедди уже доводилось.  
Питер отошел к окну и выглянул на улицу через прицел снайперской винтовки. На фонарном столбе внизу сидела обезьяна. Немного посмотрев на тощего шимпанзе, Питер перевел прицел на дорогу. Меньше всего сейчас ему хотелось участвовать в общественной жизни, волноваться за кого-то, оценивать чьи-то поступки с точки зрения правильности и безопасности. Пошло оно все, вот просто — все.  
— Ну вы тут, короче, побудьте… Если хотите, — предложил Тедди. — Америка с Кейт должны вернуться через час, ну и поедите с нами что ли. Больше нам и отблагодарить-то нечем.  
— Еда — это круто, — одобрил предложение Уэйд.  
— Да… В тебя, я думаю, вся наша еда поместится, — зажигая химическую горелку под подставкой для кружки, сказал Лукас.  
— Эй, — Уэйд показал в его сторону пальцем. — Это больная тема.  
— Это как раз заметно.  
Тедди и Билли ушли в другой номер где, видимо, у них и хранилась опрометчиво предложенная еда. Уэйд глянул на Питера, но тот выглядел в снайперском гнезде настолько неприступно и категорично, что тут же предпочел его обществу компанию Лукаса. Тот высыпал в железную кружку с водой порошок от простуды, который с риском для жизни притащили ему друзья, и поминутно шмыгал носом.  
— Не двигайся, — сказал ему Лукас, когда Уэйд сел в стоявшее рядом кресло. Достал из кармана толстовки перемотанный скотчем смартфон и сфотографировал Уэйда, даже не предупредив.  
— Это тоже больная тема! И где ты, черт тебя дери, его заряжаешь?  
— От солнечной батареи, как еще, магией? У нас электричество по часу в неделю, для особых нужд.  
— И на кой хрен тебе моя фотография?  
— Я веду блог про зомбиапокалипсис, — не без гордости заявил Лукас. — Конечно, это достаточно проблематично с тех пор, как отключился интернет. Но зато, когда эта срань закончится, я стану величайшим журналистом в мире.  
— А ты уверен, что больше никому в голову не пришла такая мысль?  
Лукас снял чашку с лекарством с огня и потушил горелку.  
— Статистически… — Лукас подул на лекарство в кружке, попробовал и, поморщившись, продолжил. — Люди, принадлежащие к профессии журналиста, или просто всякие «писатели» не очень похожи на тебя, tubby. Следовательно, доживут до конца зомбиапокалипсиса немногие из них.  
— В резервации многие доживут, — парировал Уэйд.  
— Ну и какую жизнь ты видишь в резервации? С восьми до шести по будильнику, с марширующими туда и обратно военными? Потрясающий репортаж! — Лукас сделал над собой усилие и выпил сразу четверть кружки. — Когда люди, наконец, получат доступ в сеть или меня напечатают в журнале, это будет сенсация. Они увидят, что творилось за колючей проволокой, дети, которые дожили до сознательного возраста в резервациях, из моих статей узнают, что такое мир! Разве не круто?  
— Довольно круто, — согласился Уэйд. — А почему ты так уверен, что это все скоро закончится?  
— Ну, те парни… Ученые, они же вроде без дела не сидят.  
Сидевший на слежавшихся подушках без какого-либо дела Питер оставил снайперскую винтовку и повернулся к ним.  
— Мне кажется, там ваши подруги возвращаются. Две брюнетки, одна смуглая и кудрявая…  
— А другая — Кейт, да, это они. Похоже, что они что-то несут?  
Питер пожал плечами. По правде сказать, охрана периметра была только предлогом, дабы не участвовать в разговоре. Однако из того, что все-таки донеслось до его ушей, он сделал вывод: не хотел он больше жить с восьми до шести по будильнику с марширующими военными, тренироваться убивать повстанцев и зараженных, выходить за забор по пропуску и смотреть, как все неуклонно продолжает угасать.  
— Ну и что это за дела? — довольно низкий женский голос прервал его высокопарные размышления, за что Питер был даже благодарен. Подняв голову, он увидел на пороге двух девушек с улицы, голос принадлежал кудрявой высокой мексиканке в джинсовой куртке. — То есть, тут мало было прожорливых пацанов, и нам еще двоих притащили?  
— Билли! Тедди! — позвала вторая девушка, удаляясь в сторону, где у подростков, предположительно, была кухня.  
— Ну, эти парни вроде как спасли Тедди и Билли, — не слишком уверенный в правдивости истории, которую ему так и не рассказали, ответил Лукас.  
— Нас обещали покормить и прогнать, — продолжил мысль Уэйд.  
— Но если это обременительно, то мы отказываемся и сваливаем прямо сейчас, — закончил Питер.  
— Вежливые какие, — удивилась кудрявая девушка.  
— Никто никуда не сваливает, — Билли вернулся вместе с Кейт. — Девчонки, на нас с Тедди напали какие-то мудаки, пока мы ходили в институт, и собирались нас пристрелить, мы даже моргнуть не успели. А тут подоспели эти парни и всех их перестреляли.  
— Не на смерть, хочу заметить! — поднял руку Уэйд.  
— Это, кстати, очень зря, — Америка показала в его сторону пальцем.  
— Ну что, теперь можно дать им хоть банку тушенки на двоих?  
— За вас двоих с Тедди как раз и дашь банку тушенки, — Америка кивнула. — Валяйте, мы с Кейт пойдем пересчитаем то, что нашли.  
— Вы ничего пожевать на «просто так» не нашли? — крикнул им вслед Лукас.  
— Прости, парень, сегодня пусто, — донесся с кухни голос Америки.  
— Только пакет макарон, — уточнила Кейт.  
Вернулся Тедди, и, когда Питер с Уэйдом получили свое вознаграждение, выяснилось, что жизни Тедди и Билли оцениваются все же в одну банку тушенки и одну банку бобов. Консервированные разогретые бобы уже сидели у Уэйда в печенках. С самого начала своего путешествия из Джерси он только и ел, что разогретые консервированные бобы. Но после перестрелки он был так голоден, что по вкусу пришлось и это.  
Когда они уже собирались уходить, Лукас собрал всех в одной комнате:  
— Нужно групповое фото! — заявил он. — Зафиксировать рекордное количество нормальных чуваков в одном помещении.  
На групповом фото Уэйд себе даже понравился, а Питер выглядел задумчивым героем, так что Уэйд оставил Лукасу свой электронный адрес и никнейм на будущее. Им обоим очень хотелось верить, что интернет вернется и снова подарит им все радости бытия.  
Когда они, попрощавшись со всеми и вышли на улицу, Уэйд посмотрел наверх, оглядывая отель, где они только что гостили.  
— Клевые ребята, правда? Мне впервые захотелось, чтобы это дерьмо закончилось поскорее.  
— Пошли, — сказал Питер, кивая в сторону, где, скорее всего, остался их хаммер.  
— Куда? — Уэйд, обычно послушно следовавший за главой отряда, когда Питер начинал командовать, остался на месте.  
— Машину заберем, пока какие-нибудь умники бензин не слили. Ты пешком собираешься в Солт-Лейк-Сити идти? К следующему июню, может, и доберемся такими темпами.  
Уэйд улыбнулся.  
— За интернет! — он поднял руку, как полководец, и уверенно пошел вперед. Питер поймал его за рукав и перенаправил в нужное направление. Уэйд по инерции столкнулся с ним и тут же заключил Питера в объятия, едва не оторвав от земли — Питер терпел ровно три Миссисипи, но после того, как они закончились, это стало сильно нарушать границы его личного пространства.  
— Отцепись, — сказал он, действительно сильно постаравшись сделать свой тон чуть более доброжелательным.  
— Окей-окей, ты прав, — Уэйд разжал руки. — Немного неловко.  
— Да, самую малость, — подтвердил Питер.  
— Рановато еще для броманса, да?  
— Да, пожалуй, рановато.  
Оба замолчали, но уже через минуту Уэйд снова обнял его за плечи и получил по уху. Похоже, что путешествие в Солт-Лейк-Сити будет еще сложнее, чем вначале представилось.

***

Уэйд высунул голову из-под капота автомобиля, немного постоял, глядя на старый хаммер со смесью сожаления и гнева, и, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, все-таки не удержался и пнул колесо.  
— Корыто гребаное!  
Питер вздохнул. Он не был мастером в починке автомобилей, но и на его беглый взгляд человека, что-то смыслившего в механике — хаммер был мертв.  
— Говорю же, проводка накрылась, — сказал Питер. Он стоял, прислонившись к столбу электропередач, и уже минут десять наблюдал за безуспешными попытками Уэйда вернуть автомобиль с того света. На его взгляд, стоило посоветовать ему расширить список воображаемых профессий, включив в него автослесаря. Когда он так поворачивал бейсболку козырьком назад и завязывал толстовку рукавами вокруг пояса, его было не отличить от одного из тех парней из автомастерской, у которых непременно одна щека вымазана машинным маслом, вечно заставляющих тебя чувствовать себя каким-то недоразвитым офисным клерком, не способным сменить масло. Уэйд вытер лицо и тут же измазался.  
Они были где-то в Индиане. Где-то там, откуда уже нет смысла поворачивать, но и до пункта назначения оставалось еще преодолеть расстояние в несколько штатов. Уэйд еще раз пнул колесо, отвернулся от автомобиля и посмотрел вперед, прикрывая лицо ладонью от солнца. Впереди была дорога и еще черт знает сколько времени пути до ближайшего города.  
Питер почесал подбородок, испытав неодолимое желание побриться, которое ему было не суждено утолить в ближайший час, день или сутки и, подойдя к машине, вытащил оттуда свой рюкзак и дробовик. Ружье со снотворным он, не раздумывая, оставил в салоне, не питая пустых надежд найти хоть что-то, чем можно было бы его зарядить. Уэйд последовал его примеру и, повесив на плечи рюкзак, закрыл капот хаммера и расстелил на нем карту. Он до сих пор молчал, что означало — он сильно злится. Питер даже удивился, что за три дня, проведенных в дороге, он научился почти безошибочно ориентироваться в реакциях Уэйда, угадывая по ним настроение. Стоило отметить, что Уэйд тоже успел привыкнуть к Питеру, потому что сейчас спокойно стоял в майке, не скрывавшей его руки и плечи, хотя еще пару дней назад прятался от Питера в толстовку, не смотря на то, что успел побывать с ним в душе.  
— Сейчас дойдем до Плейнфилда, попробуем там что-нибудь поискать…  
Питер утвердительно кивнул. Проезжая через Индианаполис, они хорошо запаслись провизией, так что теперь рюкзак здорово тянул плечи, и хотелось уже поскорее что-то решить. Уэйд свернул карту и, сунув ее в карман рюкзака, бросил прощальный взгляд на хаммер. Он смотрел на автомобиль, как Туркафинве на Хуана.  
Некоторое время они шли молча, но Уэйда надолго не хватило. Правда, он вступил в разговор вовсе не с Питером.  
На второй день пути из Олбани Уэйд впервые обнаружил перед ним эту свою странность. Была очередь Уэйда вести, и он изо всех сил старался не разбудить Питера, перебравшегося на заднее сидение, но дискуссия была настолько жаркой, что он в этом не преуспел. Питер не стал подавать вида, что не спит, но потом совершенно случайно спросил у Уэйда что-то, имеющее отношение к дискуссии. Пришлось около получаса убеждать его в том, что нет ничего страшного в шизофрении, пока он не пытается зарезать своих друзей, потому что ему приказали пришельцы. Питер был не особенно сведущ в терминологии и был даже не уверен, что это называется «шизофрения», ведь Уэйд отдавал себе отчет в том, что это его мозги, пусть и говорящие.  
— Может хоть кто-то из вас, хоть на секундочку побыть оптимистом? — возмутился Уэйд. Питер шел рядом с совершенно непроницаемым лицом, хотя, по правде сказать, односторонний диалог бесил его точно так же, как остальных раздражали люди, говорившие рядом по телефону. Хотелось знать и вторую часть.  
— Ну и что нам, теперь, по-вашему?.. Ох! Да причем тут опять мои родители!  
— О чем речь? — не выдержав, спросил Питер. В любом случае, лучше всего было его отвлечь.  
— Они уверены, что мы не найдем машину в Плейнфилде, — пожаловался Уэйд. Питер сразу почти уверился в том, что «голоса» — это просто рационализм и осознание суровой действительности, которые сознание Уэйда попыталось отделить, чтобы обезопасить рассудок от стресса. Потому что сам он полностью поддерживал их точку зрения.  
— Честно говоря, я тоже не уверен, что мы что-то там найдем.  
— Да вы сговорились все что ли?  
— Как я могу сговориться с кем-то, кого даже не слышу? — Питер глянул на него и Уэйд повернул бейсболку козырьком вперед. Питер как-то невпопад вспомнил, что это его бейсболка с логотипом New York Yankees, оставшаяся у него еще с «нормальных» времен, хотя он в жизни не видел ни одного матча.  
— Тебе несказанно повезло, что ты их не слышишь. «Откуда в каком-то сраном Плейнфилде может быть машина?» — передразнил Уэйд. — «Головой-то подумай». «Сам подумай, откуда у него может быть привычка думать головой». Ублюдки. И ко всему надо приписать моих родителей! Как будто у чертового психотерапевта каждый раз.  
«Мне кажется, что сейчас родители как раз не причем. Думать головой тебе мешает отнюдь не твое солдатское воспитание».  
«А эти джинсы в облипочку на заднице твоего Доктора».  
— Теперь они говорят про твою задницу, — тут же нажаловался Уэйд.  
— И как она им?  
— Так же, как и мне — это же все-таки мои мозги.  
Питер уже успел пожалеть, что сам развил эту глупую тему, но тут ему показалось, что он слышит звук мотора. Он остановился и придержал Уэйда за руку, прислушиваясь.  
— Слышишь?  
Уэйд отрицательно помотал головой, но тут же начал прислушиваться сам. Звук приближался, но с какой стороны — Питер не мог определить. Промедление становилось небезопасным, и Питер потащил Уэйда за собой в кювет.  
— Давай гопанем у них тачку, — наконец, услышав приближение машины, предложил Уэйд, улегшись рядом с Питером в траву.  
— Ты был бы доволен, если бы у тебя кто-то «гопанул тачку»?  
— Нет… Но вдруг они плохие парни?  
— А вдруг хорошие?  
— Тогда давай я проголосую, и они нас подвезут?  
— А если они плохие парни?  
— Да что ж такое! С тобой трудно, тебе никто не говорил раньше?  
— Ты сам просил меня с тобой пойти, — справедливо парировал Питер.  
— Да ладно тебе, давай я просто выйду на обочину, даже если они попытаются меня сбить, вряд ли у них получится.  
Питер помолчал некоторое время. Если бы на месте Уэйда был кто-то другой… Кто угодно смертный и без очевидной военной подготовки, он ни за что не разрешил бы так рисковать. Но Уэйд не просто подставлялся все те разы, когда это выглядело именно так — он четко знал, что делает и здраво оценивал свои способности. Хотелось на это надеяться…  
— Ладно, давай. Только постарайся без стрельбы.  
— Сэр, есть, сэр! — Уэйд улыбнулся и, отдав честь, вылез на обочину, сразу начав озираться.  
Машина показалась с той стороны, в которой они не так давно бросили свою. Уэйд замахал руками, и Питер подумал, что эта манера улыбаться каждому, кто потенциально может выстрелить тебе в лицо — какая-то специальная техника деморализации врага. Нужно быть полным куском дерьма, чтобы обидеть такого дружелюбного парня. Хотя тут Питера начинала беспокоить другая мысль: насколько искренним был Уэйд, если был способен проявлять в подобной ситуации дружелюбие, в котором трудно заподозрить обман.  
Машина, как ни странно, затормозила. Питер машинально положил руку на пистолет.  
— Привет, парни, — поздоровался Уэйд, наклоняясь к окну. Тут же раздался выстрел и по тому, как Уэйд отшатнулся было понятно, что пуля достигла цели, но не успел Питер себя обнаружить, как Уэйд схватил стрелявшего за руку и так треснул его о машину, что водитель выронил пистолет, а Уэйд наставил на него оружие.  
— Лестер! — воскликнул он. Уэйд стоял к Питеру спиной, и не было видно насколько сильно он ранен, но по тону его голоса ощущалось, что ему больно. — Сколько лет, сколько зим! Кто бы мог подумать, слушай, я так скучал. А вот ты, похоже, не очень. А где твои белокурые локоны? А что это за хмырь? Че ты сидишь, вылезай из-за руля-то, — Уэйд открыл дверь и вытащил из машины какого-то страшно матерящегося бритоголового парня. Тот держался за правую руку, которую Уэйд, похоже, едва не сломал. — Питер мне бы не помешала твоя помощь! — повысил голос Уэйд, целясь из пистолета то в бритого парня, то в его спутника, вывалившегося из машины с пассажирской стороны. Питер вылез на обочину, держа оружие наготове. Своей целью он избрал второго парня в майке алкоголичке с татуировкой на левой руке и выбритыми висками. Он озирался так, будто спал до этого, и все произошедшее было для него не более чем неприятной неожиданностью, вроде полицейской проверки.  
— Откуда ты взялся тут, мудак ебаный? — из речи Лестера, наконец, стало возможно вычленить хоть немного цензурных слов. — Ты какого хуя не сдох еще?  
— Ох, ну простите, пожалуйста!  
— Старый знакомый, «Лестер»? — спросил парень с татуировкой, делая особый упор на имя, будто ему спутник был известен иначе.  
Лестер от досады даже плюнул себе под ноги. Питер медленно обошел их и поднял оброненный пистолет с дороги.  
— Уилсон, почему ты, блять, просто не можешь съебать из моей жизни, даже если это гребаный апокалипсис?!  
— Слушай, ну тебя никто не заставлял на самом деле тормозить, — с сочувствием сказал Уэйд. — Если бы я не был уверен, что вы нас порешите, возьми мы вас с собой, то я даже согласился бы воскресить нашу пламенную дружбу, уж после всего, что между нами было-то.  
— Даже вот как, — парень с татуировкой криво усмехнулся.  
— Дакен, завали хайло, — рявкнул Лестер. — Уилсон, я же тебя знаю. Ты же чертов канадец, вы же вежливые. У меня даже оружия сейчас нет, видишь? Ты что, вот так возьмешь и отберешь тачку у двух беззащитных парней?  
— Ты пытался меня застрелить только что! — возмутился Уэйд. Никто не смеет сомневаться в канадской вежливости. — И в природе вообще есть вещь, которой ты не можешь убить живое существо?  
— Слушайте, успокойтесь, — подал голос Питер. — Я вижу тут… «ситуация», — парень с татуировкой опять как-то двусмысленно хмыкнул. — Что, если вы просто подбросите нас до Плейнфилда, и мы разойдемся?  
— И, правда, «Лестер»? Почему бы нам не подбросить твоего бывшего до Плейнфилда? — поддержал его Дакен, так и не прекратив скалиться.  
— Эййй, — Уэйд показал в его сторону пальцем. — Я с ним не спал.  
— Good for you, — заметил Дакен.  
— Трудно поспорить, — согласился Уэйд. От перспективы быть «бывшим» Лестера, его так передернуло, будто мысль переспать с ним могла придти в голову только конченному извращенцу. — Ладно. Лестер, давай за руль, а ты — на пассажирское, — скомандовал Уэйд, помахав пистолетом. Лестер снова утратил способность изъясняться цензурно, но все же сел в водительское кресло, пригрозив убить Уэйда, Дакена и «этого мудака», когда Уэйд услужливо закрыл за ним дверцу.  
— Что ты за GTA устроил, мать твою? — прошипел Питер, залезая вслед за Уэйдом на заднее сидение. Проверив рану у него на плече, Питер заметил, что регенерации хватило на то, чтобы уже почти вытолкнуть пулю. Оставалось только удивляться, настолько стоически Уэйд терпел боль.  
— Я канадец. И умею водить самолет. Иногда этому трудно бывает противиться, — сказал Уэйд и ткнул Лестеру в затылок дулом пистолета. — Давай езжай, дружище.  
— Клянусь, я тебя найду и выпотрошу, Уилсон, — в очередной раз пообещал Лестер, заводя мотор. Дакен ободрительно потрепал его по коленке, за что чуть не получил локтем в челюсть, но Уэйд запретил буянить, напомнив у кого тут пистолет бесцеремонным тычком.  
Дорога до Плейнфилда показалась Питеру длиннее, чем путешествие Данте через все круги ада. Напряженная обстановка в салоне, похоже, не волновала только Дакена, который устроился спать как ни в чем не бывало, хотя Питер и был уверен, что он только делает вид. У Лестера с Уэйдом было действительно очень богатое совместное прошлое, полное преступной деятельности, подлости и провальных попыток убийства. Как казалось, Уэйд действительно считал, что это можно назвать каким-то изощренным видом дружбы, потому что вспоминал, как Лестер пытался убить его из базуки, с такой теплотой, что у него едва слезы на глаза не навернулись. В этот момент Питер совершенно явственно ощутил разность социальных слоев, представленных в салоне этого злосчастного автомобиля. Проще выражаясь, если бы не этот сраный зомби-апокалипсис, никакая, даже самая извращенная воля судьбы не могла бы столкнуть его с людьми, ради развлечения угонявшими подлодки в «прошлой жизни».  
Уэйд очень здорово умел приспосабливаться под собеседника и все время, пока жизнь не ставила его в ситуации, где нужно проявить себя по полной, казался совершенно нормальным, обычным парнем, с которым можно перекинуться парой слов, оказавшись рядом в автобусе. С другой стороны, он ничего от Питера и не скрывал. И если и пытался показаться лучше, не было похоже, что он делал это со злым умыслом.  
Они миновали указатель на Плейнфилд, и Уэйд первый задался вопросом, о котором никто не подумал, когда между ними возникала договоренность о совместной поездке:  
— А как мы теперь можем быть уверены, что когда мы с вами, ребята, разойдемся, вы не вернетесь и не выпотрошите нас, когда мы, например, уснем?  
— Предполагаю, что не можем, — Дакен действительно делал вид, что спал. — Но ты же вроде парень не промах.  
— Ты подслушивал! Как не стыдно, — пристыдил его Уэйд. Рана на его плече уже зажила (хоть это и скрывало пятно крови), он выглядел расслабленным, но было заметно, как внимательно он следит за обоими.  
— «Лестер» мне ничего про себя не рассказывает, так хоть его бывшего… Друга послушал о его прошлых заслугах.  
Лестер зловеще молчал.  
— Ты ему чем-то пригрозил, да? Поэтому он до сих пор тебя не скальпировал? — просто спросил Уэйд. Дакен неприятно улыбнулся в зеркало заднего вида и ничего не ответил. Питер был уверен, что ответ на этот вопрос утвердительный и совершенно не хотел знать деталей.  
Лестер затормозил на самом въезде в Плейнфилд.  
— Что, нам уже пора? — спросил Уэйд. Ответа не последовало. — Видимо, да. Ну, спасибо, что подбросили, ребята!  
— Оглядывайся почаще, Уилсон, — процедил Лестер, держась за руль чересчур крепко. До того, что у него побелели костяшки пальцев.  
— Устаревший совет, — Уэйд вылез из машины одновременно с Питером и сразу взял Лестера на мушку. — Газанешь назад, застрелю. Так что без глупостей.  
Лестер, похоже, и не думал провести в его компании хоть на секунду дольше и дал по газам, даже не дослушав. Из окна удаляющейся машины высунулась рука с оттопыренным средним пальцем, и машина скрылась за поворотом. Уэйд еще некоторое время смотрел в сторону, куда удалился автомобиль, после чего начал смеяться.  
— О, Боги Севера, какое позорище, — немного успокоившись, произнес он, все еще немного задыхаясь от смеха. Питер смотрел на него, подняв брови, и никак не мог охарактеризовать свои эмоции. Со стороны это выглядело, как недоумение и жалость.  
— Питер… Извини. — Уэйд поднял правую руку. — Я с этой минуты торжественно клянусь, что если я встречу еще каких-то своих знакомых, я сделаю вид, что я с ними не знаком.  
— Ну, это было познавательно, — протянул Питер. В конце концов, он был знаком с Логаном. В какой-то степени: не многим лучше.  
— Криповый у него парень, правда?  
— Слушай, ты поимел его парня прямо у него на глазах: кто угодно был бы криповым, — Питер поправил лямки рюкзака. Теперь, по всей вероятности, в Плейнфилде их караулили два каких-то чувака, вменяемость которых стояла под вопросом, даже если сравнивать их с Уэйдом, но это почему-то не очень сильно портило настроение.  
— Справедливости ради, я поимел их обоих, — не без самодовольства поправил Уэйд.  
— Смотри, как бы тебя не поимели, — Питер толкнул его в плечо и пошел вперед. Уэйд быстро догнал его и притерся рядом, обняв Питера за поясницу.  
— Ну, я был бы не так уж и против, если бы ты…  
— Стоп, — Питер отодвинул его на расстояние вытянутой руки. — Запретная зона.  
— Да ну ладно тебе! — Уэйд попытался вернуть свои позиции.  
— С людьми, которые не могут тебе, если что, по челюсти въехать, ты тоже себя так ведешь? — без тени прошлого шуточного тона спросил Питер, отходя.  
— Нет, — немного подумав, ответил Уэйд.  
— Так прояви уважение и ко мне тоже. В чем разница?  
— Ни в чем, — согласился Уэйд. Его виноватый вид хоть и заставил Питера почувствовать себя паршиво из-за своей резкости, исправлять положение он не был намерен.

***

— Я есть хочу! — от исполненного тоски вопля Уэйда с ветки ближайшего дерева слетела сорока, решив убраться куда-нибудь подальше. Питер был с ним совершенно солидарен, но сил на то, чтобы выражать свои эмоции, у него уже не оставалось. Парой дней ранее они выяснили, что если Уэйда не кормить, то он с большой вероятностью может откинуть копыта, совершенно не смотря на свои чудодейственные суперспособности. Конечно же, им так и не удалось найти машину. Питер уже десять раз пожалел, что не дал Уэйду тогда, в начале лета, отобрать машину у тех двух неудачников. К осени им удалось добраться от Индианы до Вайоминга, пережить вместе массу приключений, без которых можно было бы легко обойтись без сожалений, но к концу недели, проведенной в лесу, Питер начинал понимать, что больше он просто не может. Парой дней раньше Уэйд попал в капкан, когда охотился на дичь, и, когда Питер нашел его, уже успел здорово истечь кровью. Рана почему-то никак не заживала и слава Богам Севера (надо же было подцепить эту бессмысленную присказку), до Питера быстро дошло, что от голода организм Уэйда просто не способен восстанавливаться. Питер скормил ему остатки консервов и до темноты бегал с луком по лесу за дичью, к вечеру умудрившись собрать хоть немного мяса, чтобы поднять его на ноги. Хоть Уэйд и поправился, он все еще прихрамывал, да и охотники из них до сих пор были просто ни к черту.  
— Когда мы доберемся до еды, я съем все, что увижу. Сначала прослежу, чтобы ты наелся, а потом просто съем все, что там будет, не заботясь о завтрашнем дне.  
“Как это мило с твоей стороны”, — подумал Питер. Нет, Уэйд правда был милым парнем. Еле живой от голода, Питер не мог представить себе, чтобы он так волновался за жизнь какого-нибудь козла. За два с лишним месяца он успел многое про Уэйда узнать. Что его отец был алкоголиком, а мать ко всем, кроме своего сына, проявляла спектр эмоций, доступный разве что Патрику Бейтману. Что она застрелила его отца из дробовика, когда Уэйду было 14, и ей пришлось скрываться от полиции. О том, как он жил до совершеннолетия, как он пошел в армию и почему его оттуда вышвырнули, хоть он и оказался очень способным… чересчур способным, для солдата, дело которого просто выполнять приказы. О том, как он стал работать наемником и, в общем-то, только тогда и чувствовал себя в своей тарелке. За исключением зомби-апокалипсиса. Уэйд оказался совсем не заточен под общество, которое отталкивало его каждый раз, когда он предпринимал попытки стать нормальным, а когда общество разрушилось, то он, наконец, почти перестал чувствовать себя изгоем. Конечно, сам Уэйд изгоем себя не считал. Или просто не говорил об этом вслух.  
Лес начал редеть. Может быть, это означало, что они, наконец, выйдут к дороге, а может быть, и не означало ровным счетом ничего. Уэйд почему-то остановился, когда деревьев впереди совсем не осталось, и, нагнав его, Питер понял, почему. Все это время он думал, что шум был у него в ушах, но это шумела дамба электростанции.  
— Попробуем найти, как перейти по дамбе на другую сторону? — неуверенно предложил Уэйд. Было видно, что он вымотался ничуть не меньше, так что новое препятствие вселяло в него если не ужас, то желание сесть на берегу и ничего не делать — совершенно точно. Но Питера то, что они как будто невзначай набрели на дамбу, воодушевляло гораздо сильнее. Он не хотел никого (включая себя самого) обнадеживать раньше времени и не знал наверняка, найдут ли они здесь то, что нужно, но хотя бы эта чертова дамба в Вайоминге на самом деле существовала.  
Задача оказалась не такой сложной, как показалось сначала. Спуск воды из водохранилища был закрыт, и турбины не работали, поэтому перейти на другую сторону не составило труда. Оставался только вопрос: кто и зачем спускал воду не так давно, если она не лилась свободно по верху неработающей дамбы, затопив водохранилище за время простоя? Предполагаемый ответ на него так радовал Питера, что он старался не позволять себе даже думать о такой удаче. Вдалеке виднелось само здание гидроэлектростанции, обнесенное высоким забором. Рядом с сооружением возвышалась сколоченная из бревен смотровая вышка, так что, если там кто-то жил и патруль добросовестно выполнял свои обязанности, их уже должны были заметить.  
— Я надеюсь, они нас не съедят, — посмотрев на вышку, задумчиво сказал Уэйд.  
— Надеюсь, что не съедят, — ответил Питер, впервые подав голос за час. Уэйд посмотрел на него, сдвинув бейсболку на затылок, и наклонил голову. Отросшие за пару месяцев волосы торчали из под бейсболки. Теперь Уэйд совсем перестал походить на военного, зато еще больше — на дворового пса.  
— Мы сюда нарочно шли?  
— Как ты..? — Питер покачал головой. Он сам уже отлично научился определять когда Уэйд чего-то недоговаривает или когда сердится, но пытается это скрыть, и прочие такие вещи, так что удивляться, что он заметил, что сам Питер что-то скрывает, совершенно не приходилось. — Отсюда были последние новости от моего брата, так что, если нам сильно повезет…  
— Того брата, который вступил в сопротивление, а потом с ними рассорился? — оживился Уэйд. Перспектива, что на гидроэлектростанции живут не людоеды даже немного облегчила его хромоту.  
— А у меня есть какой-то другой брат?  
— Ну еще тот, который похож на Мартина Фримана из леса.  
— Мартин Фриман из леса, — повторил Питер. — Мы с Кейном не родственники.  
— Как ты вообще вспомнил о ком я?  
— Бен, может, со мной и не согласится, но я еще не старый склеротик, чтобы не помнить, что было пару месяцев назад.  
— Как время летит! Вот я еще размышляю, не такой же ли ты мерзавец, как все остальные, а вот ты уже знакомишь меня с родственниками.  
— Мы с этими родственниками можем быть до сих пор друг от друга не в восторге.  
— Сказать по правде, у тебя действительно довольно несносный характер, — заметил Уэйд без всякого упрека. Питер не стал с ним спорить.  
Добротно укрепленные ворота, конечно, оказались закрыты. Питер подергал за ручку скорее чтобы привлечь внимание, чем надеясь пройти. И ему это удалось:  
— Не двигаться!  
Голос раздался со стороны вышки. К стоявшей там женщине с ружьем сразу подошли еще несколько человек с оружием. Питер поднял руки, Уэйд выхватил пистолет чисто на автомате, патронов в нем все равно не было.  
— Скажи здоровяку опустить пушку, — крикнула женщина, целясь Уэйду в голову.  
— Да какого же хрена я должен ему это говорить! — не выдержал Питер. — Уэйд.  
— Я не жирный! И мы просто шли мимо, — сказал Уэйд, бросив пистолет на землю, и тоже поднял руки.  
— Тем лучше для вас.  
— Эй, Кэрол! — из-за ворот послышался мужской голос. — Не пристрели этих придурков там.  
— Ты их знаешь? — крикнула Кэрол, поворачивая голову в сторону лагеря. Ворота со скрипом открылись.  
— Еще бы я своего чертового брата не знал.  
Бен, о котором Уэйд узнал за последние месяцы, оказался чуть ли не точной копией Питера. Точнее сказать, на семейном фото они смотрелись бы как “Доктор Питер Паркер и его брат-лаборант”. Бен выглядел моложе, не таким уставшим, что было вполне логично: он не питался неделю белками в глухом лесу, а жил тут, похоже, припеваючи.  
— Выглядишь отвратительно, — сказал Бен, обнимая Питера.  
— А ты хоть прекратил жалкие попытки быть на меня не похожим — и то ладно, — ответил Питер, похлопывая его по спине. Уэйд вспомнил, как Питер рассказывал, что его младший брат из бунтарства всю сознательную жизнь красился в блондина и сменил фамилию на девичью фамилию их тетушки Мей.  
— Если оставишь эту седую бороду, мне и пытаться больше не надо.  
Питер поморщился и почесал подбородок, заросший недельной щетиной, и правда не без седины.  
— Закончили с любезностями? — строго спросила Кэрол с вышки. Ее подчиненные уже разошлись. Кэрол была блондинкой с волосами, собранными в хвост, белая майка под заношенной военной формой была вымазана чем-то вроде машинного масла. Было похоже, будто ее оторвали от работы. — Проходите и закрывайте ворота, Рейли — оба под твою ответственность.  
Бен отсалютовал ей от виска, и Кэрол ушла, повесив ружье на плечо.  
— Знакомься, это и есть мой брат, — Питер, наконец-то, вспомнил о существовании Уэйда, когда они оказались внутри лагеря у гидроэлектростанции.  
Уэйд улыбнулся и протянул Бену руку.  
— Уэйд Уилсон, — под строгим взглядом Питера он не был уверен, стоит ли использовать свое стандартное приветствие с выдуманной профессией или лучше ограничиться только именем, но Бен его спас, довольно энергично ответив на рукопожатие:  
— Бен Рейли. Вообще-то мы родные с этим стариканом братья, но было дело я так на него обиделся, что решил даже фамилию сменить.  
— Как будто я пытался тебя убить или что-то не меньше, — прокомментировал Питер, закатив глаза.  
После того, как их накормили, дали возможность отмыться и снова накормили, вернулась Кэрол и увела Питера помогать ей с починкой генератора, грозившего, по ее словам, со дня на день приказать долго жить. Как оказалось, Бен хоть и был смертельно обижен, но не уставал рассказывать какой у него есть брат-гений-во-всех-областях. Уэйд уже успел расстроиться, что его снова забросили и нажаловался об этом рябому псу, походившему на помесь ретривера с дворнягой, которого встретил, слоняясь по лагерю. Но тут его с новым приятелем нашел Бен.  
— Это Дигби, — сообщил он, найдя Уэйда за тем, как он треплет пса за ушами, жалуясь тому на жизнь.  
Уэйд посмотрел сначала на Бена, потом на Дигби и понял, что явно не он один сильно скучает по телевидению.  
— Как в “Мертвых до востребования”, — сказал Уэйд.  
— Ну, где-то год назад я его спас, нашел в лесу едва живым, — ответил Бен, садясь рядом на деревянный ящик, покрытый брезентом. — Просто кличка вспомнилась.  
— Вы с Питером, как главные герои сериалов Брайана Фуллера, — зачем-то сообщил Уэйд.  
— Что? — По выражению лица Бена сложно было сказать согласен ли он с тем, что Уэйд только что сравнил его с Ли Пейсом. — Ой нет, я не умею печь, — Видимо, Бен был не согласен. — А вы с Питером вроде как… типа друзья или около того?  
Уэйд посмотрел на него, напряженно сдвинув брови. Дигби тоже повернул рябую морду в сторону Бена, только усиливая эффект внимательным собачьим взглядом. Одно ухо пса было поднято, но второе так и оставалось висячим.  
“Вроде как типа друзья или около того? Что у него с речевым аппаратом?”  
“Может Питер все же пытался его убить?”  
“Бросил в трубу?”  
“Несчастный случай в лаборатории?”  
— Извини, — Бен быстрее заметил его смятение, чем Уэйд сообразил что ответить, замешкавшись из-за своих воображаемых друзей. — Я за обедом заметил как вы друг о друге печетесь, и мне показалось, может Питер наконец справился со своими… — Бен опять будто замялся, не зная стоит ли вообще говорить на эту тему. — “Страхами”. Перед отношениями, — закончил он, наконец дав Уэйду возможность понять к чему он клонит и перестать мучительно шевелить мозгами. Дигби, дослушав, снял лапы с колен Уэйда и лег у него в ногах.  
Уэйд открыл рот, но воспоминания минувших месяцев о “страхе Питера перед отношениями” сбили его с мысли. Очевидно, Питер был из тех, кто справляется со страхом с помощью агрессии, поскольку Уэйд успел получить в челюсть несколько раз, пока не усвоил, что лучше с выражением своих романтических чувств к Питеру не соваться. Точно так же, как лучше всего не подвергать свою жизнь неоправданной опасности, чтобы не накликать немилость. И не пытаться заговорить на тему семьи, если Питер сам ее не заведет, чтобы потом полдня не пришлось разговаривать только с самим собой или просить прощения у зверей, друзей которых ты съел, чтобы избавить себя от голода и стресса. Уэйд только смирился с мыслью, что у его избранника сложный характер и, как говорится, “сердцу не прикажешь”, как выяснилось, что это был просто… “страх перед отношениями”.  
— А что случилось? — Уэйд рисковал прослыть не самым сообразительным собеседником, делая в разговоре такие паузы.  
— Он тебе вообще ничего не рассказывал? — Бен поднял брови. — На него похоже. В общем, — Бен провел рукой по затылку. — Ну чтобы ты не думал, что у моего брата еще более мерзкий характер, чем у него на самом деле есть. Когда все это дерьмо только началось, если ты был в городе, ты помнишь, наверное, какое было безумие…  
— Да, меня пытался застрелить мой сосед, потому что решил, что я заразился, хотя я был просто с похмелья, — ответил Уэйд, по тону Бена предчувствуя, что то, что он сейчас услышит, может превзойти его худшие ожидания.  
Бен кивнул.  
— Когда начали эвакуировать людей, то… В общем, Гвен... жена Питера поранилась, и какой-то спятивший ублюдок решил, что ее укусили и выстрелил в нее, — быстро проговорил Бен.  
Уэйд ненавидел такие моменты. Все эмоции, которые он мог бы проявить, сразу начинали казаться ему надуманными больше обычного. Наверное, он был даже рад, что не Питер ему об этом рассказал. Но и узнать о таком только сейчас было как-то не правильно.  
— Если бы я знал, в чем-то я не был бы таким жопашником, — наконец, произнес Уэйд, решив, что сказать то, что он действительно думает — это и будет самое лучшее.  
— Ну… — Бен наклонился и потрепал Дигби по голове. Пес посмотрел на него и снова положил голову на лапы. — Ну, может теперь не будешь, не знаю уж о чем ты.  
Уэйд хотел что-то сказать, но его прервал лай Дигби. Пес не злился, просто реагировал на приближение незнакомого ему человека, и Бен быстро успокоил его, потрепав по ушам. Питер подошел, вытирая руки от машинного масла о кусок тряпки, который выглядел еще грязнее.  
— Починили генератор? — тут же спросил Бен таким тоном, будто срочно нужно было сделать вид, что они с Уэйдом все это время болтали о погоде.  
— Да, без вечерних кинопоказов не останетесь, — ответил Питер и, посмотрев на грязную тряпку у себя в руках, досадливо бросил ее на ящик. — Кэрол с Джессикой явно просто нужна была группа поддержки, я ничерта не сделал полезного, только измазался.  
— У вас тут вечером кино показывают? — оживился Уэйд.  
— Надо же как-то развлекаться, — Бен пожал плечами.  
Питер еще раз обвел взглядом всю компанию, включая обнюхивавшего его ногу Дигби, и нахмурился. По наблюдениям Уэйда, сделанным за последние месяцы, это не предвещало приятной беседы. Правда, как оказалось, сегодня она предстояла вовсе не ему:  
— Бен, мы можем с тобой поговорить? — спросил Питер, скрещивая руки на груди. Совсем дурной знак.  
— Можем, — Бен опять пожал плечами, но даже не подумал что-нибудь предпринять.  
— Это значит “поговорить без меня”, — подсказал Уэйд, поднимаясь. Ну, братья, которые не виделись несколько лет и расстались отнюдь не друзьями, имеют право поговорить по душам. Уэйд позвал Дигби и пес пошел за ним, поддев мордой его руку, когда поравнялся с Уэйдом.  
— Не уходи далеко, — предупредил Питер.  
— Сэр, есть, сэр, — не оборачиваясь, бросил Уэйд.  
“До сих пор не пойму, почему тебя не бесит его привычка командовать”.  
“Потому что он любит, когда над ним доминируют в постели”.

***

— Ну, и о чем ты хотел со мной поговорить, мистер суровый старший брат с седой бородой?  
— Нет у меня бороды никакой полдня уже, — отмахнулся Питер.  
— Тогда к чему весь этот серьезный тон?  
— Уэйд имунный, и его нужно проводить в Солт-Лейк Сити, на базу сопротивления, — без церемоний выложил Питер. Бен сощурился.  
— Ты умеешь сообщать важные новости…  
— Да, мне говорили, — Питер обернулся, как будто чувствовал себя неуютно и сел рядом с братом на ящик.  
— И… — Бен осекся, потому что не знал, какой вопрос из сотни, что у него появились, стоит задать первым. — И зачем его провожать? Он вроде взрослый парень, сам дойдет. Не сказал бы, что это волнует меня больше всего, конечно…  
— Я провел с ним пару месяцев, и поверь — его надо проводить. Он встретит кого-нибудь и забудет, куда шел, или уснет и на утро не вспомнит, где север. То есть, с виду с ним все совершенно в порядке, и большинство дней так и есть, но когда эта дрянь попала ему в мозг, там что-то все-таки повредилось.  
— Все равно не возьму в толк зачем мне вся эта информация.  
Питер внимательно посмотрел на Бена. Брат был просто его копией, лет, этак, шесть-семь назад. Совсем без непроходящей обеспокоенности во взгляде, да и щетина, наверняка, росла у него без седины. А вот привычка косить под дурака была та же самая. Раньше Питер не видел в своем глазу этого бревна, но месяцы общения с Уэйдом хорошо познакомили его с этим недостатком и научили везде его узнавать.  
— Ты был в сопротивлении, Бен, пока я изобретал бесполезные лекарства, у тебя лучше…  
— Что лучше? — прервал его Бен. Косить под дурака ему надоело. — Лучше получится довести какого-то парня, которого я даже не знаю, до главной базы повстанцев? Может быть. Но тебе не кажется, что это, ну не знаю, Питер… Свинство?  
— А не свинство будет, если какой-нибудь мудак прострелит ему голову, когда он опять кинется меня защищать? — Питер повысил голос, но быстро остыл. — Уэйд не только имунный, он почти бессмертный, у него быстро заживают раны, то есть минут за пять, десять и…  
— Инфекция создает себе идеального носителя? — Бену не нужно было все объяснять. Он, все же, тоже когда-то работал в лабратории вместе с Питером. — Так может, ну это все? Этих бедолаг, которые уже заразились, их ведь не вылечить. Раз эта штука начала эволюционировать, люди скоро все такими станут.  
— Лет через сто пятдесят, двести?  
Бен пожал плечами. Поэтому он и ушел из сопротивления. В какой-то момент ему стало казаться, что бороться тут не с чем.  
— Ему кажется, что он неуязвим, ну а я… От меня мало проку, Бен. Когда-нибудь я снова облажаюсь.  
— Короче ты боишься, что какой-нибудь мудила повредит связь кордицепса с мозгом и в этом будешь виноват ты, — Бен поднял руки, покачав головой. — Окей. Я молчу.  
— Спасибо, — огрызнулся Питер, отлично понимая, к чему он клонит.  
— Посмотрел бы, как ты донесешь до него эту новость, но оставлю это тебе целиком, — сказал Бен.  
Питер кивнул и поднялся.  
Он нашел Уэйда в конюшне. Тот вообще питал к животным какую-то особенную привязанность, свойственную детям, всю жизнь прожившим в городе. Он даже извинялся перед теми, которых приходилось съесть, как какой-нибудь индеец. Пес терся тут же и снова гавкнул, когда Питер вошел в конюшню, заставив лошадей фыркать. Уэйд обернулся, прекратив сосредоточенно изучать морду стоявшей напротив него в стойле лошади. Питер был уверен, что до этого у них с лошадью был какой-то серьезный разговор.  
— Привет, — Уэйд улыбнулся так, будто не видел Питера уже пару дней. — Ну как? Братские узы восстановлены?  
— Можно сказать и так, — Питер прислонился плечом к стене конюшни у входа. Пес подошел к нему и взвалил на него лапы, но Питер осторожно отстранил его, даже не погладив. — В общем, мы решили, что до Солт Лейк Сити ты доберешься с Беном, — проговорил Питер.  
Уэйд наклонил голову и нахмурился.  
— Пардон? С какой это радости?  
— Потому что я так… — Питер покачал головой. Он злился на себя и показывать эту злость Уэйду совершенно не следовало. — Потому что из-за меня мы часто попадаем в неприятности. Ты попадаешь в неприятности.  
— Из-за тебя я попадаю в неприятности? Что за бред? — Уэйд подошел к нему. — Я попадаю в неприятности из-за сраного зомбиапокалипсиса. Из-за мудаков, которые хотят наши консервы, но не могут нормально попросить, я попадаю в неприятности. С тобой или с твоим братом, я все равно буду попадать в эти гребанные неприятности каждый чертов день.  
— Но без моих идиотских принципов у тебя будет куда меньше шансов схлопотать пулю между глаз, пока ты меня защищаешь.  
— Да мне ни разу не пришлось тебя защищать, что за ерунду ты городишь?  
— Вопрос исчерпан, — отрезал Питер, собравшись уйти. Но Уэйд удержал его за рукав, буквально заставив развернуться к себе лицом.  
— Нет он нихрена не исчерпан. Питер, что за черт? Я не твоя жена и, знаешь…  
— Уэйд, не смей.  
— …и в том, что случилось, не было твоей вины.  
Питер не выдержал и толкнул его в грудь.  
— Я сказал не смей! Говорить об этом. Ты вообще представляешь, что это значит, потерять кого-то по своей же вине? Откуда ты вообще… — от злости Питер даже не смог закончить.  
— Бен мне рассказал. И знаешь что, я представляю. Не знаю что ты там обо мне думаешь, что вся моя жизнь — сраный парк военных развлечений, видимо, — до этого Уэйд почти не повышал голос, но теперь сам перешел на крик. — Но все, все люди, которых я знал или любил, бросили меня или умерли! Абсолютно все, блять… кроме тебя. Поэтому не смей мне говорить, что из-за тебя со мной может что-то случиться, потому что правда в том, что ты просто тоже станешь одним из тех, кто послал меня на хуй!  
Питер помолчал.  
— Ты прав. Я стану… — Питер не договорил. В конюшню вбежал Бен и без лишних слов сунул им обоим по винтовке.  
— Я сильно извиняюсь, но на нас напали каннибалы. Господи, никогда не думал, что скажу подобную фразу… но на нас действительно напали каннибалы, так что головы из задниц повытаскивали и за мной!  
— Мародеры, ты хотел сказать? — спросил Уэйд. По его мнению разговор с Питером еще не был окончен, но first things first.  
— Да, — согласился Бен. — Так правда звучит менее тупо.  
Уэйд сообщил Дигби, что тот остается ответственным за охрану лошадей, и пес его как будто даже понял, хоть от Уэйда и не последовало никакой прямой команды. Но Дигби остался сидеть у стойла лошади, с которой они беседовали до того, как пришел Питер и все испортил.  
— Такой хороший пес, — догнав остальных, сказал Уэйд. — Добрый и отзывчивый, не то, что некоторые!  
На него никто не отреагировал. Добравшись до ворот на территорию гидроэлектростанции, они нашли там Кэрол.  
— Мне нужны здесь двое, один пусть проверит южные ворота, — скомандовала Кэрол, перезаряжая ружье.  
— Я проверю, — крикнул ей Уэйд и отправился выполнять приказ, не успел Бен, по идее единственный из группы, кто точно знал, где находятся южные ворота, как-то отреагировать.  
— Уэйд! — крикнул ему вслед Питер, пытаясь перекричать стрельбу.  
— Я знаю куда идти, — отозвался он, ненадолго обернувшись. — Смотрите, чтобы вас не подстрелили.

***

Где находятся южные ворота Уэйд действительно знал — Дигби ему показал, когда рассказывал, где в лагере Кэрол хранится еда. Еду они трогать не стали, но Дигби не мог не поделиться самым ценным в своей собачьей жизни знанием со своим новым другом. Уэйд даже пожалел, что Дигби остался сторожить Миртл, он наверняка мог бы дать какой-нибудь совет на счет ситуации, когда друзья начинают вести себя, как жопашники. Собаки лучше всех понимают в дружбе, это всем известно.  
“Ты же понимаешь, надеюсь, что Дигби не умеет разговаривать?”  
“И что у Миртл никогда не было мужа, который погиб на войне?”  
— Если вы за столько лет так и не поняли, что у мозгов нет своего собственного речевого аппарата, какого хрена я должен понимать, что нет говорящих собак?  
“Резонно”.  
“Но ведь мы — всего лишь порождения твоего же воспаленного сознания”.  
— В жопу диванную психологию, у меня нет специального образования, чтобы вы ставили мне диагнозы.  
Добравшись до склада, Уэйд заметил, что ворота уже взломали. Прислушавшись, он понял, что, пока основная группа берет лагерь штурмом у главных ворот, несколько мародеров пробрались с тыла, но вместо того, чтобы напасть исподтишка, зачем-то поперлись на склад провизии. Из-за стены деревянного сарая отчетливо слышались голоса нескольких человек и возня.  
— Недопустимо, — тихо произнес Уэйд и стал пробираться к единственному входу в сарай.  
Парня, которого мародеры оставили на стреме, он вырубил без лишнего шума прикладом ружья, подкравшись к нему сзади. Внутри, по его подсчетам, оставалось еще человека два. Выдавать себя не стоило: Уэйду очень не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-нибудь в этом милом местечке пострадал от его же собственных рук, если его на смерть пристрелят.  
“Зубов, ты имел в виду”.  
“Все же интересно, заразный ты или нет”.  
Уэйду было совсем не интересно. Да, он очень быстро стал относиться к своим “смертям” весьма легкомысленно, но в целом Питер был прав: обычно люди стараются не допускать, чтобы их убили. Было бы неплохо придерживаться этого, даже если в теории ты не можешь умереть, а не проверять заразный ли ты, когда превратишься в зомби. Чтобы хотя бы сохранить иллюзию нормальности, что ли.  
“Может прикроешь этот уголок философии за стеллажом с консервами и уделаешь уже тех ребят?”  
Уэйд не стал спорить. Взяв с полки одну из банок с консервированными абрикосами, он еще раз осмотрелся и, высунувшись из-за стеллажа, бросил ее подальше в угол склада, откуда не будет просматриваться место его укрытия. По его наблюдениям, среди мародеров редко попадались умные ребята. Иногда, на памяти Уэйда, эти ублюдки вели себя настолько глупо, что их поведение можно было легко сравнить со стилем ведения боя безымянных ребят из видеоигры, которых главный герой отстреливает тысячами. Вот и сейчас, вместо того, чтобы разделиться, оба мародера поперлись проверять что это там упало.  
“Давай, у них поле обзора до тебя не дотягивается”, — взбодрил его один из голосов, подкрепив свои слова галлюцинацией в виде радара, на котором было обозначено в какую сторону смотрят враги. Уэйд подкрался к ним, прячась за стеллажи, и по привычке чуть не применил “stealth kill”, но вовремя опомнился и вырубил мародеров, стукнув их головами.  
— Два очка к репутации героя, — подытожил Уэйд, обшаривая карманы одного из мародеров. Вдруг у него за спиной раздался шум, и Уэйд подскочил, быстро вскидывая ружье. В паре метров от него стоял Питер. У его ног на полу валялся еще один мародер, который, очевидно, не был разговорчивым парнем, а потому и укрылся от внимания Уэйда парой минут ранее.  
— Ты совсем не стараешься, — укоризненно проговорил Питер. — Тут чекпоинт, наверное, еще до входа в сарай.  
— Я в годмоде, — Уэйд повесил ружье на плечо, но не стал подходить. — Ты меня вроде как спас.  
Питер перешагнул через валявшегося в отключке мародера и сам подошел к Уэйду.  
— Ты жульничаешь, — сообщил Питер, подталкивая его к выходу. К складу уже подоспел Бен с другими жителями лагеря, так что о мародерах было кому позаботиться. — Если применишь к Кэрол свой скилл “очарование щенка ретривера”, может, она даст нам двух лошадей.  
— То есть, ты меня не отдашь своему младшему брату донашивать?  
— “Донашивать”, ох, — Питер ушел немного вперед и теперь обернулся к нему. — Нет, не отдам.  
От последовавшей за этим откровением попытки нарушения личного пространства Питер ловко ушел.  


***

— You've been acting awful tough lately, smoking a lot of cigarettes lately, — пел Уэйд, то и дело поглядывая на Питера, пока тот старался сохранять непроницаемое лицо.  
Некоторое время назад к “очарованию щенка ретривера” пришлось добавить “олений взгляд а-ля Эндрю Гарфилд”, которым, если поднапрячься, немного владел Питер. Но в итоге это все-таки сработало и Кэрол согласилась дать им двух лошадей.  
— But inside, you're just a little baby. It's okay to say you've got a weak spot, you don't always have to be on top, — продолжал Уэйд, и Питер уже начал немного опасаться, что он своим сладким голосом созовет всех лесных животных. Жаль, в отличие от Белоснежки, у него не было слуха.  
— Better to be hated than love, love, loved for what you're not. You're vulnerable, you're vulnerable, — было совершенно очевидно, что песню он выбран неспроста. — You are not a robot. You're loveable, so loveable, but you're just troub..  
— Уэйд я осознал свою ошибку, пожалуйста, сжалься! — Питер все-таки не выдержал, так и не дождавшись припева.  
— Тебе нравится вообще хоть что-нибудь из того, что я делаю? — без обиды спросил Уэйд, чуть придержав поводья. Он, похоже, сидел в седле не впервые, а потому вел Миртл не так аккуратно и медленно, как Питер свою лошадь.  
— Нет, именно поэтому я, вместо того, чтобы остаться в тепле и покое на дамбе с киносеансом каждый вечер, отбиваю себе задницу в седле, — ответил Питер.  
— Может мне лучше будет продемонстрировать тебе что я действительно умею очень хорошо? — спросил Уэйд с таким выражением, что у Питера не осталось сомнений что он говорит отнюдь не о своем таланте к сдобной выпечке.  
— Слушай, а тебе не приходило в голову, что я могу, ну, например, не знаю… не интересоваться парнями в этом ключе? — предпринял попытку Питер.  
Уэйд глянул на него так, будто Питер заявил, что Пепси лучше Доктора Пеппера.  
— В каком ключе? — Уэйд махнул рукой. — А вообще, я тоже хотел остаться на кино, но сам подумай, какие у них в лесу могут быть хорошие фильмы? Кроме Шрека, наверное, только фильмография Колина Фаррела.  
— И вот, я здесь, — подытожил Питер. Ему очень не хотелось, чтобы Уэйд спросил его о причинах, по которым он вдруг изменил свое решение, но и обсуждать фильмографию Колина Фаррела он не был готов. Поэтому лучшим, что пришло ему в голову для разрешения этой ситуации, было рассказать все самому. — Послушай, Уэйд, я не хотел тебя задеть и…  
— Ooops, awkward conversation alert! — прервал его Уэйд и к ужасу Питера снова запел:  
— Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot. Guess wha...  
— Нет! — от охватившей его паники, голос Питера был настолько категоричным, что Уэйд сразу замолк. — Серьезно, чел, ты сейчас привлечешь сюда стадо оленей своим пением!  
— Окей, окей, — согласился Уэйд. — Не знаю, почему ты думаешь, что мое пение привлекает каннибалов, правда. Если хочешь, мы можем поговорить о том какой у тебя скверный характер, и о том что ты чуть не лишил меня веры в человечество, и о том, что я понимаю почему ты так сделал, и о том, что я…  
Питер вдруг пришел к выводу, что творческий вечер кавер-версий поп-песен — это самое оно для конной прогулки в ближайший город:  
— It's my problem, it's my problem, if I feel the need to hide. And it's my problem if I have no friends and feel I want to die, — и музыкальный слух у него был получше, чем у Уэйда.  
— О, тебе тоже нравится Marina and the Diamonds! — Уэйд сделал вдох, но понял, что не помнит припева. — Я не помню что там дальше.  
— И слава Богу.  
— Давай другую. Ты так классно поешь! Если бы я умел играть на гитаре, я был бы Букером, а ты Элизабет. Хотя ты конечно понимаешь, что я бы хотел быть Элизабет…  
— Я думал, что мы остановились на том, что я Доктор, а ты Роуз Тайлер, — напомнил Питер.  
— Еще ты мог бы быть Уиллом Грэмом, а я Уинстоном или, например, ты был бы Ли Пейсом, а я…  
— Да, — быстро согласился Питер. Похоже, сериалы они с Беном когда-то смотрели вместе. — Отличная идея, точно, я даже подыграю.  
Уэйд понял, что поторопился, обратившись за референсом романтических отношений к сериалу, героям которого нельзя было друг к другу прикасаться.  
— Нет. Будем придерживаться первоначального варианта.  
Быть Доктором Питеру нравилось больше, чем психически-нестабильным детективом или пирожником, поэтому спорить с Уэйдом он не стал.

***

— Миртл говорит нам стоит сделать привал.  
— А Феанор говорит, что нам нужно сначала добраться до того торгового центра, — Питер показал рукой на здание молла, — И только потом сделать привал.  
— И ты будешь слушать коня с именем Феанор? — возмутился Уэйд. — Он увел квенди из Валинора, уведет и нас с привала!  
— Я почти на сто процентов уверен что это был не твой конь, которого, на секунду, именно ты так и назвал.  
Советоваться с лошадьми вошло у них в привычку на третий день путешествия верхом, когда в одну из первых холодных ночей мнение Питера немного утратило для Уэйда свой первоначальный вес. Потому что тот был пойман на двойных стандартах.  
Уэйд уже спал, завернувшись в свой видавший виды спальный мешок, как вдруг охранявшая его сон рыжеволосая валькирия из рекламы белья Victoria’s Secret оставила свой пост и забралась к нему под спальник, чисто по дружески раздвинув ему ноги коленом, чтобы сократить пространство между ними до недопустимого минимума. Конечно, так стало заметно теплее, но подобное панибратство не было свойственно непорочным валькириям, охранявшим сон Уэйда, поскольку в реалиях апокалипсиса не всегда бывает возможность быстро сменить штаны. Поэтому он решил проснуться и проверить в чем дело. А дело было вот в чем: продрогнув до костей в своем туристическом спальном мешке, Питер набросил его сверху на товарища и воспользовался законом сохранения тепла, по слухам практиковавшимся полярниками. При этом совершенно позабыв о своей “запретной зоне”, которая, видимо, активировалась только тогда, когда температура на улице не стремилась к 32 градусам по Фарингейту.  
И так, явив Уэйду свое истинное лицо и проспав в тепле остаток ночи, Питер теперь был вынужден прибегать к помощи вороного жеребца, чтобы подкрепить свое мнение в котором теперь беспрестанно видели двойное дно.  
С мнением Феанора Уэйд все-таки согласился, закрыв глаза на то, к чему это привело нолдор в первый раз.  
К сожалению, только в видеоиграх в торговых центрах всегда было чем поживиться. Реальность же была такова, что из “новой одежды” Уэйду с Питером удалось найти только пижаму с Русалочкой размера XXL, которая по результатам голосования досталась Уэйду, как большому любителю петь.  
— Жаль, ты только продал слух за ноги, — посетовал Питер, критически оглядывая костюм уборщика магазина спальных принадлежностей. Синий комбинезон, отросшие волосы и щетина сделали бы его похожим на героя сериала Брайана Фуллера настолько, что, дабы избежать шуток по этому поводу, Питер все же решил остаться при своих заношенных джинсах.  
— Главное в песне — душа, а не академические умения, — ответил Уэйд, застегивая толстовку поверх своей обновки с запахом пыли, а не костра, разогретых бобов и речной воды. — Видел, там оптика на втором этаже? Может, очки тебе поищем?  
Оптики на втором этаже Питер не заметил, главным образом потому, что ему действительно нужны были очки, чтобы хорошо видеть, не щурясь. Если бы клиника, в которой ему сделали лазерную коррекцию зрения, теперь не стояла разоренным пустым зданием, их совершенно точно нужно было бы призвать к ответу.  
— Обычно они не держали очки с диоптриями в готовых оправах, — с сомнением произнес Питер, когда они поднялись наверх в оптику. Уэйд пожал плечами и зажег фонарь, потому что на втором этаже не было окна.  
— Я не такой умный, чтобы понимать в очках.  
— Зрение не от ума же портится.  
— А от чего же еще? Я половину жизни просидел за видеоиграми и вижу дальше орла.  
Уэйд стал озираться и скоро занял позицию у двери в магазин, отдав Питеру фонарь. Его воображаемые друзья помалкивали, разговор с Питером выходил слишком нормальным, что-то явно было не так.  
“Нам же тоже нужно время друг на друга, пока вы там воркуете”.  
— Ну слава Богу, — успокоился Уэйд. Хотя женатая пара, как из телесериала Vicious, в голове обычно, напротив, успокоения ему не приносила.  
— Чего? — Питер выпрямился, взяв что-то с витрины и посветил фонарем в сторону Уэйда. Тот недовольно сощурился и Питер сразу отвел луч фонаря в сторону.  
— Я не те… — сумев разглядеть Питера, Уэйд осекся, — Ты теперь всегда будешь так ходить, да?  
Казалось бы, трудно было сделать Питера еще привлекательнее, но каждый раз это каким-то мистическим образом происходило. Летом Питер загорел, а количество веснушек у него на носу с “милого” достигло отметки “совершенство”. К осени у него так отрасли волосы, что он сменил типаж с Нейтана Дрейка на Хана Соло, а теперь новые очки сделали из него учителя химии, на которого западают все старшеклассницы.  
С каждой метаморфозой Уэйд чувствовал, что цветок его дружеского влечения становится все сильнее и прекраснее, рискуя в скором времени уподобиться в красоте и сиянии древам Валинора.  
“Вам не кажется, что скоро у нас заострятся уши?”  
“Влюбленность и жизнь в лесу может сказаться плохо даже на лучших из нас, а этот всю жизнь был склонен к ролевым играм”.  
— Что, так плохо? — не выдержал Питер, не дождавшись от Уэйда других комментариев.  
— Наоборот, слишком сильно усугубляет глубину моей дружеской симпатии, — ответил Уэйд.  
Помня, как пользовался теплом и спальным мешком этой дружеской симпатии без приглашения, Питер никаких комментариев давать не стал.  
Ловить в торговом центре больше было нечего, все двери были уже открыты и все артефакты найдены, к тому же, Уэйд уже стал волноваться за оставшихся снаружи Феанора и Миртл, поскольку первый имел совершенно несносный характер и мог все это время докучать добропорядочной вдове.  
Когда они спустились на первый этаж, Питер первым услышал звук, подозрительно напоминающий приглушенный разговор и дал Уэйду знак помолчать и искать укрытие. К сожалению, искать укрытие стало поздно еще до того, как Уэйд успел достать пистолет. Дверь с противоположной стороны от той, где они оставили лошадей, рывком распахнули и, похоже, новые покупатели пришли в супермаркет с настроениями, подходящими только для Черной Пятницы. Первый же из мародеров без лишних слов открыл стрельбу, едва увидев чужаков. Уэйд успел среагировать и заслонил Питера собой.  
— Ты козлина, — Уэйд едва устоял на ногах, а мародер тут же получил от Питера выстрел, выбивший у него из рук пистолет. Но ему на подмогу тут же подоспели его товарищи.  
“Мне кажется, это как раз та ситуация, когда можно побыть плохим парнем”.  
Путешествуя с Питером, Уэйд давно разработал технику “правое плечо-левое колено”, напрочь выбивающую любого правшу из строя. К несчастью, на этот способ уходило куда больше времени и боеприпасов, чем на выстрел в голову. Но оказалось, что быть “хорошим парнем” Уэйду даже по душе.  
— Ребята, какого хрена? — спрятаться в просторном холле было решительно негде. Единственное, что Уэйд мог сделать, это заслонить собой Питера и надеяться, что его не пристрелят насмерть. — Сезон распродаж еще только через месяц!  
— Черт, мне всегда казалось, что ходить по магазинам за месяц до Дня Благодарения довольно безопасно, — посетовал Питер, из-за плеча Уэйда лишив еще одного из мародеров возможности стрелять.  
Оценить его позитивный настрой Уэйд не успел — следующая пуля прошла навылет через его селезенку. Уэйд поневоле согнулся от боли, все еще пытаясь заслонить Питера, но тот уже покачнулся, держась за бок, и осел на пол.  
— Нет-нет-нет!, — Уэйд обернулся всего на секунду, достаточную, чтобы увидеть, что Питер ранен и время быть “хорошим парнем” прошло.  
— Ну вы, ублюдки, — Уэйд выстрелил два раза, оба из которых пришлись между глаз еще стоящим на ногах мародерам.  
“Не люблю когда в нем будят темную сторону”, — почти расстроенно заметил один из голосов.  
— Уэйд прекрати, — Питер попытался встать. Кто-то из раненых мародеров дотянулся до оружия и тоже получил пулю в лоб. — Убивать людей, мать твою.  
— Только когда они прекратят убивать тебя, — Уэйд помог ему подняться и, воспользовавшись временной капитуляцией врага, потащил Питера к главному выходу.  
— Я в порядке.  
За спиной послышался шум и Уэйд, обернувшись, выстрелил еще несколько раз.  
— Ехать сможешь? — выйдя на крыльцо торгового центра, спросил Уэйд. Питер кивнул и, держась за раненный бок стал отвязывать Миртл.  
— За ними, уйдут! — послышалось из торгового центра.  
— Да какого хрена им от нас надо?!  
— Скорее, — Уэйд не успел отвязать Феанора от ограды. Он помог Питеру сесть в седло и только успел сесть позади него, как Миртл уже гнала во весь опор.  
Обернувшись, Уэйд стал свидетелем того, как один из мародеров попытался оседлать его коня, чтобы их догнать, но, едва освободившись от привязи, Феанор встал на дыбы и, едва не затоптав неудавшегося наездника, унесся прочь.  
— Оторвались, — сказал Уэйд, когда убедился, что преследования на машине уже можно не опасаться. Питер сразу придержал поводья. — Ты как?  
— Я в порядке, — снова ответил Питер, привалившись к Уэйду спиной. Если бы он был в порядке, то совершенно точно так бы не сделал.  
— Тормози. Миртл, стой!  
Питер хотел вслух удивиться тому, что животные почему-то слушают команды Уэйда, когда он не высказывает их как команды, но когда Миртл остановилась, то просто начал падать. Уэйд быстро слез и подхватил его, аккуратно опустив на асфальт. На улице начал накрапывать мелкий дождь, но Миртл отвезла их под крышу полуразрушенной крытой парковки и пожелала остановиться только там.  
— Черт-черт-черт! Питер не смей умереть! Я тогда вырежу всех оставшихся в живых негодяев под твоим знаменем!  
Питер отрицательно покачал головой, но ничего не ответил. Его рубашка и куртка уже пропитались кровью, так что даже если рана была не серьезной, он сильно рисковал умереть просто от потери крови.  
— Так. Мы такое видели, мы знаем как это чинить, — Уэйд глубоко вдохнул.  
“Скотч”  
— Сейчас доктор Уилсон тебя немного подлатает, — сняв со спины рюкзак, Уэйд достал оттуда скотч и, задрав рубашку Питера, стал заклеивать его рану так, чтобы остановить кровь. — Я тысячу раз так делал, когда еще не был Икс-Меном. Я сейчас сбегаю в аптеку и мы достанем из тебя пулю и все заживет, только сексуальный шрам останется. Девчонкам нравятся шрамы. Мне тоже, но только если не от зомби не на моей роже.  
— Спасибо, Уэйд, — ответил Питер. — Я немного отдохну, ты только не пугайся.  
— Я? Пугаться? Да я же просто человек без страха! — Уэйд стал доставать из рюкзака свой спальный мешок.  
— Это Дэрдевил, — поправил его Питер, когда Уэйл устраивал его в самом дальнем от улицы углу парковки.  
— Да, как Дэрдевил, только не рыжий, не слепой, не адвокат. Миртл — охраняй. Я скоро, — Уэйд уже собрался уйти, но наклонился и поцеловал Питера в лоб. — Если я все-таки кого-то убью, то я не буду упоминать тебя, я пошутил.  
Выбежав на улицу, Уэйд понял, что совершенно не представляет что делать, но логическая сторона его рассудка с легким британским акцентом тут же пришла на помощь.  
“Вы проезжали мимо аптеки. Иди назад и увидишь”.  
— Питер поправится.  
“Если найдешь антибиотики, спирт и обезболивающее, то поправится”.  
— В любом случае поправится.

***

— Питер ты живой? Я все нашел! Питер?  
Уэйд сел рядом и проверил его пульс. Питер дышал, пульс был почти в норме, но в себя от сильной потери крови он не приходил.  
— Со мной случилась потрясающая детективная история. Думаю, ее выпустят в DLC к этому проекту, где выяснится, что я гей и у всех от этого страшно припечет задницы, потому что миллионы битардов ассоциируют себя со мной как с сильным и надежным другом, умеющим извлекать пули из боков своих друзей, в которых он тайно влюблен.  
“Так ли тайно”.  
— Потрясающий маркетинговый ход, в общем, хоть я и не гей, главное будет не проболтаться.  
В аптеке Уэйд не нашел ничего, кроме печальной предсмертной записки фармацевта. Зато оказалось, что неподалеку разбился военный вертолет, в котором из рук окоченевшего трупа удалось вырвать полноценную, даже не вскрытую аптечку полевого врача. Лучше и придумать было нельзя. Перчаток там не оказалось, зато был спирт, которым Уэйд и протер руки, прежде чем приступать.  
— Так я сейчас оторву скотч, готов? — Уэйд скорее сам почувствовал как это было больно, рванув изоленту. — Теперь еще потерпи, я достану пулю и подлатаю тебя, идет? Я уже сто раз так делал. Хотя говорят что нельзя на себе штопать и это действительно привело меня к катастрофическим провалам в памяти. Миртл, а ты видела как Феанор расправился с теми неудачниками? А ты говорила что он несносный.  
Миртл потрясла ушами, внимательно наблюдая за хирургическими манипуляциями Уэйда. Возможно, она думала, что окажись он рядом с ее мужем на войне, ей не пришлось бы теперь вдовствовать. Уэйд бросил окровавленную пулю на пол и стал промокать рану Питера смоченной в спирте ватой.  
— Надеюсь с ним тоже все будет в порядке.  
“Ну, вряд ли он встретит теперь Готмога, я бы за него не переживал”.  
“Завязывайте уже с этим, никто не понимает эти аллюзии к классическим произведениям”.  
Закончив зашивать рану Питера, Уэйд вколол ему антибиотик, чтобы избежать заражения. У него заметно поднялась температура, но Уэйд уже сделал все, что было в его силах, чтобы помочь.  
— Да, Миртл, я знаю что надо его отсюда увезти, но если его на тебя посадить, шов разойдется.  
“Мне кажется, я тоже теперь слышу, как лошадь разговаривает”.  
— Точно! — видимо, Миртл подала какую-то дельную идею, раз Уэйд встал и снова отправился к выходу с парковки. Вернулся он с двумя пластиковыми щитами спецназовцев, найти которые на улицах любого заброшенного города было просто раз плюнуть.  
— Там такой снег пошел.  
Миртл фыркнула и стала скрести копытом асфальт.  
— А что вы едите зимой? Сухую траву? Я что-нибудь придумаю. Феанор тоже, думаю, разберется, — скрепляя изолентой вместе оба щита, чтобы они чуть превосходили рост Питера произнес Уэйд. Будь Питер в сознании, он на все сто процентов утвердился бы в своей теории, что голос Уэйда снимает стресс у самого Уэйда. — Как хорошо что у меня столько изоленты, — Уэйд достал второй моток и, переложив Питера на его “больничную каталку” стал приматывать его к ней вместе со спальным мешком. — Однажды меня примотали к стулу изолентой, и я просидел там так долго, что потом вместо того, чтобы пойти на прием к президенту, побежал в туалет, — Уэйд укрепил веревку, которую привязал к носилкам Питера на седле Миртл, подергал узел. — Я подсмотрел у мертвых военных что здесь рядом есть ферма. Поедем на ферму. Заживем там, как ковбои.  
Уэйд вывел Миртл с парковки, убедившись, что его импровизированные сани находятся в рабочем состоянии, и, сев в седло, медленно повел лошадь к выезду из города. Пластмасса хорошо скользила по свежевыпавшему снегу, и хотелось надеяться, что Питеру там не слишком неудобно.

***

— Ну, как наш пациент сегодня? — ночь Уэйд проспал в кресле рядом с кроватью, куда уложил Питера. На ферме было ужасно холодно, но Уэйд не хотел зажигать отопление, чтобы не привлекать внимание к дому дымом от отопительного котла. Зато в стойле для лошадей для Миртл нашлось не успевшее отсыреть сено. Похоже, что ферму не так давно покинули.  
“Не выходит из стазиса, состояние стабильно, требуются медикаменты и косметическая полировка корпуса”, — сообщил один из голосов, когда Уэйд пощупал пульс Питера и потрогал лоб. Уэйд посмотрел на галлюцинацию в виде желтой таблички, возникшую рядом с красной фигуркой робота, которую он ночью поставил на подоконник у кровати Питера, чтобы тот охранял его сон. Ведь в оригинале робот был врачом.  
— Люди не впадают в стазис от легких ранений, доктор Нокаут, — серьезно ответил Уэйд, показав на фигурку пальцем.  
“Ты у того пацана что ли гопанул трансформера?” — спросил другой голос.  
— Которого мы тогда с Ниной и Нейтом подобрали, а он оказался покусанный? — Уэйд махнул рукой, — Не, у него был только лузерский Балкхэд. От Балкхэда в такой ситуации никакой пользы, он только и умеет что, строить мосты.  
Уэйд присел на корточки рядом с кроватью и убрал у Питера со лба волосы, снова трогая его лоб. У него была температура, и, если бы доктор Нокаут был человеческим врачом и не был пластмассовым, он бы точно что-нибудь посоветовал, но так приходилось полагаться только на свой опыт. И опыт подсказывал Уэйду, что при температуре с раной, зашитой в полевых условиях, человеку требуется больше одной дозы антибиотиков, чтобы пойти на поправку.  
— Я скоро вернусь, — поднимаясь, сообщил Уэйд. — Если я не вернусь, то по следам по снегу, может, еще можно будет меня поискать, конечно, но черт! Ты же пластмассовый и ничего ему не передашь, да? — с надеждой на опровержение спросил Уэйд у фигурки трансформера, но был оставлен без ответа. — Ненавижу вас всех, толпа народу и никакой пользы.  
“Представь, как тебе было бы одиноко без нас”, — попытался урезонить Уэйда один из голосов.  
— Один черт, — отмахнулся Уэйд. Вчера вечером он нашел на кухне связку длинных свечей, и теперь его посетила идея. Взяв две штуки, одну он укрепил в стакане и поставил рядом с кроватью Питера, вторую просто положил рядом. Порывшись в рюкзаке, он достал свой блокнот и, вырвав из него лист, написал на нем сообщение для Питера, которое приколол на копье доктора Нокаута, чтобы Питер скорее его заметил.  
— Охраняй, — наказал он фигурке трансформера и зажег свечу в стакане, прежде чем уйти.  
Подумав, он не стал брать Миртл, рассудив, что лошадь и так сильно устала, тягая двух мужиков весь вчерашний день. До города было не так далеко, чтобы беспокоить несчастную вдову по пустякам.  
Но уже через двадцать минут ходьбы Уэйд ужасно пожалел о своем решении не брать Миртл с собой. Он уже отвык от того, что ему бывает не с кем поговорить, кроме себя самого, и, хоть все его собеседники из числа собак, лошадей, белок и фигурок роботов отвечали ему голосами его же собственных воображаемых друзей, общаться с ними было куда приятнее, чем признавать, что говоришь сам с собой.  
“Просто признай, что ты нас не любишь”, — поспешил обидеться один из голосов.  
— Как будто я и так об этом не говорил примерно каждый раз, когда вы начинаете болтать.  
За ночь все здорово занесло снегом, да и в легкой куртке поверх толстовки Уэйд начал быстро замерзать.  
— Какого черта зима началась так внезапно?  
“Просто за тобой все лето не бегал Джордж Мартин и не напоминал, что зима близко”.  
Когда Уэйд, наконец, добрался до города и нашел аптеку, в которой не успел побывать вчера, ему стало казаться, что его хитроумный счетчик времени уже не только догорел, но и создал очнувшемуся Питеру впечатление, что Уэйда нет уже с неделю. Он вытряхнул из капюшона куртки снег и открыл дверь аптеки. Звякнул колокольчик, когда-то предупреждавший о новом посетителе, и Уэйд тут же обнаружил, что снова попал в неприятности.  
— Не подходи! — крикнула наставившая на него пистолет женщина. Уэйд поднял руки и остался в дверях, послушавшись.  
— Леди, я просто пришел за покупками, как и вы, — Уэйд немного подался вперед и закрыл за собой, чтобы не набежали еще покупатели, увидев приоткрытую дверь.  
— Я сказала не подходи!  
— Я сейчас буду выглядеть как тот парень из фильма про мутантов, который всем сообщал, что он из будущего, но если вы в меня выстрелите, то все равно… не попадете, — после некоторой паузы продолжил Уэйд, вспомнив, что ему все же лучше себя как тот парень из фильма про мутантов не вести. — Скорее всего я обижусь и не поделюсь с вами тем что тут найду, потому что, когда я обижен, я становлюсь до крайности капризным и мерзким типом, так к чему это я все…  
Женщина смотрела на него, держа пистолет обеими руками, похоже, совершенно не понимая, зачем он доносит до нее всю эту информацию.  
— Кто ты такой? — наконец, спросила она, убрав одну руку от оружия, чтобы заправить под шапку выбившуюся на лицо кудрявую светлую прядь, которая мешала ей целиться.  
— Я Уилл, детектив из Балтимора, — ответил Уэйд, улыбнувшись. — Мне просто нужно лекарство для, — Уэйд снова замялся и решил, что не стоит говорить правду вовсе. — Для… моей… дочери.  
Вооруженная леди как будто даже смягчилась, но даже не подумала опустить пистолет.  
— А что с ней?  
— Упала на арматуру и сильно поранилась, — ответил Уэйд, пытаясь мысленно упорядочить все, что только что наврал, чтобы тут же не запутаться.  
“Отличный выбор, молодец, дочка всегда лучше любовника”.  
“Теперь давай улыбнись, покажи себя, вспомни, как работает гетеросексуальность, и пусть она даст тебе все, что нужно, за твою сияющую улыбку и крепкую задницу”.  
Уэйд изо всех сил попытался сохранить дружелюбное выражение лица.  
— Насколько сильно? Вы обработали рану? У нее жар? Я врач, и могла бы взглянуть на ее, если вы, конечно… говорите правду.  
— Это было бы супер-замечательно, — ответил Уэйд, опустив руки, хоть его вовсе не сняли с прицела. — Но дело в том, что я тоже не могу быть уверен, что вы говорите правду, доктор…  
— Уитби. Элла Уитби, — представилась леди.  
— В нас постоянно кто-то палит, все пытаются нас ограбить, убить, обокрасть, изнасиловать, так что, даже при том, что вы мне глубоко симпатичны, доктор Уитби, — Уэйд притворно вздохнул, очень надеясь, что вышло правдоподобно изобразить досаду. — Я не могу отвести вас к нашему укрытию.  
— Я вас понимаю, Уилл, — доктор Уитби все же опустила пистолет. — Но тут ничего нет. Я обыскала уже все аптеки, что нашла на карте, и кроме нескольких мотков бинтов и кучи витаминов ничего не осталось.  
Уэйд совершенно искренне применил “очарование щенка ретривера”, поскольку не на шутку расстроился, и трогательно сдвинул брови чисто на автомате. Действительно очаровывать доктора Уитби ему совершенно не хотелось. Во-первых, это было не честно. Во-вторых, не честно по отношению к доктору Уитби. А в-третьих, все его очарование растерялось ровно в тот день, когда ему сильно поцарапали корпус без надежды на спасительную полировку.  
Не смотря на все эти пункты, очарование, видимо, все же сработало:  
— У нас на базе есть кое-какие лекарства, но…  
— Но вы не можете меня туда отвести, потому что я могу оказаться мерзавцем, — Уэйд опять улыбнулся. На этот раз доктор Уитби улыбнулась ему в ответ и убрала пистолет за пояс.  
— Мой напарник скоро должен прийти, я отправлю его в лагерь за лекарствами.  
— Это так мило с вашей стороны, — не успел Уэйд подумать, что обстановка становится слишком приторной, как снаружи донеслись выстрелы. Он быстро приоткрыл дверь и выглянул на улицу: ко входу в аптеку бежал какой-то паренек с тремя щелкунами на хвосте.  
— А вот и ваш напарник, док, — сообщил Уэйд и, достав свой пистолет, открыл дверь и выстрелом в обезображенную кордицепсом голову снял одного щелкуна.  
— Шевелись, чел! — крикнул Уэйд и снова прицелился. Боясь лишить доктора Уитби напарника, Уэйд не смог так же эффектно уложить второго щелкуна, но хотя бы немного его притормозил, попав в плечо. Когда парень, наконец, добежал до дверей, Уэйд втащил его внутрь и захлопнул дверь, поскольку расстояние до зомби было таким ничтожным, что выстрелить он уже не успел бы.  
— Только троих приволок? — все еще держа парня за воротник, спросил Уэйд.  
— Элла! — тут же возмутился тот, так что Уэйд его даже случайно встряхнул, но тут же отпустил, предположив, что скорее всего, он напугается еще сильнее.  
— Успокойся и отвечай на вопрос мистера… Уилла, — строго сказала ему доктор Уитби. Из-за паузы между “мистером” и “Уиллом” Уэйд даже удивился, как лучезарно она ему улыбалась до этого и как быстро забыла его придуманное имя после.  
— Еще штук пять скоро подтянутся, вторая стадия, проросших только трое.  
— И скоро вся компания будет тут, — сообщил Уэйд. Хоть окна аптеки были заколочены досками, начавшие ломиться внутрь зомби очень скоро с ними расправились бы.  
— К служебному входу все быстро, — скомандовал Уэйд и пошел вглубь помещения. Доктор Уитби с напарником поспешили за ним. Когда они уже добрались до подсобки, сзади послышался треск ломающихся досок и вопли зараженных стали куда громче.  
— Быстрее, быстрее, — Уэйд заметил, что полностью перешел к субличности “военный и группа штатских”, чего с ним уже с год не случалось. А Питер еще боялся, что от него никакой пользы. Пропустив “штатских” вперед Уэйд стал отстреливаться от зомби, успевших пролезть в выбитое окно.  
— Дверь не открывается! — крикнул напарник доктора Уитби. Уэйд повалил пустой стеллаж, перегородив коридор, ведущий из подсобки к служебному входу и подоспел на помощь.  
— А все потому, что, когда на тебя нападают чертовы зомби, надо бежать, а не стрелять, — наставительно сказал Уэйд, перед тем как налечь на дверь плечом. Зомби, которых выстрелы собрали со всего квартала, уже проникли в аптеку, а особенно сообразительные определили место нахождения добычи и пытались перелезть через стеллаж.  
— А сейчас что, стрелять или бежать?!  
— Стрелять! — крикнула доктор Уитби, когда один из бегунов уже почти перелез через стеллаж и несколькими выстрелами лишила его мозг способности поддерживать жизнь в зараженном теле.  
— Помоги-ка, — скомандовал Уэйд, и вместе с напарником ему, наконец, удалось справиться с дверью. Паренек немедленно вылетел на улицу, Уэйд обернулся, чтобы вытолкать туда державшую оборону доктора Уитби — и вовремя: у нее кончились патроны, а один из бегунов как раз перевалился на их сторону коридора.  
Уэйд выстрелил, но зомби сделал резкий рывок вперед, и чтобы его челюсти не достали до горла доктора Уитби, Уэйд выставил вперед руку и оттолкнул зараженного, тут же пустив пулю ему в голову. Зубы бегуна, правда, едва не вырвали из его руки кусок мяса и прорвали рукав куртки и толстовки, но можно было понадеяться, что в общей суматохе этого никто не заметил.  
— Бежим! — скомандовал Уэйд с лучшей интонацией Дэвида Теннанта.  
“Ты сам уже как Доктор”.  
Выведя Уитби на улицу, Уэйд захлопнул дверь и стал оглядываться.  
— Наша машина, — после того, как ее чуть не загрыз зомби, дар речи к доктору Уитби вернулся довольно быстро. — На следующей улице, за мной!  
Уэйд не был уверен на все сто процентов, что ему стоит следовать за ними, поскольку из всех его напарников в зомбиапокалипсис только Питер умел, как и он, сосуществовать с зомби не вступая с ними в конфронтацию. За все время их путешествия на них с Питером около миллиона по подсчетам Уэйда раз нападали какие-то живые и здоровые ублюдки и только два раза миролюбивые зараженные. Один раз Уэйд случайно включил сигнализацию, когда завел генератор в торговом центре, а в другой — Питер запнулся о какое-то ведро, слишком увлекшись рассказом о том, как его однажды впечатлил просмотр артхаусного фильма с членом Майкла Фассбендера в главной роли во втором ряду. В целом, когда им не встречались другие люди, жизнь в зомбиапокалипсис напоминала Уэйду сериал The Walking Dead, где выжившие всегда занимались своими делами, не сталкиваясь с зомби примерно… никогда. Но стоило ему познакомиться с кем-то еще, и вот — пожалуйста! Он бежит к машине с пистолетом наперевес, и за ним уже торопятся голодные ребята с грибами вместо мозгов.  
“Но зато эти дураки обещали нам лекарства”.  
— Только поэтому я еще здесь, — вполголоса сказал Уэйд, садясь на переднее сидение .  
Доктор Уитби завела мотор, и машина двинулась с места еще до того, как самые шустрые из бегунов успели попытаться ее вскрыть. Уэйд высунулся из окна, чтобы убедиться, что зомби отстают и рев мотора не привлек еще их товарищей, как вдруг почувствовал в бедре боль, вполне сносную, но очень резкую. Он дернулся и быстро повернулся к доктору Уитби, которая как раз вытащила из его ноги шприц.  
— Док, какого… — Уэйд не смог договорить, поскольку, видимо, только что испытал на себе то, что испытывали жертвы Питера, когда у него еще была винтовка из передачи про львов.  
— Это для лошадей, Уэйд, но, думаю, с твоими способностями ты справишься, — сообщила доктор Уитби перед тем, как Уэйд совсем утратил связь с реальностью.  
“Не успели попробовать себя в роли жиголо, как уже воздалось”.  


***

Хоть транквилизатор и был лошадиным, доза, похоже, была рассчитана на слона, поскольку даже исцеляющий фактор Уэйда не смог вернуть ему сознание до того, как неприятности перейдут в терминальную стадию.  
“Ну, если мы очнемся прикованными наручниками к кровати, то можно считать, что еще легко отделались”.  
— Если бы мне каждый раз, когда я просыпался прикованным к кровати, давали доллар, то я сколотил бы состояние… — Уэйд приподнялся, потирая голову. Удивительно, что на этот раз он умудрился не потерять бейсболку.  
“Если бы тебе за каждый раз, когда ты просыпаешься на полу за решеткой давали доллар, ты сколотил бы состояние”.  
Уэйд осмотрелся. В замечании была доля истины. Он был на полу. За решеткой. И это происходило с ним не впервые, хотя сделать на этом состояние и не вышло бы.  
Он поднялся и, пошатываясь, подошел к решетке, вглядываясь в темноту помещения за ней. Было ужасно холодно, едва ли не холоднее, чем на улице, но Уэйду почему-то казалось, что в месте с таким запахом обычно и должно быть холодно...  
“Наверное, так пахло в подвале у Ганнибала”.  
— Ну нет, Ганнибал все аккуратно хранил в холодильнике с бирками с именами, а не… О черт, ребята, я понял чем пахнет!  
В этот момент в помещении зажегся свет и Уэйду пришлось сощуриться, прежде чем обнаружить, что источник запаха — вовсе не замороженные оленьи туши.  
— Вы сраные людоеды! — воскликнул он, когда глаза привыкли к яркому свету. Его камера находилась на мясном складе, и в это трудное время он, увы, был складом для человеческого мяса.  
“Меня слегка мутит”.  
— Меня тоже, — вокруг ржавого разделочного стола на крюках висели четыре замороженных голых трупа, у одного из которых не хватало нижней половины тела. Доктор Уитби обошла их, как ни в чем не бывало, и поставила тарелку с едой в приемник для пищи.  
— Прости, что пришлось оказать тебе такой прием, — начала она, но Уэйд ее прервал:  
— Э нет, я не настолько вегетарианец, чтобы жрать человечину. Иу, док, иу, иу, иу, вы меня очень сильно разочаровали!  
— Это олень, — доктор Уитби улыбнулась. Уэйд скривился, совершенно не поверив, что это олень, а не задница того чувака, висящего у нее за спиной.  
— До оленины еще нужно дослужиться, смотри какой ты дорогой гость, Уэйд, — проворковала доктор Уитби. Сальная улыбочка с ее лица так и не пропала, что окончательно уверило Уэйда в ее глубочайшем злодействе.  
“Откуда эта мисс Лектер знает наше имя?”  
“Откуда у этой мисс Лектер в наше время такие пышные формы?”  
Уэйд выбрал первый вопрос, поскольку ответ на второй, как ему казалось, висит прямо у него перед глазами.  
— Меня зовут Уилл, — не смотря на хорошую попытку, доктор Уитби только рассмеялась.  
— Уэйд, мы не упускаем вас из виду с самого Хелькараксе, ты и твой дружок очень хорошо справлялись, пока твой приятель тебя не подвел.  
Уэйд покосился на тарелку, стараясь не думать о том, что даже тушеная человечина способна пахнуть, как вкусная еда.  
— Блин, ребята, вам не казалось, что полгода следить за двумя чуваками, проходящими через стадии развития дружеских отношений это, я не знаю… тоже очень иу?  
— Уэйд, разве ты не понимаешь? — доктор Уитби зачем-то попыталась взять его за руку, которой он держался за прут решетки, но Уэйд быстро отдернул руку и отошел на несколько шагов назад. — Ты будущее человечества и вместе с тобой мы…  
— Никаких “мы” и никаких “вместе”, док, вам надо к психиатру, — сказал Уэйд, ткнув пальцем в ее сторону для усиления эффекта.  
— Это не я тут разговариваю сама с собой, — доктор Уитби опять улыбнулась так, будто не только симпатизировала Уэйду, но и симпатии ее лежали в плоскости, недоступной перед несколькими пройденными стадиями дружбы. — Ты мне нравишься, Уэйд, — похоже, так оно и было. — Не хочу, чтобы ты страдал, поешь.  
“Слушай, чика действительно поехала”.  
“Ты ей нравишься”.  
“Подыграй ей, пусть выпустит! Дашь ей по затылку и валим из этого дома ужасов”.  
— Я Чилтон на банкете у Ганнибала, только овощи, док, — увы, даже в угоду неплохому плану, Уэйд не смог побороть отвращение к каннибализму. — Но я с удовольствием поем если вы, док, приготовите оленя прямо при мне!  
Уэйд не успел оценить успешность своей жалкой попытки:  
— Элла! — на склад вошел какой-то уголовник в вязаной шапочке. — Парни волнуются, что дружок твоей морской свинки пойдет его искать, боятся что он не помер.  
— Полегче на виражах, заносит! — возмутился Уэйд, но на него никто не обратил внимания.  
— Я с ними поговорю, — ответила доктор Уитби. — Уэйд, я скоро вернусь. Поверь мне, это действительно олень, и поешь, тебе нужно питание.  
“Да какое еще на хрен питание?!”  
Уэйд ничего не стал говорить вслух и даже немного придвинул к себе тарелку, сделав вид, что стал покладистее. До тех пор, пока доктор Уитби не вышла.  
— Че у вас тут происходит? — спросил Уэйд у оставшегося в комнате подручного доктора Уитби.  
— А это не твое собачье дело, — ответил тот и потянулся к лотку для пищи. — Ты же не возражаешь? — он оскалился, уже схватившись за тарелку.  
— Конечно же нет, — дружелюбно ответил Уэйд и схватил его за руку.  
— Что за…  
— Я решил, что тебе противопоказана белковая диета, — Уэйд резко дернул руку мародера на себя и приложил его о решетку. Ударив его головой о прутья еще раз для верности, он стал шарить по его карманам, очень, очень, очень сильно надеясь найти ключи. Или хотя бы отмычку. Но нашел только лом и наполовину разряженный пистолет.  
— Чувак, серьезно? — Уэйд покрутил в руках лом, — Ты как нпц в игре, из которого герой выбивает нужный для дальнейшего линейного прохождения предмет.  
Лом справился с замком очень легко. Уэйд уже хотел уйти, но вспомнил, что трупы и персонажи без сознания могут привлекать других аишников, и затащил мародера в свою камеру, накрыв его валявшейся на полу тряпкой, видимо, признанной заменять Уэйду одеяло.  
— Отдыхай, пожрешь как очнешься, каннибал ты хренов, — Уэйд закрыл за собой решетку и вставил лом в петлю от сорванного замка, чтобы мародер не сразу побежал жаловаться, а мог спокойно насладиться обедом.  
“Теперь, пожалуйста, просто тихо выберись отсюда и не устраивай босс-файт”.  
— Надо найти где у них лазарет.  
“Отличный план…” — тут голос в его голове вдруг осекся. “Какой на хрен еще лазарет, вали отсюда!”  
— Мне нужны антибиотики для Питера, — отрезал Уэйд, покидая склад.  
На улице к его энтузиазму, правда, прибавилась толика отчаяния: лагерь мародеров был огромным. Здания в большинстве своем были сколочены из мусора, некоторые из них даже были двухэтажными, очевидно, кто-то хотел прихвастнуть своими умениями строителя домов из фанеры, изоленты и коробок от холодильников. При виде этой “инфраструктуры” все задаваемые ранее вопросы вроде “откуда берутся эти пидоры?”, “да сколько же их?” или “у них что там уже своя Федерация Ублюдков?” тут же находили свой ответ. Вот она, Федерация Ублюдков, и раскинулась перед ним, воняя костром и старыми тряпками.  
“Может доктор Нокаут вылечил Питера, пока нас не было?..” — несмело предположил один из голосов.  
— Доктор Нокаут не лечит без своего ассистента, а его я еще не нашел, — веско возразил Уэйд.  
Перебравшись на другую сторону “улицы”, Уэйд, заглядывая в затянутые тепличным поэлитиленом окна, скоро нашел на базе мародеров что-то вроде кухни и решил спешно ретироваться подальше, заметив там за делом крупного парня с тесаком. На разделочной доске у него лежала отнюдь не оленья нога. В хибаре чуть поодаль какой-то парень разбирал пистолет, и именно к нему Уэйд решил обратиться за помощью, поскольку тот забыл запереть заднюю дверь за ее отсутствием. Подкравшись к нему со спины, Уэйд в первую очередь зажал ему рот и только после этого приставил к голове пистолет.  
— Привет. Ты не подскажешь, где у вас тут лазарет или вроде того, а то мне завтра на работу, надо бы температуру сбить.  
Парень утвердительно закивал головой. Уэйд, не снимая его с прицела, забрал у него пистолет.  
— Я надеюсь ты не глухонемой? — так и не дождавшись ответа, взбодрил его Уэйд. — У меня был слепой приятель, все время не мог дорогу ко мне найти, зато был хорошим адвокатом.  
Оказалось, что парень просто перенервничал, но вежливость, приятный тон и пистолет 45 калибра всегда помогали Уэйду находить путь к сердцам людей. Получив нужную информацию, Уэйд даже извинился, прежде чем ударить мародера рукоятью пистолета по затылку, чтобы тот раньше времени не поделился ни с кем, что нашел себе нового знакомого.  
На удивление Уэйда, лазарет оказался пуст. Очевидно, мародеры предпочитали не лечить раненых, а сразу съедать их для экономии времени. Исходя из этих соображений, Уэйд сгреб в карманы все медикаменты, что смог отыскать, рассудив, что в будущем им, кроме антибиотиков, могут понадобиться и средство от бессонницы, и таблетки от боли в животе. Добравшись до полки с бинтами, Уэйд уже решил разворовать и ее, как услышал за спиной голос.  
— Ты как пронырливый крысеныш, Уэйд, — доктор Уитби стояла, направив на него дробовик. — Отвернешься на секунду, уже растащил всю кладовку.  
— Обычно я не ворую, — ответил Уэйд, наставив на нее пистолет в ответ. — Только одалживаю. Но можете считать, что в нашем случае это вычеты за моральный ущерб.  
Доктор Уитби посмотрела на него со стопроцентным выражением “что за дерьмо ты несешь” и неожиданно сурово для человека, пытавшегося до этого показать симпатию, выстрелила Уэйду в грудь. К счастью, доктор все же была научным работником, а не реднеком с фермы, так что из-за отдачи выстрел пришелся ему в бок и не задел ничего жизненно важного.  
— Ауч вот это было грубо! — Уэйд тоже не стал больше церемониться и, прицелившись доктору Уитби в колено, выстрелил. Решив, что произошла осечка, он нажал на спусковой крючок еще раз, но стало очевидно, что у него закончились патроны. И следующий выстрел Уитби ему в руку не дал Уэйду достать второй пистолет.  
— Мне очень жаль, что приходится так поступать, Уэйд, но ты сам виноват, что убежал.  
— Какая-то абьюзерская риторика, — отозвался Уэйд, отползая ближе к котлу отопления. Не станет же кто-то стрелять рядом с котлом?  
“Да она же поехавшая!” — усомнился в его предположении один из голосов.  
— Давай, ты просто больше не будешь убегать, а я больше не стану в тебя стрелять?  
— Не обижайтесь, док, но у вас отстойные способы удерживать при себе ассистентов, я знавал методы и получше. В это время к доктору Уитби подоспела подмога. Мародер застыл в дверях, как-то растерянно озираясь.  
— Эй ты, наконец-то. Бери его и тащи обратно в холодильник, посидит — одумается, — скомандовала Уитби. Мародер кивнул и пошел к Уэйду. Тот уже спланировал, как, пнув его в колено, приложит паренька замотанной в шарф рожей о котел отопления, как вдруг мародер вырвал у Уитби дробовик и в следующий момент вырубил ее ударом приклада по голове.  
— Извините, “док”, — произнес он каким-то очень знакомым голосом. — Че ты разлегся? — спросил он, стягивая с лица шарф. — Приболеешь на день — уже докторицу какую-то склеил.  
— Питер! — Уэйд попытался подняться, но ранение в области селезенки с голоду еще даже не начало заживать. — Я думал, ты ушел в дезактив.  
— I still function, — не растерялся Питер, приседая рядом с ним на корточки. — Твой долбаный трансформер свалился на меня, и я чуть не поджег весь дом о твою чертову свечку. Что это было вообще? Ты свечку за меня поставил?  
— Это должно было показать, сколько времени меня не было! Сколько свечки сгорело, столько и не было! — возмутился Уэйд. Немыслимо, что его изобретение не оценили по достоинству.  
— А, — протянул Питер. — Ладно, ты идти можешь?  
— Наверное, — с помощью Питера Уэйд все же смог подняться. — А ты чего так бодро ходишь?  
— Ты как будто меня осуждаешь. Вколол обезболивающее, доехал на Миртл по следам. Скучная история.  
— Свою я тебе попозже расскажу, не хочу, чтобы вышла такая же отстойная, как твоя, надо продумать композицию и детали.  
— Идет, — отозвался Питер, помогая Уэйду идти. До места, где их ждала Миртл, им каким-то чудом удалось добраться незамеченными.

***

Путешествовать на одной лошади было отнюдь не так романтично, как это изображалось в вестернах. Миртл быстро уставала, и приходилось идти пешком, что Питеру все еще давалось не без труда. На то, чтобы добраться до другого города, у них ушло несколько дней. Там они решили остановиться на ночлег в придорожной аптеке, где, как оказалось, еще работал водопровод. Дать Миртл отдохнуть, а Уэйду наконец изложить историю своего таинственного похищения какой-то садисткой, решившей возрождать с ним человечество. Питер не ожидал, что за эти пару дней, Уэйд проработал сюжет настолько тщательно, что на полный рассказ у него ушло около часа, на старом диване у бочки с костром.  
Только когда Уэйд закончил свою историю и ждал от Питера реакции, наклонив голову набок, как собака, Питер понял, что это было за чувство, терзавшее его весь рассказ. Это было не только возмущение, не только ужас и осуждение человеческих пороков, но и обычная ревность. Уэйд осознал, что его здорово смущает, когда Питер смотрит на него так, будто в эту секунду слышит музыку Айнур.  
Но долго смущаться ему не пришлось: Питер положил руку ему на затылок и, подвинувшись ближе, перевел их дружбу на новый уровень. На уровень "мы настолько близкие друзья, что иногда суем язык друг другу в рот для пущего понимания".  
Уэйд был готов углублять их понимание хоть целую вечность. Понимание того, что Питер целует его, тут же убедило Уэйда в мысли, что это просто галлюцинация.  
Питер, конечно, был общительным. Но все же, не настолько.  
Отодвинувшись и увидев на лице Уэйда мучительное непонимание, Питер вытер рот рукой и произнес:  
— Вот только не говори мне, что я все неправильно понял и теперь поставил нас в такую неловкую ситуацию, что будет проще нам обоим просто умереть. Вот только попробуй.  
Сейчас он выглядел еще лучше, чем всегда, его губы были немного влажными, так что хотелось сразу же поцеловать его опять и взгляд казался гораздо теплее. Как будто Уэйд ему на самом деле нравился. Это точно была галлюцинация, его Питер, хоть и был ему хорошим другом, но мечтать о такой глубокой симпатии Уэйд не решался с тех пор, как получил за проявления своих чувств в челюсть. А потом еще раз. И снова. И опять.  
— Это правда ты, или меня просто убили, и у меня теперь новая версия загробных галлюцинаций?  
— А что в них было раньше?  
— Моя воображаемая подруга…  
Питер немного прищурился.  
— Так.  
Хоть Питер и не предпринимал ничего, что можно было расценить, как неодобрительную реакцию, Уэйд случайно состроил свою фирменную физиономию несчастного щенка. Питер усмехнулся, глядя ему в лицо, и взяв его за ворот футболки, потянул за собой на диван, почти повалив на себя. Почувствовав между ног колено Питера, Уэйд немного подался назад, прижимаясь к нему пахом. Питер тут же положил руку на его поясницу, еще немного подталкивая в нужном направлении.  
— Так… Ты настоящий? — от всех этих манипуляций Уэйд стал быстро возбуждаться.  
— Такой же, как и обычно, — Питер не дал ему ничего добавить, снова поцеловав. Стоило дать ему привыкнуть. Уэйд был слишком пугливым, не без участия в этом Питера, но, даже если пес долго жил на улице, через какое-то время он снова привыкнет к человеку. Не нарушать правило собачьих метафор было просто не возможно, когда у твоего друга такие печальные карие глаза и когда он совершенно бессовестно этим пользуется. Уэйд, похоже, немного успокоился, пока Питер облизывал его губы, время от времени забираясь языком в рот, потому что пропустил руку под его поясницу, крепко прижав к себе, и стал отвечать на поцелуй куда увереннее. Последовав его примеру, Питер сам стал тереться пахом о его ногу, чувствуя тепло внизу живота. Уэйд шумно вздохнул, ненадолго прервав поцелуй и стал стаскивать с него толстовку. Костер, который они развели в железной бочке, неплохо согрел аптечную подсобку, и Питер рассудил, что сейчас ему не помешал бы и сквозняк, не будь они так предусмотрительны. Расправившись с толстовкой, Уэйд задрал его футболку, начав гладить его по бокам и животу, влажно целовать кожу, на что Питер не мог не реагировать едва слышными одобрительными стонами. Как чертовски давно его никто не трогал, и как теперь это хорошо ощущалось. Уэйд сполз ниже, занявшись его животом, и положил руку на его пах, начав гладить член через ткань штанов. От этого эрекции Питера быстро стало тесновато в нижнем белье. Питер двинул бедрами, толкнувшись в его руку и Уэйд правильно расценил это как сигнал к тому, чтобы засунуть руку ему в штаны. Питер громче застонал, когда он обхватил его член ладонью, слегка сжав и, взяв Уэйда за шиворот футболки, подтянул выше к себе, начав целовать его шею. Тот будто напрягся, на несколько секунд перестал двигать рукой и попытался снова уползти вниз, но Питер настойчиво прикусил кожу на его шее зубами, сильно их не сжимая. Губами он чувствовал чуть более твердую неровность шрама, там где укусил и провел вдоль него языком. Это Уэйда сразу успокоило. Во всяком случае он продолжил медленно ему отдрачивать, стесненный в движениях тканью трусов, хоть и прятал лицо где-то в спинке дивана. Питер еще несколько раз лизнул его шею, совсем не обращая внимания на неровности кожи, которых Уэйд так стеснялся, и укусил его за мочку уха.  
— Я совершенно точно хочу тебя трахнуть, — немного неожиданно даже для себя произнес Питер ему на ухо, сжав в руке волосы на его затылке, другой рукой забравшись ему под майку. Это озарение, наконец оформившееся в утверждение, посетило Питера еще в конце зимы, но тогда показывать какие-то признаки романтической симпатии ему не казалось логичным. До этого он еще долго, не сформулировав эту мысль, никак не мог привести в согласие логику и химические процессы в своем мозгу, когда Уэйд обнимал его, тыкался носом в шею, лапал за зад и "никаких поцелуев, ты же видишь. Просто друзья". От того, что Питеру часто хотелось ответить не оплеухой, он злился еще сильнее. Но окей, он хотел Уэйда, возможно, можно было понять это быстрее, чем к февралю. Месяц ему потребовался, чтобы взвесить факты и понять, что дружбу с Уэйдом трудно испортить сексом, поскольку едва ли он был способен разделять такие тонкие виды симпатии. Если кто-то ему сильно нравился, то он и любил этого человека, и хотел, и был ему другом. Заметив, что Уэйд как-то опешил, что даже отстранился, глядя ему в лицо, Питер потрепал его по затылку и обхватил рукой за поясницу, будто опасаясь, что тот может сбежать.  
— Все хорошо? Я что-то не то сказал?  
— Нет, нет, нет, все хорошо! Все просто замечательно! Ты совершенно точно хочешь меня трахнуть. Вау. Просто вау.  
Если бы Уэйд не выглядел таким воодушевленным этой идеей, Питер бы подумал, что это сарказм.  
— Так значит… — протянул он, машинально продолжая чесать Уэйда за ухом. Волосы у него уже высохли, а от найденного в аптеке шампуня, пусть и с истекшим сроком годности, стали мягкими и приятными на ощупь, как шерсть ухоженного ретривера. Да что ж это за проблемы-то, хорошо, что они не решили заночевать в зоомагазине, иначе такими темпами он нацепил бы на Уэйда ошейник с поводком. — Все в норме? Если ты хотел просто мне подрочить и чтобы потом я тебе подрочил, то все окей! Я не против, это тоже отличная идея. Прости, что я не предложил раньше, мне нужно было время, чтобы все обдумать. Не то, чтобы я раздумывал над тем, чтобы подрочить каждый раз, но если в это вовлечен кто-то еще, особенно в последние годы это довольно большой для меня шаг, и тут я понял, что мне пора бы уже заткнуться.  
Питер виновато улыбнулся. Уэйду было на самом деле очень приятно от того, что рядом с ним человек, который тоже не способен следить за тем, что говорит, пусть это и проявляется у него в гораздо более редкие моменты.  
— Нет...То есть да! Пожалуйста, — Уэйд, как ему показалось, покраснел, поскольку только что сказал буквально “Пожалуйста, трахни меня, Питер” — То есть… Если тебе хочется… Это так неожиданно, я влюблен в тебя уже почти год, и вдруг бум! ты хочешь меня трахнуть, я просто…  
— Нам просто обоим надо заткнуться, — подсказал Питер. Все это время Уэйд не переставал двигать рукой, так что он часто и глубоко дышал и смотрел на него темными глазами.  
— Да, — согласился Уэйд, поняв, что просто залюбовался. В его лице не было ничего особенного, его было не назвать красавчиком, обычный парень, на довольное лицо которого можно смотреть часами. Питер крепко обнимал его за талию, буквально вжимая в себя. Член уже давно стоял так, что каждое легкое движение заставляло Уэйда дышать сбивчиво. Питер улыбнулся и, обхватив его поперек корпуса поудобнее, поменялся с ним местами, устроившись у него между ног. Уэйд давно замечал что он сильный, и. пусть сейчас невольно помог ему себя подмять, все равно издал удивленный вздох.  
— Это нам не понадобится, — сообщил Питер, тут же начав стаскивать с него штаны. Избавившись от своих, он лег на него, так что их члены соприкасались и, довольно безапелляционно засунув два пальца Уэйду в рот, стал шарить рукой между спинкой и сидением старого дивана.  
— Ммм м ммм м, — Уэйд языком вытолкнул его пальцы изо рта, хоть ему и нравилось, как Питер поглаживал его язык. — Что ты там ищешь?  
— Это, — Питер показал ему тюбик смазки. — Тоже просроченная… Но это лучше чем машинное масло.  
Уэйд даже открыл рот, приподнявшись на локте. Питер улыбался так, что становилось очевидно, что он замыслил все еще когда они шарились на складе аптеки в поисках принадлежностей для личной гигиены.  
— Ты! Я ожидал бы это от себя, но от тебя!  
— Ммм, тогда почему это интересно мой палец в твоей заднице, а не твой в моей? — Уэйд хотел возразить, но тут же возражать стало нечего. Питер протолкнул внутрь него палец, влажный и немного холодный от смазки, и какие тут вообще могут быть возражения?  
— Честно говоря… — Уэйд повернул голову, потому что Питер наклонился к его шее и снова стал целовать. — Пока мы терли друг другу спинку… Ох, fuck, еще, даже медсестра сует сразу два.  
— У тебя богатый опыт, — Питер не стал заставлять его ждать и добавил еще один палец, двигая рукой медленно, но достаточно сильно, чтобы каждый раз заставлять Уэйда стонать. — Так что, пока мы терли друг другу спинку?  
— Я думал… Что сегодня отличный вечер, чтобы сделать тебе минет, — Уэйд прикусил губу и двинул бедрами навстречу движению его пальцев. — Но твоя идея… Я не ожидал что, — Питер почему-то не дал ему договорить, поцеловав в губы. Уэйд обхватил его руками, уже насаживаясь на его пальцы в том ритме, в котором хотелось ему.  
— Можно будет трахнуть тебя в рот? — спросил Питер, когда оторвался от него, проводя пальцем по шраму на его верхней губе, влажной от слюны.  
— О Господи, сколько захочешь. Питер, пожалуйста, я не хочу кончить до того, как мы начнем основное веселье.  
— У тебя уже что-то такое было? — Питер немного помедлил и засунул в него уже три пальца, быстро и глубоко, так что Уэйд не смог не застонать почти в голос.  
— Всего один раз… То есть два. За ночь.  
— Значит ты из тех, кто готов ко второму раунду? Как у него было с размерами?  
— У нее был страпон, — Уэйд запрокинул голову, сжимая пальцами его плечи. — Среднего, господи! Совершенно заурядного размера, Питер, пожалуйста!  
— Значит, примерно как у меня. Надеюсь я не проиграю, — Питер достал из него пальцы, немного растерялся, поскольку не видел куда дел смазку, но быстро нашел тюбик и размазал смазку по своему члену. Уэйд тяжело дышал и, чуть приподнявшись на локте, смотрел на него со смесью обожания, нетерпения и жадности.  
— Скорее, скорее, скорее, давай же, — Уэйд обхватил его руками, когда Питер снова наклонился к нему, направляя свой член. Когда он двинул бедрами, Уэйд застонал и сжал руки еще крепче.  
— Задушишь, — предупредил Питер, отстраняясь, когда Уэйд немного расслабился. Он чуть выше поднял его колени, чтобы удобнее было глубже входить, и стал двигаться так же неторопливо, как до этого двигал рукой, но глубоко и с достаточной силой, чтобы Уэйд с каждым толчком стонал и сжимал его ногами по бокам.  
— Fuck… Быстрее, быстрее, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!  
— Замолчи, пока мне не начало казаться, что я трахаюсь с Питером Капальди!  
— Я не могу быть Питером Капальди, — возразил Уэйд, хотя в словах Питера была доля истины относительно его словарного запаса. Питер внял его просьбе и стал двигаться быстрее, отчего Уэйд не сразу смог объяснить почему он не прав. — Потому что он — Доктор, а Доктор — ты!  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, ох fu-u-uck, черт..! Ты такой узкий, тебе точно не больно?  
— Не смей, даже не думай! У меня все... как будто специально для тебя.  
Питер наклонился к нему, опершись локтем о диван, и вспомнил, о чем шла речь.  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что я — Питер Капальди?  
— Я боюсь Капальди, хватит про него говорить, пока ты меня трахаешь!  
— Отличная идея, — Питер облизал губы. — Хватит говорить.  
Чтобы никто не поддался искушению, поскольку они оба были любителями поболтать, Питер стал целовать Уэйда, то и дело прерываясь на стоны. Диван отдавался на каждое движение душераздирающим скрипом, но Уэйд уже начал стонать так громко, отворачиваясь от поцелуев, что этого почти не было слышно. Костер в бочке почти погас, а Питеру было жарко до того, что все недавнее мытье пошло насмарку.  
— Питер, еще чуть-чуть, пожалуйста, — Питер понял, что ему нравится слушать, как Уэйд его просит. Не сейчас, но как-нибудь после они обязательно… Он не закончил мысль, приподнявшись и, не сбавляя темпа, стал ему дрочить. Уэйд сжал пальцы на его бедре и зажал себе рот второй рукой. Едва ли он помнил, что не стоит разводить шума — Питер не помнил. Все это было уже чересчур. Вообще удивительно, что Уэйд продержался так долго, и их секс не закончился через три минуты, не успев толком начаться. Уэйд застонал себе в ладонь, кончая. Питер вытер руку о спинку дивана и настойчиво развел его колени, потому что Уэйд сжал его так, что не давал двинуться. То, что он продолжил его трахать после того, как он кончил, чуть не заставило Уэйда закричать, но Питеру понадобилось не много времени, чтобы кончить следом. Уэйд протянул руки, чтобы тот поскорее вернулся в его объятия, и Питер последовал приглашению, даже не обратив внимания на то, что его живот испачкан спермой.  
— Ты все еще там, — констатировал Уэйд.  
— Дай мне минуту, — Питер тяжело дышал, уткнувшись в его крепкое плечо.  
— Тебе там всегда рады, — Уэйд потерся щекой о его волосы. — Спасибо.  
Питер закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул и достал из него член, еще удобнее устроившись у него в объятиях после этого.  
— Господи, ты… Такой... Спасибо, — Питер был еще немного не в ладах со своим речевым аппаратом. — Прости, ты привык к двум раундам, но я, кажется, все, — сонно добавил он, удобнее устраивая голову у него на груди.  
— Мы потом устроим целый марафон. Ведь правда?  
— Правда. Я тоже хочу попробовать проявить такое гостеприимство.  
Уэйд едва поборол порыв стиснуть его в объятиях, но вместо этого попросил Питера дотянуться до своего рюкзака, и, не отрываясь от него, не глядя, вытряхнул из него все на пол. Потом не без помощи Питера накрыл их своим спальным мешком и закрыл глаза. И через несколько минут уснул, сразу следом за Питером.

***

— Ох, я надеюсь они не уехали во Флориду, — вид на госпиталь Святой Марии, где должна была находиться исследовательская база повстанцев, не вселял оптимизма: все те же потрепанные палатки полевого госпиталя вокруг здания и разрушенные ограждения. — Пока мы шли, наверное, война на Кибертроне закончилась!  
— Если они уехали во Флориду, я разворачиваюсь, гружу Миртл в первую тачку на ходу и еду обратно на плотину, — проворчал Питер. Миртл полностью поддержала его идею, кивая головой с нечесанной гривой.  
— То есть меня вы с Миртл в свое веселое путешествие не позовете? — возмутился Уэйд. — Я же, вроде, теперь официально твой ассистент, док!  
— Поэтому это даже не обсуждается, — заметил Питер и, потянув Миртл за поводья, направился ко входу в госпиталь. Уставшая лошадь нехотя поплелась за ним, зато Уэйд испытывал столько энтузиазма поскорее разобраться с наскучившими делами и окунуться в увлекательный мир новых приключений на обратном пути. Питер привязал Миртл у входа и потянул за ручку двери. Темный холл госпиталя не вселял необоснованных надежд на то, что они найдут тут кого-то живого и готового к сотрудничеству, а не очередные проблемы на свои задницы.  
— Есть тут кто? — позвал Уэйд. — Потому что если нет, лучше сразу сказать и мы сваливаем! Я, пока мы сюда тащились, нашел DVD с тремя сезонами Прайма, we have some work to do.  
— Не то, чтобы я испытывал много энтузиазма по этому поводу, — поддержал его Питер. — Но парень дело говорит!  
— По-моему тут никого нет, — для того, кто совершил годовое путешествие через все штаты, Уэйд слишком быстро сдался. Но его желание поскорее добраться до DVD-проигрывателя со своей недавней находкой вполне объясняло отсутствие рвения в спасении человечества.  
— Пойдем, может, хоть проверим ради приличия? — предложил Питер, направляясь к лестнице на второй этаж госпиталя. — У меня, конечно, тоже за нашу прогулку энтузиазма поубавилось.  
Так и не заживший еще до конца бок Питера еще сильнее убавлял у него энтузиазм спасать кого-нибудь от зомби-чумы, если люди так и норовят прострелить тебе селезенку и съесть твоего друга, пока тебя чинит некомпетентный в белковых организмах врач со стенда Hasbro в детском магазине… Питер чертыхнулся и стал подниматься. Почти поднявшись на второй этаж, Питер услышал, как на улице заржала Миртл, и машинально обернулся. Уэйд тоже остановился, посмотрев назад, что сыграло в ситуации роковую роль: никто из них не заметил в полумраке второго этажа каких-то ребят с автоматами. Первым получил прикладом по затылку Питер, а следом за ним в оффлайн отправили и Уэйда, не ставшего оказывать сопротивление, когда один из парней приставил к голове упавшего без сознания Питера автомат.  


***

Питер очнулся в одиночной палате, переоборудованной под чью-то жилую комнату. От кровати впервые за очень долгое время пахло мылом, а не костром и подгоревшими консервами. Вырубать кого-то прикладом по голове, чтобы потом окунуть его в мир постапокалиптического комфорта? Странное поведение для мародеров. Чтобы разобраться в ситуации, пришлось открыть глаза, несмотря на то, что даже приглушенный свет тут же причинил нечеловеческую боль. Питер потер глаза и попытался сесть.  
— Извини, Паркер, они не знали кто вы.  
Питер повернул голову. Одноглазый мужик из комиксов про мутантов очень скоро оказался Нэйтаном Саммерсом, когда свет от лампы над кроватью почти перестал слепить глаза.  
— Привет, Нейт, — было пока единственным, что смог найти Питер в своем словарном запасе после того как его мозги получили очередную незапланированную встряску. Возможно, после всех выпавших на долю его мозгов сотрясений ему из доктора наук придется переквалифицироваться в какого-нибудь другого доктора. Доктора Кто. Доктора Осьминога. Хотя это уж было как-то совсем декадентски.  
— Ты все-таки его довел, — начал было что-то пафосное Саммерс, но Питер только махнул рукой, решив предпринять попытку слезть с кровати.  
— Это все Уэйд. Я еще в Вайоминге собирался уйти на пенсию, но тебе наверное, судя по твоей седой бороде, Саммерс, известно как это бывает, как в той поговорке, — Питер, наконец, сел, поставив ноги на пол, обнаружив, что уложили отдыхать его прямо в ботинках. — Где Уэйд? — внезапный вопрос: лучшее средство от неловкости.  
— За него не беспокойся.  
Питер посмотрел на Саммерса, и рассудил что горе и лишения, постигшие его за время зомбиапокалипсиса, видимо, вывели из строя его матрицу нормального общения. Здорово отвыкнув в компании Уэйда от простых людей, которые говорят с тобой на полном серьезе, не используя для доходчивости неуместные эвфемизмы, метафоры, сравнения, пение, отсылки к классическим произведениям и прочий шлак, Питер вдруг обнаружил, что не скучал.  
— Да мы с ним вообще-то сдружились уже достаточно глубоко и сильно, — попробовал объяснить Питер и встал, держась за бок. — Так что пойду проведаю его пожалуй.  
— Не получится, — Саммерс тоже поднялся. Питера вдруг посетило ощущение, что ему предстоит боссфайт, а он даже не захватил аптечку.  
— А поподробнее? — тон призванный разрядить обстановку, кажется, напротив только усугубил.  
— Его уже готовят к операции. Кордицепс в его мозгу каким-то образом приспособился сосуществовать с ним и если мы сможем его извлечь, то наши ученые создадут вакцину. Все могут быть спасены только благодаря нему.  
У Питера чуть скулы не свело, но ученые разговоры, так ученые разговоры.  
— Нельзя извлечь кордицепс без того, чтобы это его не убило. Быстро отменяй все эти операции, извлечения, поищем другой способ.  
— Другой способ не могут найти уже несколько лет. И сколько людей за это время погибло?  
— То есть ты это серьезно, — Питер понял, что до последнего просто не верил, что кто-то может быть такой сволочью. — Я понимаю, Саммерс, что ты военный и тебе видимо плевать…  
— Плевать?  
Питер даже отпрянул, повинуясь какому-то чутью “не схлопотать бы опять по голове, пока друга потрошат заживо”.  
— Ты думаешь что вы за год стали с ним лучшими друзьями? Что ты вообще хоть что-то о нем знаешь? Мы служили с ним вместе пять лет, пять лет мы вытаскивали друг друга из передряг и вдруг ему отшибает память. По-твоему мне плевать, легко мне было принять такое решение?  
— По-моему я бы тоже инсценировал приступ амнезии, — не проникся Питер.  
У Саммерса на поясе затрещала рация.  
— Выставь его отсюда, — скомандовал он какому-то парню, неловко жавшемуся у стены, и вышел в коридор, беря в руки передатчик.  
— Ну ты-то, надеюсь, не таишь на моего приятеля обиду за пять лет супружества? — понадеялся было Питер, но, увидев наставленный на него пистолет решил, что у повстанцев очень сильна солидарность с лидером.  
— Давай иди, — голос повстанца уверенно не звучал, но вот рука с пистолетом не дрожала. Питер бы предпочел наоборот. Послушавшись, он вышел из палаты и остановился в коридоре. Саммерса уже не было видно.  
— Ну, чего встал?  
— В какую сторону?  
Повстанец указал пистолетом направо. Пройдя еще пару шагов, Питер снова остановился, похоже, начав уже действовать на нервы с виду терпеливому парню.  
— Что опять застрял, доктор?  
Питер не ответил, дожидаясь, пока повстанец выйдет из себя посильнее. Это произошло довольно быстро: парень выругался и ткнул его пистолетом в плечо. Этого Питеру было достаточно чтобы схватить его за руку и, дав повстанцу пинка в живот, отобрать у него пистолет.  
— Доктор, huh? — Питер наставил на него пушку. — Я не убиваю людей, поэтому я просто сделаю тебе очень больно, но ты можешь этого избежать, просто сказав мне где операционная.  
— Да пошел ты, — смело отозвался паренек.  
— Кто вам всем тут скрипт написал? — Питер поморщился, но при выстреле парню в колено рука у него не дрогнула. — Где операционная?  
— На втором этаже, северное крыло, — сквозь всхлипы проговорил повстанец. А ведь Питер специально постарался не задеть выстрелом коленную чашечку, чтобы не окунуть повстанца в мир действительно адской боли, как всегда делал Уэйд.  
— Извини. То есть я понимаю, что это звучит лицемерно, но… Господи, в кого я превратился, — Питер оставил несчастного парня в покое и поспешил наверх. Облава на него пока не началась, так что на втором этаже оказалось даже пустыннее, чем этажом ниже: в коридорах горел только аварийный свет, указатели на стенах было почти не разглядеть.  
Все-таки рассмотрев в темноте указатель на северное крыло, Питер направился туда. Патруль он переждал у кого-то в кабинете под столом, решив больше пока не наносить окружающим увечья, что в таком расположении духа было практически неизбежно, если бы окружающие решили отвлечь его бессодержательной беседой от назначенной цели.  
Когда до операционной оставался только один коридор, Питер как-то невпопад подумал, а не придется ли ему сейчас угрожать пушкой кому-то из своих знакомых. Но быстро отбросил эту мысль, понадеявшись, что никто из его знакомых ради науки не стал бы резать живого человека без возможности сохранить ему жизнь и полноценное существование. Так и вышло: ни хмырь в операционной, ни двое его санитаров Питеру были совершенно неизвестны. Удивительно приятно, когда не приходится тыкать пистолетом в знакомых или находить их мертвыми.  
— Прошу прощения, коллега, но вскрытие придется отложить на неопределенный срок, — тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, сообщил Питер. Уэйд лежал на столе под наркозом и Питер уже начал обдумывать план, как потащит на себе эту тушу, когда на них ополчится все гнездо повстанцев до единого. Ученый из сопротивления оказался не промах и наставил на Питера скальпель. Пожалуй, будь это циркулярная пила или дрель, это даже могло бы впечатлить, но в сложившейся ситуации, Питер просто прицелился в него для пущей наглядности.  
— Ну серьезно?  
— Это же вы его привели? — спросил ученый, все-таки быстро поняв, что с ножом в перестрелку соваться не стоит.  
— Да, и поэтому чувствую за собой моральную ответственность увести его, пока вы ему мозги не разворошили, док.  
Один из санитаров пошел на обходной маневр, но Питер вовремя заметил его передвижения и отрицательно покачал головой, даже с какой-то укоризной.  
— Хорошая попытка, парень, но я сокращу количество ученых еще на одного, если продолжишь в том же духе.  
— Это же не в ваших принципах, доктор Паркер, — попытался урезонить его ученый.  
— Когда я успел так прославиться? Ладно, ребята, кончаем с этим, — Питер отчетливо осознавал, что слишком устал от всего этого дерьма, чтобы вдаваться в детали, поэтому согнал весь персонал в помещение перед операционной и запер дверь.  
— Давай поднимайся, толстяк, — Питер стащил Уэйда со стола, заставив опереться о свое плечо. Исцеляющий фактор, кажется, начал бороться с наркозом, потому что какие-то слабые признаки жизни он подавал и худо бедно держался на ногах, но, когда дело дошло до того, чтобы куда-то пойти, все оказалось довольно плачевно.  
— Я бы понес тебя, но слушай, это даже не честно, — Питер заметил на столе у выхода из операционной рюкзак Уэйда и свою бейсболку, в которой тот проходил весь год. Решив, что бейсболка будет сохраннее на его голове, Питер повесил на свободное плечо рюкзак и открыл дверь. — Чел, это как будто спорткар буксирует военный джип. Как будто енот тащит чертового Старлорда.  
Электричество в здании обеспечивало по большей части только аварийные нужды, но лифт оказался рабочим.  
— О Боги Севера, какая удача, — Питер затолкал Уэйда в лифт и нажал на кнопку первого этажа. Уэйд что-то невнятно пробурчал и попытался осесть на пол по стене, но Питер вовремя пресек эту самодеятельность. — Стоять-стоять, совсем разленился. В машине поспишь.  
Наивно было полагать, что на первом этаже их никто не встретит, но Питер ожидал армию повстанцев, а не одного единственного Саммерса. На его месте Питер давно бы уже догадался, что дружба у них не наладится и оставил бы уже эти нелепые попытки.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что далеко не уйдешь, — сообщил ему Саммерс. Питер отлично это понимал, но им с Уэйдом за этот год доводилось выпутываться из таких безвыходных ситуаций, что надеяться на логику он, кажется, уже перестал.  
— Да, я другого не понимаю. Почему тебе так сильно хочется выпотрошить своего друга, Нейт?  
“Ты меня просто мало знаешь”, — обязательно сказал бы Уэйд, будь он в сознании, но вместо этого вдруг издал над ухом Питера характерный для зараженного первой стадии звук. Питер дернулся, но вдруг вспомнил, как Уэйд реагировал на него в таком состоянии и замер.  
— Тихо, приятель, это я, мы едем домой. Мы едем домой, Саммерс, — не меняя тона тихо произнес Питер, посмотрев на Саммерса. — Врачи-убийцы у тебя какие-то, а не ученые.  
Стало очевидно, что количество наркоза, полученное Уэйдом, было просто настолько большим, что тормозило его даже в состоянии, когда его телом управляли рефлексы, возникающие с заражением Кордицепсом. Немного оправившись, он, все же, до сих пор не пришел в норму настолько, чтобы сразу прийти в себя окончательно.  
— Ни у кого сейчас нет дома, Паркер, — Саммерс поднял пистолет. Зря. Движение и более резкий тон пробудили у Уэйда аппетит. Два выстрела, которые Саммерс успел выпустить в него, пока Уэйд с воплями и рычанием пытался добраться до его шеи ничем не помогли. Скорее напротив: от смертельной дозы наркоза Уэйд мог отойти куда быстрее, чем от двух огнестрельных ранений в грудь.  
— Уэйд не жри его! — заорал Питер, когда уже было немного поздно. Уэйд обернулся на его голос с полным ртом мяса и оторванных кусков кожи.  
— Тсссс, помнишь меня? — Питер стал медленно подходить, выставив руку вперед. — Тот парень, что подарил тебе бейсболку. Доктор. Помнишь же?  
Уэйд, похоже, действительно помнил, потому что жалобно, тихо завыл, но все-таки проглотил кусок добычи, вызвав этим у Питера легкий приступ тошноты.  
— Плохой пес, Уэйд. Но я не сержусь, давай отмоем тебя, высушим феном, снимем в двух сезонах дурацкого сериала про людоедов, — Питер совершенно не думал о том, что несет, лишь бы Уэйд продолжал отвлекаться на его голос, а не жрать хрипевшего на полу Саммерса. Самым трудным было заставить себя к нему прикоснуться, но, дотронувшись до его плеча, Питер уже в следующий момент твердо держал его за руку.  
— Пошли. Давай, вставай, толстяк, больше я тебя не потащу. Я захватил твой рюкзак, посмотрим твои мультфильмы. Бен нам приготовит что-нибудь вегетарианское. Ты бы знал, как Бен отвратительно готовит, но все лучше, чем своего приятеля жрать, правда?  
Питеру казалось, что он ведет за собой гризли, никогда не подвергавшегося дрессировке. Но Уэйд продолжал идти за ним с абсолютно ничего не выражающим лицом, вымазанным в крови. Питер вдруг подумал, а что, если на этот раз он так и не придет в себя? В таком случае, было бы справедливо, если бы он оказался заразным, потому что вряд ли он загрыз Саммерса насмерть, раз его хрипение до сих пор слышалось от лифта.  
Машину Питер приметил еще когда они шли сюда. По свежим брызгам грязи было заметно, что она используется и, более того, ездила совсем недавно. Оставалось надеяться, что не придется при легковозбудимом зомби бить стекло, чтобы попасть внутрь.  
Миртл уже увели, и Питер отметил, что будет скучать по лошади, но так было даже лучше. В нынешнем состоянии Уэйд перепугал бы ее, да и в машину она все равно не поместилась бы при всем желании.  
Питер потянул за ручку у сидения водителя и снова возблагодарил северных богов: машина оказалась не заперта. Открыв заднюю дверь он столкнулся с очередной сложной ситуацией: как заставить зомби залезть в машину, не разозлив его. Небогатый опыт подсказывал Питеру, что это схоже с процессом упаковывания кота в переноску.  
— Уэйд, ты не мог бы… Ох, просто сядь в чертову тачку, нет? — конечно, это не сработало. Вот-вот из госпиталя начнут выбегать злые вооруженные люди и тогда ситуация станет уж совсем безвыходной, так что Питер решил пойти на крайние меры и, проявив опасную настойчивость, подтащил Уэйда к открытой двери.  
— Давай приятель, залезай, — Уэйд не упрямился, но, не понимая, что от него хотят, начал выходить из себя. Если ему сейчас вообще были доступны какие-то эмоции из привычного спектра. Совсем отчаявшись, Питер просто толкнул его на заднее сидение и спешно закрыл дверь. Уэйд сначала закричал, как и все приходящие в неистовство зараженные, но оказавшись в машине почти сразу впал в другую свойственную им крайность: замер, уставившись в одну точку.  
— Так-то лучше, — Питер быстро заскочил на место водителя и завел мотор. Хоть ключей в машине не оказалось, навыки угонщика нынче были у каждого. Стараясь не думать, что прямо за ним сидит в машине сидит зомби, Питер дал по газам.

***

“I've been out on that open road, You can be my full time, daddy, White and gold. Singing blues has been gettin' old, You can be my full time, baby, Hot or cold...”.  
Питер попытался дотянуться до магнитолы, но не смог нащупать ее вслепую и потер заросшее трехдневной щетиной лицо, пытаясь восстановить цепь произошедших с ним событий. Вчера он отмывал зомби в реке и чуть не отморозил себе душу.  
“Don't break me down, I've been drivin' too long, I've been tryin' too hard, With one pretty song...”  
Питер сделал над собой усилие и сел. Не мог же он уснуть, не выключив магнитолу. Нонсенс, кто будет тратить аккумулятор. То, что он уснул рядом с зомби, его уже ни капли не занимало, после того, как вчера ему пришлось одевать этого зомби, чтобы тот хоть выглядеть стал прилично, а не щеголял по снегу в окровавленной больничной сорочке в мелкий горошек.  
“So, I just ride, just ride, I just ride, I just ride”.  
— Да мать твою! — Питер выключил чертову магнитолу и осмотрелся. Уэйда в машине не было. Питер уже успел обрисовать в голове минимум худших сценария, как вдруг дверь в машину открылась.  
— Ты проснулся! А я включил тебе музычку, чтобы было поприятнее, у тебя во сне был такой строгий вид.  
— Ты живой, — не поверил своим глазам Питер. — Ты живой! Мудила ты чертов, я думал ты уже никогда не оживешь! Fuck… Я уже обрисовал свою жизнь с чертовым зомби в лесу, а ты ожил!  
— Ну извините, — обиделся Уэйд. — Не рад мне, бейсболку мою спер, а я поймал нам обед. Не стоит благодарности.  
Питер некоторое время смотрел на его обиженную рожу, после чего взял его за воротник и втянул в машину, обнимая.  
Очевидно, что его робкий план сработал: отмыв и одев Уэйда вчера, когда он сделал остановку в лесу, Питер насильно накормил его своим скудным ужином из остатков консервов. И этого хватило, чтобы исцеляющий фактор доделал свое дело с огнестрельными ранениями, никак не хотевшими заживать, пока Уэйд был голоден.  
— Сдается мне… — Уэйд замялся, потому что Питер его так и не отпустил. — Что-то пошло не так?  
— Слегка, — отозвался Питер тоном, показывающим, что он не очень в настроении поддерживать этот разговор.  
— Я это заметил еще когда получил по башке, — Уэйд намек проигнорировал. — Но потом же вроде все договорились?  
— Ну, со мной забыли договориться, — Питер опять не стал вдаваться в детали.  
— Да ладно тебе, чел, если ты там всех перестрелял, потому что меня решили выпотрошить во имя науки, то я не стану сердиться! Я же играл в Last Of Us и был первым в числе тех, кто тралил лузеров на форуме по поводу концовки.  
Питер посмотрел перед собой, поразившись, насколько точно, за исключением некоторых деталей, Уэйду удалось восстановить произошедшее.  
— Ну вот и отлично, — подытожил Питер. — Вот и отлично. 


End file.
